Six mois - Une histoire
by We Fight-We Love
Summary: Et s'il s'était écoulé deux mois entre la fin des Récolteurs et la mise à pied de Shepard? Que lui est-il arrivé pendant ce laps de temps? Aidée de James, elle a six mois pour se reconstruire.
1. Histoire d'une douleur

_**Résumé **: _Après la victoire contre les Récolteurs, Shepard disparait pendant deux mois, officiellement enlevée et torturée par Cerberus. Mais elle est la seule à connaître la vérité. De l'autre côté, James ne se remet toujours pas de sa mission précédente, et lorsque qu'Anderson lui propose d'avancer, il n'a pas le choix. Ce récit se déroule pendant les six mois qui précèdent l'arrivée des Moissonneurs, et raconte la guérison progressive de Shepard, et de James.

_**Organisation :**_L'histoire est découpée en trois parties :

I. Chapitres 1 à 7

II. Chapitres 8 à (X)

II. Chapitres (X) jusqu'à la fin

_**Pairing** : _Past Shepard(F)/Kaidan A. et Shepard(F)/James V._  
_

_**Genre :**_ Drame, pour le passé des personnages; humour, pour James et sa famille*; amitié, pour Shepard et James; et romance, pour les mêmes plus Kaidan.

*j'ai apporté ma propre touche personnelle à l'histoire des personnages, notamment au niveau de leur famille, qui accueillent de nouveaux membres.

* * *

_**Janvier 2186 :**_

Elle était en vie.

Ils avaient réussi. Les Récolteurs avaient brûlé, leur base totalement anéantie. Mieux, eux étaient en vie, et débarrassé de Cerberus. Elle n'avait perdu personne. Même son équipage s'en était sorti.

L'émotion la submergea. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Elle était fière de ce qu'ils avaient accompli, tous ensemble. Garrus, Tali, Jacob, Mordin, Jack, Miranda, Légion, Thane, Grunt, Samara. Et Joker, Chakwas, Kelly, Gaby et Daniels, Pressley, même IDA. Sans eux, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible. Son vaisseau, son équipage, ses alliés.

Elle pensa à ceux qui n'étaient pas là pour partager leur victoire.

Ceux qui étaient loin. Sa famille. Ben, Laura. Enzo. Jenkins, et Ash.

Ceux qui l'attendaient. Wrex, désormais chef de clan, toujours aussi combattif. Quand Shepard allait lui raconter toute cette histoire, il regretterait de ne pas avoir été là pour le carnage. Liara, qui avait tellement changé pendant ces deux années. Anderson, qui avait toujours cru en elle. Kaidan. Peut être allaient-ils enfin aller de l'avant, ensemble.

Elle allait avoir tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour y penser. Dans l'instant, elle voulait juste savourer sa victoire.

-Commandant, on bouge ?

-Bonne idée Joker. IDA, tout est prêt ?

-Oui Shepard, je mets le cap sur la Terre. Arrivée prévue dans sept heures et quarante-trois minutes.

-Alors nous rentrons chez nous. Tout le monde nous attend.

* * *

**_Février 2186 :_**

Sa tête lui tournait. Tout était flou autour d'elle.

Seule dans une pièce. Une chambre d'hôpital ? Trop grand. Une cellule ? Trop grand aussi. Et les appareils qui remplissaient la pièce ne lui inspiraient pas vraiment confiance. Un laboratoire ?

Elle essaya vivement de se lever, mais la douleur la cloua sur son lit. Des fils partaient de son corps. Elle avait une aiguille dans le bras gauche, reliée à une perfusion à la couleur jaunâtre. Elle la retira d'un coup, puis tenta à nouveau de se lever. La douleur revint au galop.

Elle réussit à se mettre sur ses deux jambes. Après quelques pas, elle buta contre un meuble, et tomba au sol. Légèrement assommée par le choc, elle tendit sa main vers la porte dans un geste désespéré. Elle n'atteindrait jamais la porte.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Elle déchira le haut de sa tenue. Son torse était recouvert de pansements. Elle les arracha tous, un par un. Du sang se mit à couler de ses plaies, se répandant en une mare pourpre sur le carrelage blanc et froid. Son corps refusait totalement de bouger. C'était la fin.

Un groupe de personnes en blouse blanche entra en trombe dans la pièce, se pressant autour d'elle. Ils criaient. Elle les entendait sans vraiment les entendre. Comme des bruits lointains. Des bruits dans sa tête.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Elle était libre.

Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ? Non, elle ne voulait pas. Ne la touchez plus. Laissez-la tranquille. Laissez saigner ses blessures. Laissez-la oublier. Laissez-la partir.

Avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience, elle prononça ces trois mots. Son seul souhait._  
_

_« Laissez-moi mourir. »_

* * *

**Le prologue est très différent de la suite de l'histoire, mais je pense qu'il reste important. Dans les chapitres suivants, le point de vue va alterner entre Shepard et James, sans couper le fil de l'histoire, pour que l'intrigue soit plus fluide. Le premier chapitre est déjà posté, alors bonne lecture ! :)**_  
_


	2. Histoire d'une rencontre

« _Flash spécial. Nous sommes en direct de Vancouver, sur Terre, où le Commandant Shepard vient d'être amenée après avoir passé plusieurs semaines aux mains de Cerberus, peu après la destruction de la base des Récolteurs. D'après nos sources, le Commandant aurait été capturée et emmenée dans un de leur complexe, aujourd'hui démantelé. Elle passera plusieurs mois de convalescence ici, dans une base de l'Alliance, afin de récupérer de ses blessures. Une navette l'a directement déposée, et nous n'avons donc pas pu voir son visage. Nous espérons tous sa guérison prochaine. Fin de ce flash, nous vous retrouvons tout à l'heure pour de nouvelles informations sur…_ »

L'homme éteignit l'écran à l'aide de son Omnitech.

Shepard cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à la faible lumière de la navette, puis essaya de se redresser.

Un grognement de douleur lui échappa.

Rien à faire, elle avait encore l'impression d'être un morceau de chair à vif, même après quelques jours de « repos ». Elle essaya de rassembler les quelques informations qu'elle venait d'obtenir. D'après l'écran, ils étaient en mars 2186. Seulement deux mois ? Ils avaient duré une éternité. Une éternité de peine, de souffrances, de haine.

Pourquoi lui avaient-ils montré ça ? Ils voulaient convaincre la galaxie que c'est bien Cerberus qui l'avait capturée, ou alors…C'était pour la convaincre.

Elle, le Commandant Serena Shepard.

La convaincre que c'était bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Comme si elle pouvait oublier les personnes qui lui avaient infligé ces…choses.

Shepard ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à tout ça. Pas maintenant.

* * *

Le jeune homme regarda dehors. Le ciel était blanc, composé d'une immense masse de nuages. Il avait oublié à quoi ressemblait un vrai ciel depuis qu'il s'était installé sur Oméga.

Au loin, il pouvait déjà voir la base de l'Alliance, au loin. Un grand bâtiment blanc, comme tous les autres immeubles, comme les trottoirs et les routes, comme ces nuages. Même les gens étaient habillés en blanc. Enfin, pas tous.

Il détestait cette couleur.

On aurait dit un hôpital géant. Il détestait les hôpitaux, aussi. C'est là qu'il avait perdu sa mère, puis sa grand-mère.  
Et tant d'autres.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Anderson l'avait choisi, lui, plutôt qu'un autre. Mais avait-il le choix ? S'il retournait sur Oméga, il mourrait à coup sûr. Quoique ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Tant pis. Il devait bien ça à l'Amiral. Et il allait enfin rencontrer le Commandant Shepard. Plus qu'une icône, elle était une véritable légende vivante. Et selon lui, elle n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un « garde du corps ». D'après les infos, elle avait été blessée par Cerberus, mais rien n'arrête le Commandant. Elle l'avait déjà prouvé par le passé.

-Lieutenant Vega, tenez-vous prêt, nous arrivons. Une horde de journalistes est devant la base, nous allons peut être devoir finir à pied. Ne répondez à aucune de leur question, surtout sur Shepard.

-Oui, chef.

Comme s'il ne savait pas déjà tout ça.

* * *

Shepard ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était plus dans la navette. A la place, elle se retrouvait dans un lit, au milieu d'une chambre.

La sienne à compter d'aujourd'hui.

C'était une petite pièce, plutôt confortable, avec une bibliothèque et une armoire, toutes deux vides, ainsi qu'un lit et une table. Elle donnait sur l'extérieur de la base, et était éclairée par toute la lumière du jour.

Beaucoup trop de lumière.

Shepard appuya sur un bouton et les stores se baissèrent, la laissant dans un noir presque complet. Seul un rayon de lumière filtrait à travers le dessous de la porte.

Elle s'assit dans son lit, et attendit.

Quoi exactement, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

* * *

James était assis depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsque qu'enfin Anderson vint à sa rencontre. Il avait voulu faire le tour de la base, mais voir tous ces soldats en uniforme l'avait rapidement dissuadé.

« Je veux m'enfuir. »

C'était la seule chose qu'il se répétait depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Terre. Mais où était Shepard ?

-Le Commandant est dans sa chambre, elle dort. Ces derniers jours ont été assez éprouvants. Vous la verrez demain, à son réveil. Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre, elle n'est pas très loin de la sienne.

Pas très loin, pas très loin… Il était à l'opposé ! D'accord ils étaient au même étage, mais ils auraient pu faire un effort dans la répartition des chambres! Ils avaient peur qu'il lui saute dessus ou quoi ? Comme si c'était possible…

* * *

D'après son calendrier, on était le six mars.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas mangé et ne s'était pas lavée depuis son arrivée. Certaines de ses missions avaient demandé bien pire que ça, mais pourtant, elle se sentait sale, comme si son corps n'avait pas encore purgé toutes les saloperies qu'on lui avait fait prendre.

Shepard venait de découvrir l'existence d'une petite salle de bain, rattachée à sa chambre. Un lavabo, une douche, des WC, et un miroir. Elle prit soin de ne pas regarder à travers. Tout le reste était blanc. Cette couleur lui donnait envie de vomir.

Elle fit couler l'eau, et hésita avant d'immerger sa tête.  
Une fois dessous, elle ne voulut plus la quitter. Sa douche sembla durer des heures. Chaude, réconfortante. En sortant, tout allait mieux. Vraiment mieux.

Mais par une habitude malheureuse, son regard croisa le verre du miroir. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle toucha la surface dure et lisse.

Elle ne se reconnut pas dans son propre reflet.

* * *

-D'après les capteurs placés dans sa chambre, elle vient de prendre une douche. Elle est peut être disposée à sortir maintenant. Lieutenant, je veux que vous me retrouviez devant sa chambre d'ici vingt minutes.

-Oui, Amiral.

James s'ennuyait ferme depuis trois jours.

Sa chambre n'avait ni télévision, ni ordinateur, et donc pas d'extranet. Jouer aux cartes lui manquait, aussi. Savoir que Shepard était surveillé ne l'avait pas vraiment mis à l'aise, et il avait pris ces quelques jours pour traquer tous les capteurs de sa chambre. Maintenant, il savait comment les éviter, à défaut de les enlever. Au moins, cette attente n'avait pas été inutile, puisque le Commandant allait mieux. Enfin un peu d'action.

Alors, vingt minutes plus tard, il attendait devant la porte.

* * *

Il y avait du bruit dehors. Shepard était propre, habillée, mais n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas de la porte. Debout, au milieu de la pièce, elle la fixait.

12h45.

La faim commençait à la tenailler après ces jours de jeun. Manger n'était plus une habitude après deux mois nourrie par perfusion, mais elle sentait l'agitation à l'intérieur de son corps.

Elle fit un pas. Puis un deuxième.  
Mais au troisième, une voix la stoppa net dans son élan. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, lui offrant un visage familier.

-Shepard !

-Amiral Anderson !

Pendant un court instant, elle douta. Ses cicatrices étaient encore trop fraîches pour qu'elle lui fasse totalement confiance. Ils étaient amis, c'est vrai, et elle connaissait son sens de la justice. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour protéger des innocents. Et si jamais il croyait qu'elle représentait une menace ?

Anderson sourit et il lui serra chaleureusement la main. Ce geste dissipa tout ses doutes. Soulagée, elle baissa sa garde et pressa sa main. Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui ? Jamais Anderson ne pourrait lui faire une chose pareille. Ils l'avaient surement écarté de l'affaire. C'est ce qu'elle voulait croire.

-Shepard, je suis si content de vous voir !

-Moi aussi, Anderson.

Elle sourit faiblement.

-Vous faites peur à voir, mais ça devrait passer après quelques semaines de repos. Je sais que vous avez très envie de partir, mais tout le monde s'inquiète depuis votre capture. L'État major a décidé que vous resteriez ici quelques temps, le temps qu'ils s'occupent de ces chiens de Cerberus. Alors pour vous faire patienter, je vous amène quelqu'un.

Un jeune homme que Shepard ne connaissait pas s'avança. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

* * *

Shepard ?

C'est vraiment Shepard ?

Il ne l'avait jamais vu face à face, mais il devinait aisément qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Trop mince, trop pâle. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et en bataille, et semblaient plus foncés que sur les photos. Et un peu plus long. Il chercha en vain cette cicatrice près de son œil gauche, et la plus grande sur sa joue. Mais elles n'étaient plus là. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, mais le pire était ses yeux. Ils étaient renommés par la flamme qui les habitait, par leur force, leur hargne et pourtant, cette flamme, il ne la voyait pas. Ils étaient ternes, éteints. Qu'est-ce que Cerberus avait bien pu lui faire pour la mettre dans cet état, elle Shepard, contre qui la Mort elle-même s'est inclinée ?

Il salua. Puis, légèrement hésitant, lui tendit la main.

-Lieutenant James Vega, Commandant Shepard. C'est un honneur.

Cela ne faisait pas partie du protocole. Cela pouvait même être interprété comme un geste familier, et par conséquent insolent. Anderson l'avait fait par amitié, il le savait, et rien ne lui donnait l'autorisation de faire la même chose. Mais sa curiosité était plus forte, il voulait voir sa réaction.

* * *

Il la testait. Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas. Pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien qui elle prétendait ? Sûrement. Elle l'avait vu la toiser de haut en bas, s'arrêtant longuement sur son visage. Son propre reflet devant le miroir l'avait effrayé, alors elle comprenait les doutes d'un inconnu. Sa main rencontra la sienne.

-De même, Lieutenant.

* * *

**Voila, 1er chapitre posté ! J'espère qu'il vous a donné envie de connaître la suite de l'histoire de ma Shep et de James ! :D **

**La suite est déjà rédigée, une dernière correction et je poste tout ça. Si vous avez le temps, donnez moi votre avis, pour savoir si je dois tout reprendre et réécrire, ou si c'est à peu près correct pour l'instant. Et surtout, merci d'avoir lu ! :) **


	3. Histoire d'une gueule de bois

-Commandant Shepard !

La concernée détourna les yeux de la fenêtre. De là, elle pouvait parfois apercevoir un vaisseau décoller. Peut être qu'un jour, le Normandy…  
Elle se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

-Vous continuez à m'appeler Commandant ? Vous savez pourtant que j'ai perdu ce titre depuis un mois déjà…

En effet, l'État Major avait eu « l'immense regret » de lui annoncer la fin de son service au sein de l'Alliance .  
Connards.

Anderson lui avait dit que c'était juste une période de repos. Qu'elle resterait sur Terre juste pour quelques semaines. Mais elle était coincée ici. « Mise à pied » pour étroite collaboration avec Cerberus. Bon sang, cette histoire la mettait hors d'elle. Ils lui enlevaient une des seules choses qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux : sa liberté. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Plus d'orgueil. Plus de fierté. Plus de respect. Plus d'espoir. Elle les détestait tous. Sans exception.

Son cœur était rongé par la haine. L'humanité était sauvée et c'est comme ça qu'on la remerciait ? En lui prenant SON vaisseau ? En envoyant les membres de SON équipage au loin ? En faisant comme si elle n'avait jamais rien accompli ? Tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient en elle, la rendant au bord de l'explosion.  
L'amertume. Les regrets. La peur aussi. Des cauchemars. Ses cauchemars.

* * *

James pouvait voir Shepard bouillonner en cet instant. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser se noyer dans cet océan de haine.  
En un mois, il avait vu à quel point elle était bien loin de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il pensait trouver l'héroïne de la galaxie, forte et fière, une meneuse d'hommes. Et elle l'était. Mais petit à petit, quelque chose d'autre prenait sa place. Une personne blessée par la vie, et en détresse.

Une fois.  
Elle n'avait baissé sa garde qu'une seule et unique fois, lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu sa main, petite et faible dans la sienne. Mais c'était suffisant. Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber.

-Vous n'en portez peut être plus le titre, mais ça ne change pas ce que vous avez fait ou ce que vous êtes. Grâce à vous, l'humanité n'a pas fini en monstre géant. C'est pas rien, quand on y pense.

Il réussit à lui arracher un léger sourire. C'est comme ça qu'il espérait l'amadouer. Par son humour et son charme naturel. Et son physique à tomber, bien sûr.

-Et pourtant, ils me laissent là.

James opina de la tête. Elle avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui infliger ça. Mais qu'est ce que lui pouvait y faire ?

-Allez, ne vous en faites pas Commandant. Maintenant qu'Anderson est parti et que vous n'êtes plus en service, on va pouvoir se détendre. Être en état d'ivresse de temps en temps, ça fait jamais de mal. Alors, vous me suivez ?

-Je ne suis _jamais_ ivre.

-Impossible. Si vous n'avez jamais été bourré, vous avez raté votre vie.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais jamais essayé… Mais sans Ryncol, c'est impossible.

-Vous m'intriguez Commandant. Je relève le défi ! Venez, il doit bien y avoir un bar sympa aux alentours.

Trouver un bar ne fut pas évident. Shepard n'avait pas le droit de quitter la base, et James avait convaincu les gardes avec des insinuations légèrement…Menaçantes.

Le Séoul, nommé ainsi en l'honneur d'un des croiseurs de l'Alliance, qui avait été détruit pendant l'attaque contre Sovereign, était situé juste en face de la base, fréquenté majoritairement par des officiers de l'Alliance et le personnel du complexe. Leur entrée fit cesser toute agitation, et un silence complet s'abattit sur la salle. Shepard n'y prêta aucune attention et s'assit sur un tabouret en face du comptoir. James commanda pour deux, sans objection de sa part.

* * *

Shepard avait arrêté de compter le nombre de verres qui s'étalaient devant elle. Seulement de l'alcool humain. Posés sur le comptoir, ces récipients étaient de tailles, de formes et de couleurs variées, tout comme les liquides qu'ils contenaient quelques heures auparavant. James et elle avaient largement dépassé le quota d'une consommation dite « modérée ». D'ailleurs, le cocktail dans sa main était le seul de toute la carte qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayé. Liquide bleu, légèrement fluorescent, avec un gout de cerise.  
Blue Lagoon.  
Quel nom merdique. Les barmans ne savaient plus quoi inventer.

A sa gauche, James était dans un état lamentable, ivre mort.

Plus le nombre de verre allait croissant, et plus elle l'avait observé avec attention. Il tenait assez bien au début, mais son estomac n'avait pas vraiment apprécié ses mélanges « faits maison », comme il disait. Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots ce soir, mais bizarrement elle se sentait plus proche de lui.  
Le cerner n'avait pas été très difficile. Grand, baraqué, il avait le physique type du soldat de base, qui fait plus travailler son corps que son cerveau. Des cicatrices barraient son visage, comme le sien autrefois, avant que Cerberus n'efface tout.  
C'était des petites marques, que l'on pouvait guérir avec la médecine moderne, mais que la plupart des soldats gardaient comme trophées, ou pour se rappeler à quel point seul, ils étaient faibles.  
Pour se souvenir des personnes qu'ils avaient été incapables de sauver.

Shepard regrettait les siennes. Mindoir, Elysium, la Citadelle. Toutes effacées.

Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son poignet gauche, caché par sa manche. Heureusement, ses tatouages étaient toujours là.

Celui de Vega était très différent du sien. C était un tatouage tribal, qui partait de sa nuque et descendait jusqu'au milieu de son avant-bras. Elle se demandait quelle pouvait être sa signification. Si jamais il sortait du coma éthylique dans lequel il s'était foutu, elle lui demanderait peut être.

En attendant, il était temps de rentrer. Mais elle avait un sérieux problème.  
Comment déplacer un homme de deux fois votre corpulence et prêt à rendre ses boyaux, au milieu de la nuit, et sans se faire remarquer ?

* * *

Hmm, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien…

Que s'est il passé hier soir ?  
Impossible de se rappeler clairement.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir commandé à boire. Puis plus rien. Shepard avait dû le ramener, vu son état. Il espérait jute ne pas avoir dit trop de conneries. Au moins, il avait gardé ses vêtements, c'est bon signe. Dès que son mal de tête serait passé, il irait directement s'excuser. Et la remercier.

Son réveil digital indiquait 14 heures et 16 minutes. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Shepard et lui devaient se retrouver pour déjeuner il y a deux heures déjà.  
Non seulement il s'était pris une cuite monumentale, mais en plus il ratait leur rendez- vous habituel ? Comment pouvait-elle le prendre au sérieux avec ça…

Il avait besoin de faire un peu d'exercices, cela l'aiderait à calmer sa frustration. La base était calme, comme d'habitude. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour s'habituer à ce rythme de vie, calme et loin de tout danger. Il regrettait un peu les butariens enragés, mais juste un peu. A cette heure-ci, la cantine était déserte, le service étant terminé depuis longtemps. C'était une des choses qu'il avait le plus de mal à supporter, l'impression que chaque étape de sa journée était chronométrée, contrôlée.  
Pourtant, il se savait mieux loti que d'autres. Shepard était sans cesse épiée par quelques gardes, qui se croyaient discrets. Elle se retenait de leur hurler dessus à chaque fois qu'elle les croisait. James avait parié qu'elle finirait par craquer et leur mettre une bonne raclée.  
Elle avait tenu le pari.

Personne ne les approchait. Alors c'était juste lui et elle. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. La plupart du temps, elle regardait dans le vague et semblait tout oublier autour d'elle. Elle s'enfermait dans son monde, là où James ne pouvait pas entrer.

Il atteignit la cour principale de la base.

* * *

Shepard courrait.

James avait manqué le déjeuner. Pas étonnant, surtout avec la gueule de bois qu'il devait avoir en ce moment même.  
Alors, comme elle était seule, elle courrait. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

En un mois, elle avait commencé à reprendre un peu de masse musculaire, mais elle était toujours très loin de sa forme habituelle. La peur n'aidait pas. Elle avait parfois l'impression que les cicatrices qui barraient son torse allaient se rouvrir au moindre mouvement.

La cour était grande, recouverte d'herbe à certains endroits et même quelques arbres, où venaient se poser les oiseaux. Elle se laissa tomber au sol. L'herbe était fraiche, et elle aimait son contact frais entre ses doigts. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Les oiseaux chantaient, le ciel était bleu, quelques fleurs pointaient le bout de leur nez. Une odeur de printemps flottait dans l'air. C'était un beau mois d'avril comme elle n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un se glisser à ses côtés.

James.

A force de le côtoyer, elle commençait à reconnaître sa présence. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Lui regardait le ciel, l'air las.

-Tout va bien, Lieutenant ?

-Ouais. Je voulais juste vous remercier pour hier. Et…Pardon d'avoir fini complètement… Sans commentaire. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à me ramener en un seul morceau. D'ailleurs, comment vous avez fait ?

-Oh, vous ne voulez pas savoir.

-A ce point ? Je me fie à votre jugement alors ! Par contre, je dois admettre que vous aviez raison, vous êtes plus dure à saouler qu'un krogan !

Il avait utilisé son ton moqueur, comme d'habitude, et sa réplique sonnait comme une provocation.

Et pour la première fois depuis trois mois, elle ria. Pas un de ces rires forcés et factices, non un rire léger et franc, si rare en ces temps sombres.

Le premier pas vers un nouveau départ ?

* * *

Vega fut touché en plein cœur. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire auparavant. La joie est un sentiment contagieux. Alors, il se mit à rire, lui aussi.  
Ils étaient bien, là, à regarder le ciel. Il aurait voulu lui poser des tas de questions, mais il savait qu'il devait être patient. Shepard disait ce qu'elle voulait, à qui elle voulait, quand elle voulait, et si elle le voulait.

Peut être que lui aussi ferait tomber ses propres masques, un jour. Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste savourer l'instant, si apaisant.

* * *

**Et hop ! La suite, comme promis ! ****Et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas remarqué, j'ai mis à jour la première partie du prologue, qui était vraiment, vraiment nul. Je pense que ce changement permet de mieux comprendre le mental du personnage. ****Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! :D**


	4. Histoire d'une addiction

Seule.

Shepard n'avait reçu ni nouvelles, ni visites. Sûrement interdites. Ses coéquipiers étaient soit loin, soit en fuite, soit pour certains, enfermés.

Les autres, coincés comme elle ici, ne lui adressaient pas la parole. Peut-être qu'elle les intimidait trop. Ou alors ils la prenaient pour une psychopathe qui aurait perdu la tête et qui crierait à la fin de la galaxie, juste pour qu'on fasse attention à elle.  
Elle avait arrêté de chercher des explications rationnelles.

L'isolation n'était pas facile, même si James était là. Elle avait appris à lui accorder sa confiance, étape par étape. Mais il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Ses amis lui manquaient. Il lui manquait.  
Elle se demandait aussi qu'elle avait été le sort réservé au simulacre de famille qui lui restait. Bientôt quatre mois sans nouvelles…

Elle lâcha le livre qu'elle avait dans la main. Depuis qu'elle avait droit à une sortie par semaine, elle profitait de ses escapades en ville pour remplir sa bibliothèque. James ne comprenait pas du tout son intérêt pour les bouquins. Il préférait acheter de vieux DVD, qu'ils regardaient ensemble pour combler leur soirée. A chacun son passe-temps.  
Elle quitta sa chambre, et traversa la base pour rejoindre la cour. James était déjà là, dans l'herbe, en train de faire ses pompes. Cette scène la fit sourire. Il ne plaisantait pas avec sa forme physique.

-Rebonjour James. Vous permettez ?

Elle lui désigna son dos.

-Pour vous asseoir ? Pas de problème Commandant, c'est pas une maigrichonne comme vous qui va me faire peur !

-Ah oui ? Je crois que vous sous-estimez ma masse musculaire, Lieutenant. Ne bougez pas, le temps que je m'installe.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'assit sur son dos. Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle en profita pour se moquer de lui.

-Alors Lieutenant, un problème ?

-Pas du tout Commandant. C'est juste que…

Il souffla.

-Je ne…fais plus assez…d'exercices, depuis…que...je suis là.

-Et moi donc…

* * *

James continua ses pompes, Shepard toujours sur son dos. Une question lui brulait la langue. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à se lancer ?

Pourquoi pas. Ces quelques semaines avaient légèrement entaillé la carapace de Shepard. Elle s'amusait plus souvent de ses pitreries, et riait à ses blagues. Sauf les plus nuls.  
Allez, il faut savoir se jeter à l'eau de temps en temps.

-Shepard… Vous savez pourquoi…Vous avez été mise à pied ?

-Hmm. Pas vous ? Collaboration avec Cerberus.

-Et c'est tout ?

Shepard se leva, puis s'assit dans l'herbe. Après avoir repris son souffle, James se mit en face d'elle.

-Honnêtement ? Bien sûr que non. Mais je ne peux pas en parler.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, il ne m'aurait pas affecté à votre « garde », sinon.

-Exactement. Vous êtes là pour que je reste dans le droit chemin. Et que je garde certaines choses que je sais pour moi.

-Vraiment ? On m'a simplement dit que mon boulot serait de vous protéger, si jamais Cerberus tentait quelque chose pour vous récupérer.

Elle prit un ton sarcastique.

-Dites plutôt pour empêcher que je les rejoigne.

James s'étonna de cette réponse. Pourquoi l'Alliance ne lui ferait pas confiance ? Quoique. Il se souvenait de la conversation d'Anderson avec Udina et un autre officier, le Major quelque chose.

-Je me rappelle maintenant, Udina avait parlé de la possibilité que vous puissiez être contrôlé par Cerberus, surtout après votre enlèvement.

-Mon enlèvement, hein ?

-Oui. Je me souviens aussi qu'un certain Major Al…Alimo…Non, Aleto, ne vous avez pas reconnu lorsqu'on vous avait retrouvé, vu votre sale état, et avait donné son accord pour vous garder ici pendant quelques temps.

-Alenko. Le Major Kaidan Alenko.

-Comment ? Ah oui, ça devait être son nom. Shepard ? Tout va bien ?

* * *

Elle fut prise d'un vertige, et se prit la tête dans ses mains.  
Kaidan…Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Le comportement d'Udina ne l'étonnait guère, mais lui… Il l'avait rejeté sur Horizon, assez violemment d'ailleurs, mais elle avait reçu son mail, quelques jours après. Cela ne comptait donc pas ?  
« Je veux te voir. » Un mensonge de plus.

James la regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle contrôla ses émotions, comme elle avait toujours appris à le faire.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien. Juste…Des mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface.

- Les deux mois de…Torture ?

-Oui. Vous savez, je crois en votre sincérité, vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire la vérité sur ce qui s'est réellement passé pendant ces deux mois. Je n'ai pas encore le courage de ressasser tout ça. Par contre, je peux vous dire une chose. Grâce à vous, je commence à aller mieux… Un peu.  
James, qu'est ce que c'est que ce sourire ?

-Rien du tout, chef. Je me disais juste que bientôt, vous ne pourrez plus vous passer de moi.

-Ne prenez pas trop la grosse tête, Lieutenant, vous serez déçu. Vous avez eu votre réponse, à moi maintenant. Comment en êtes vous arrivé à devenir mon geôlier personnel ?

-Ah. Je vois. Je m'en doutais. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

-On a toujours le choix.

Le brusquer était inutile, et pour une fois qu'ils s'ouvraient un peu l'un à l'autre, elle n'allait pas gâcher ça. Libre à lui de répondre.

-Merci, Commandant. Mais je vous dois bien ça. Ça vous gêne si je prends une clope en même temps ? Ça m'aide à…Me calmer.

Shepard hocha la tête. Il s'exécuta, sortant le paquet et le briquet qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui. Il tira une longue bouffée, et un nuage de fumée se forma autour de lui. Il tendit le paquet à Shepard. Elle hésita. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire très attention à ses addictions, même les plus… « Inoffensives ». Façon de parler, mais entre ça et les drogues dures, le choix était vite fait.  
La fumée brûla sa gorge. Sa dernière cigarette remontait à bien, bien longtemps.

James commença son récit.

-Quand les Récolteurs ont commencé à attaquer les colonies, j'ai été affecté à la protection de l'une d'entre elle, Fehl Prime. C'était une petite colonie tranquille, sans histoire. Avant que les Récolteurs débarquent en tout cas. On était tout un escadron, avec notre chef, Toni. C'était un sacré fils de pute, mais un vrai meneur d'hommes. Parfois, vous me faites penser à lui. Enfin…

James fit bouger sa cigarette entre ses doigts. Elle se consumait lentement, quelques morceaux de cendres se collant à ses vêtements.

-Vraiment ? Vous me le présenterez un jour.

-Il est mort. Lui comme tout le reste de mon unité. J'ai du choisir entre eux et les données qu'on avait rassemblé sur les Récolteurs. J'ai choisi les données.

-Je vois. Choix difficile. Et la colonie ?

-Évaporée. On a pu sauver quelques colons, mais la majorité a été emportée par ces monstres. Et vous savez quel est le pire dans cette histoire ? C'est que ces foutus données pour lesquelles j'ai perdu tout le monde n'ont servi à rien, puisque pendant ce temps là, vous détruisiez la base des Récolteurs.  
Alors j'ai quitté l'Alliance. Ils m'avaient promu. Après ce massacre, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux pour me garder. Je me suis installé sur Oméga, passant mon temps à jouer, et à boire.

-Et c'est là qu'Anderson vous a trouvé ?

-Ouais. Après plusieurs mois là-bas, je ne m'étais pas fait que des amis. L'Amiral m'a sauvé. Et lorsqu'il m'a parlé de vous, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Si je peux encore être utile…

Il écrasa sa cigarette contre le sol. Ses bras se croisèrent sur ses genoux, repliés sur lui. Il regardait loin devant lui, dans le vague. Son esprit était loin, à cet instant.

Il souffrait. Il était écrasé par ses remords, et elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue. A trop se concentrer sur sa petite personne, elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir souffrir.  
Une sensation étrange la parcourut. De la peine mêlée à de l'espoir. C'était malsain. Elle se réjouissait qu'il ait souffert. Parce que cela le rendait comme elle.

* * *

-Je comprends. Alors répondez-moi franchement. Vous êtes satisfait d'être ici, avec moi ? Vous ne pensez pas que je suis devenu un fardeau pour l'Alliance, et que votre job se résume à…me calmer ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard n'attendait qu'une chose, comme d'habitude. La vérité. Shepard n'était pas du genre à accepter les mensonges, et il savait qu'il n'avait qu'un choix possible. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils avaient rarement été aussi proche physiquement, ce qui lui permit de mieux contempler ses yeux, si particuliers. D'abord verts à l'extérieur, de la même couleur que les siens, ils se transformaient au fur et à mesure pour devenir d'un doux noisette. Il remarqua également des petites tâches brunes, surtout dans son œil gauche, qui constellait son iris. Ses yeux étaient beaux et francs, et représentaient l'exact reflet de sa personnalité.

Criants de vérité.  
Implacable, mais en même temps doux, comme si elle savait quand passer de l'un à l'autre. Leur échange ne dura que quelques secondes, mais permit à Vega d'être sûr de sa réponse. Réelle et franche, comme elle le voulait.

-Non. Vous ne serez jamais un fardeau Shepard. Jamais, j'en suis sûr. Peut être que tout le monde n'y croit pas, et que l'on vous fait passer pour une folle, mais d'ici peu, les Moissonneurs arriveront, je le sais. Et là, on aura besoin de vous, encore. Mon rôle, c'est de m'assurer que vous ne l'oubliez pas. C'est comme ça que je le vois.

Un sourire amical flottait sur ses lèvres. Quant au Commandant, elle le regardait à nouveau dans le fond des yeux, comme si elle voulait sonder son être tout entier. Elle n'exprima aucun signe de joie ou d'apaisement extérieur, mais c'était inutile.

Vega l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

* * *

**:3 **  
**Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires et les fav' ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. J'essaierai de poster la suite demain, car je fais le pont (vive les jours fériés!) et je n'aurais pas accès à Internet. J'en ai profité pour re-modifier le prologue, qui comporte maintenant un petit résumé et quelques précisions.**  
**Autre chose, j'ai arrêté de jouer à la bilingue et j'ai changé tous les titres(sauf celui de l'histoire), maintenant en français. Je dois bien ça à notre belle langue. :)**


	5. Histoire d'une question

Mai.

Ces deux derniers mois avaient passé lentement, avec des journées pleines de rires, et des nuits hantées par de nombreux cauchemars. Parfois, elle s'éveillait en hurlant, et remerciait l'architecte de l'Alliance pour avoir construit une cellule aussi bien isolée.  
Personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Elle s'était depuis longtemps débarrassée des capteurs et des caméras, qui jonchaient maintenant le sol, dans un coin de la pièce. Elle les avait volontairement laissées là.  
Pour les défier. Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'elle était aussi stupide ?

Il n'était que 5h du matin, mais elle était réveillée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Depuis cet automne 2170, elle avait beaucoup de mal à dormir une nuit complète. Ses vieilles angoisses finissaient toujours par la tirer de son sommeil. Alors, comme presque tous les matins, elle rejoignit leur petit coin de jardin, à elle et à James. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, appréciant ce temps de silence. Les étoiles brillaient encore dans le ciel, mais très loin, on pouvait apercevoir l'aube pointer le bout de son nez. La ville dormait encore, mis à part quelques navettes par-ci par-là.

Elle avait toujours aimé ces moments de solitude. Déjà sur Mindoir, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle montait en haut des collines pour y rester des heures durant, simplement à regarder les nuages. Mindoir était son paradis. Mais, « même au paradis on finit par se faire chier ». Jenkins lui avait dit ça un jour, en parlant d'Eden Prime. Encore un autre gosse des colonies blasé par ces havres de paix.

Contrairement à eux, Shepard avait changé d'avis depuis bien longtemps. Elle regrettait Mindoir. Elle regrettait son enfance insouciante.

Parfois, elle croyait voir l'enthousiasme de Jenkins à travers James. Même rire, même franc-parler.  
Mais Shepard savait qu'ils étaient différents. James portait quelque chose que le jeune soldat n'avait pas. Un passé. Sombre. Un poids terrible sur la conscience, la perte d'êtres chers que l'on n'a pas su protéger. Il parlait peu de son passé, tout comme elle. Excepté l'histoire de Fehl Prime, elle ne savait rien de lui et de sa vie. Vu le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et le temps qu'ils passeraient sûrement ensemble dans le futur, elle aurait dû se renseigner. Bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que personne ne parlait naturellement d'un passé douloureux. Sauf James, peut être. Car contrairement à elle et à bien des personnes qu'elle avait rencontré, il était spontané, lui.

* * *

James s'étira longuement le dos, jusqu'au craquement complet de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il avait mal dormi.

Même après le départ de Shepard, il avait passé une partie de la nuit devant son écran de télévision -qu'il avait obtenu après avoir supplié Anderson à genoux- à regarder de vieux films, n'ayant toujours pas accès au câble. « Pour le bien être de Shepard, il est mieux que vous n'ayez pas de contact ostentatoire avec l'extérieur, puisqu'elle en est totalement privée et pourrait se sentir exclue. » Quelle excuse bidon. Comme si Shepard était du genre à pleurnicher sur un truc pareil.

Machinalement, il se leva vers la salle de bain, qui s'éclaira automatiquement après son entrée, lui blessant les yeux. Foutus lampes. Il regrettait les bons vieux interrupteurs de chez son oncle et sa tante. Il exécuta sa petite routine matinale, douche, rasage – il en avait bien besoin – et se prépara à rejoindre le Commandant.

Par une forme d'intuition, il regarda le calendrier en papier qu'elle lui avait offert, afin de compter le nombre de jours passés dans cet « asile de dingues ».

Son pressentiment était fondé. Il fallait qu'il prépare vite ses affaires pour ne pas être en retard.

* * *

Le jour était levé depuis longtemps maintenant, et Shepard était assise à sa place habituelle au réfectoire. Un petit-déjeuner léger, juste un café et une pomme, histoire de la réveiller avant de commencer ses exercices. James était encore en retard. Elle avait cherché son visage dans la foule -il n'était jamais le dernier à se servir- et ne l'ayant pas vu, avait commencé sans lui. Elle savoura son café et mit la pomme dans sa poche, la gardant pour plus tard. Estimant avoir assez attendu, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du self.  
Prendre l'air lui ferait du bien.

Mais quelque chose perturba ces plans. Le choc fut violent, et elle atterrit sur le sol.

* * *

La collision l'avait à peine ébranlé, mais la personne en face de lui avait fini par terre. Il lui tendit la main, et sourit à mesure qu'il la reconnaissait.

-Justement, je vous cherchais Lola.

Lola. Le surnom qu'il lui avait donné. C'était une habitude qu'il avait, pour mieux « se souvenir de gens ». Même si là, c'était juste une façon de se rapprocher d'elle. La première fois qu'il l'avait appelé comme ça, elle avait juste ri. Elle avait montré un peu d'étonnement aussi. Alors il lui avait parlé de la vrai Lola, sœur de son meilleur ami. Plus vieille que lui, dure à cuire et surtout, canon. Shepard était comme elle, mais en mieux. Il avait préféré omettre le fait qu'il avait été complètement accro à elle pendant plusieurs années, et qu'elle était, accessoirement, son ex petite amie. Elle se serait doutée de quelque chose.  
En ce moment, sa maîtrise de lui-même laissait à désirer. Il n'était pas doué pour cacher ses sentiments. Shepard allait finir par découvrir son double-jeu, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

-James, quel hasard. C'est votre façon de dire bonjour aux gens ? En leur rentrant dedans ?

-Vous savez bien que vous êtes la seule personne à qui je rentre dedans.

-Irrécupérable. Vous êtes en retard, et pas qu'un peu. Dans ce genre de cas, on fait profil-bas.

-Oui chef.

Depuis peu, il s'autorisait quelques familiarités avec elle, en plus de l'appeler Lola. Quelques insinuations, du flirt de bas étage. Cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, au contraire, elle se prenait souvent au jeu, et leurs rapports étaient devenu assez proche d'une franche camaraderie. Pas tout à fait sur un pied d'égalité, elle restait son supérieur, mais pas non plus une simple relation mentor/élève. Dire qu'ils étaient amis était présomptueux, mais le mot sonnait bien à ses oreilles.

Après l'avoir toisé de haut en bas, elle sembla enfin remarquer les sacs qu'il tenait à la main, et sa tenue de civil.

-Vous partez quelque part ?

Aucune appréhension dans sa voix. Dommage. Il avait espéré voir au moins un petit signe de surprise.

-Seulement pour trois jours. Affaires familiales, rien de grave.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste…une date importante pour moi. Un anniversaire.

-Je vois. Pour combien de temps ? J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander à votre retour. Une question personnelle.

Il arqua un sourcil. Shepard voulait en savoir plus sur lui ?

-Le Commandant Shepard s'intéresse à moi ? Mon charme fait-il enfin effet ?  
Ne faites pas cette tête-là, je plaisantais.

Un sourire ironique barra son visage. James reprit.

-D'accord, je vous dirais tout sur _mi vida_. Le voyage ne devrait pas prendre plus de trois jours. Mais en échange…

-En échange ?

-Vous répondrez à une de mes questions ! Chacun son tour, comme ça, ce sera équitable.

Elle sembla réfléchir à sa proposition, pesant le pour et le contre. Shepard était toujours prévoyante à l'extrême.

-Hmm…D'accord, marché » conclu. Mais sur quel sujet ?

-Je ne vais pas vous le dire tout de suite, il faut laisser un peu de suspens ! Vous verrez. Je reviendrai vite.

Sur ces mots, il lui adressa un dernier sourire, et après l'avoir salué, partit rejoindre la navette qui l'attendait, son sac sur le dos. Il regrettait un peu de l'abandonner comme ça, mais rater cet événement était impossible.  
A mesure que la navette s'éloignait, il se rappela de son arrivée ici, et du dégout qu'il avait ressenti. Il avait voulu s'enfuir loin, très loin.  
Qui aurait cru qu'aujourd'hui, cet endroit allait lui manquer, même pour quelques jours ?

* * *

Ces trois jours furent horriblement longs.  
Et mornes.  
Et silencieux.

Pour une fois qu'elle réclamait un peu d'animation…

Il devait être rentré depuis plusieurs heures déjà, cet idiot. Elle avait d'abord attendu dans la cour, puis dans le réfectoire, et à l'entrée du complexe, et enfin, lasse, dans sa chambre. Elle n'aimait pas attendre. Elle ne supportait pas l'inertie non plus. Résolue, elle avait atterri dans la chambre de James, qu'il n'avait même pas verrouillée avant de partir. Assise à même le sol, dos contre l'armoire, tête contre la baie vitrée, elle regardait dehors. Il se faisait tard, même pour elle. Ses yeux se fermaient, petit à petit. Elle ne tiendrait jamais toute la nuit. Le doute commençait à s'infiltrer sournoisement dans son esprit.

Et si jamais il était parti pour de bon ? Si jamais il avait menti ?  
Non, il lui devait une réponse. Et elle aussi. Il reviendrait.

Elle avait attendu trois jours, ce n'était pas ces quelques heures de plus qui allait la…En fait, si. Ces quelques heures étaient les pires.

* * *

Crevé.  
C'est comme ça qu'il se sentait dans l'instant présent. Revoir sa famille lui avait fait du bien, mais l'avait épuisé. Il avait oublié à quel point ils étaient…bruyants. Ça changeait radicalement de son quotidien avec Shepard. Son visage lui vint en tête. Vu l'heure, même elle devait dormir. Il passerait la voir demain.

Il se traina jusqu'à sa chambre, dont la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Bizarre, il ne l'avait pas fermé ? Vu sa mémoire c'était fort…

Ce qu'il vit l'arrêta net. Et faillit lui déclencher une attaque.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre.  
Qui cela pouvait-il être à une heure pareille ? Et qui pourrait s'introduire dans sa chambre ? A moins que…  
La tension retomba immédiatement après qu'il l'ait reconnu. C'était Shepard, endormie. Dans SA chambre. Peut être qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui ? Il n'était pas vraiment en avance, c'est sûr, alors elle avait peut être… Stop. Ce n'était pas le genre de Shepard. Tant pis, rêver un peu ne faisait de mal à personne.  
Il lui tourna le dos pour poser son sac, et lorsque celui-ci toucha le sol dans un léger bruit, il crut mourir pour la seconde fois en moins de deux minutes.

Shepard était juste derrière lui, placé dans une position bien spéciale. Son pouce était à quelques millimètres de la base de sa nuque, que ces instructeurs lui avaient toujours dit de protéger. Un nœud nerveux, point faible difficile à trouver, mais très sensible. Ses doigts l'avaient trouvé instinctivement, comme mué par un instinct de survie. Un réflexe de soldat menacé de mort, car on n'utilisait jamais cette prise à la légère. Sauf contre un ennemi mortel.

Il ne bougea pas, tenant trop à la vie, mais lui parla doucement.

-Hey, Lola, c'est moi Vega. Tout va bien.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.  
Lentement, le commandant relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui, reprenant ses esprits. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Je…Désolée, je ne voulais pas… Un bruit m'a réveillé et…Mon corps a bougé…Tout seul.

- Et ben, drôle de réflexe ? Vous n'avez pas déjà fait quelques victimes dans votre sommeil ? Des victimes masculines, j'entends.

Elle soupira.

-A peine de retour et vous recommencez déjà avec vos blagues salaces ? Et…Faites attention à vos insinuations Lieutenant, cela pourrait se retourner contre vous. J'ai failli vous mettre K.O. en moins de deux secondes, à l'instant.

-Serait-ce une menace ? Il va falloir plus que ça pour me faire peur ! Attendez, vous partez déjà ?

-Vous êtes bien rentré, et il se fait tard, alors oui. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez prendre le risque et passer la nuit avec moi, James ?

Elle arborait maintenant un air carnassier et sensuel qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il frissonna. Ah, la faiblesse de l'homme.

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Alors ?

-Euh…Je…C'est-à-dire que…

-Hmf. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Juste du flirt, pas vrai ? Passez une bonne nuit…James.

La façon dont elle avait dit son prénom le raidit encore plus. Et c'était lui le dragueur ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

-Bon, d'accord, vous m'avez eu. Mais pourquoi étiez-vous dans ma chambre ?

-C'est votre question ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, calme et posée, pourtant comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais qu'attendait-il au juste ? Shepard n'était pas comme les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas juste répondre normalement, comme n'importe qui.  
Alors que lui n'était qu'un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Il lui répondit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Oui.


	6. Histoire d'une réponse

**Hey ! Le chapitre 5, une torture mentale ? C'était juste la mise en bouche. Voila le plat de résistance. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Dans la chambre, tout était calme. Sans bruit, sans lumière, il réfléchissait.

Son réveil le tira rudement de sa léthargie. Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas l'avoir programmé. Une plaisanterie de Shepard ?

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il pensa à elle. Les heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble cette nuit, juste à parler, bien sûr, le confortait dans sa position vis-à-vis d'elle. Certes, elle était un héros, la crème des soldats, et elle maniait le langage comme personne. Elle avait toujours raison. Ou elle arrivait toujours à vous ranger à son opinion. Mais malgré cette façade, elle restait humaine. Avec ses…faiblesses ? Non, le mot ne convenait pas. Disons avec ses…failles ? Non, toujours pas. Enfin, peut importe leur nom, James savait juste qu'elles étaient là.

Il regrettait un peu d'avoir gâché sa question, étant donné la réponse évasive qu'elle lui avait servie.

« Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Vous avez beaucoup de retard. »

Il l'avait fixé, attendant une suite à cette réponse. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il avait tenté une autre approche. Mais elle était bien trop maligne pour lui.

« C'est une autre question.»

Et elle avait sourit. Par respect du jeu, il avait d'abord répondu à la sienne.

Elle voulait l'entendre parler de sa famille. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Ils ne parlaient jamais de leur passé. Marquée par le raid butarien, il savait pertinemment que le sien avait été douloureux. Son histoire à lui était beaucoup moins tragique, mais la cicatrice était là.

Au début, il s'était emmêlé les pinceaux, par tentative de rassembler quelques bribes de souvenirs incohérents. Puis les mots étaient sortis d'un coup, en une cascade qu'il n'arrivait plus à arrêter.

Il avait parlé de sa mère, morte quand il n'avait que treize ans. De sa _abuelita, _qui l'avait toujours gâté. De ses parents de substitution, Carmen et son mari, l'oncle de James, Emilio Vega. C'est de lui que venait son nom de famille. Un vétéran, fier de ses valeurs et de son honneur, qu'il avait transmis à son neveu. C'est lui qui l'avait sauvé de la délinquance et des gans qui faisait régner la loi sur son quartier. Sans lui, ils auraient fini comme beaucoup de ses cousins, dealer, voleur, braqueur, tueur. Certains étaient enfermés, d'autres morts. Pourtant, ils avaient été de braves gosses, avant.

Nostalgique, il fouilla son tiroir et en sortit une photo sur papier, comme on n'en faisait plus depuis longtemps. Sa famille avait toujours préféré le papier, pour pourvoir tenir ses souvenirs en main.

Lorsqu'il l'avait montré à Shepard, elle avait délicatement passé ses doigts sur les différents visages. Elle avait regardé cette photo comme un trésor inestimable.

« Vous êtes là, le petit garçon à gauche. L'homme en uniforme, c'est votre oncle. A côté, c'est Carmen. Lui, c'est sûrement votre père, vous avez les mêmes yeux. Et votre mère est là. Le même sourire. »

Sa mère souriait tout le temps, c'est vrai. Comme lui, Shepard avait dit.

« Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de votre père. Comment est-il ? »

Son père. Le sujet était sensible. Il avait honte de lui. Ses actes avaient bouleversé l'enfance de James, et même après son déménagement, avait continué à perturber son existence. Même à elle il ne voulait pas en parler.

« C'est une autre question. Répondez d'abord à la mienne.»

« Je vois. Vous voulez jouer à ça avec moi Lieutenant ? Préparez-vous à perdre. »

La provoquer n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue, mais tout dévoiler maintenant serait une entorse aux règles de leur jeu. Quelle question allait-il bien pouvoir lui poser…

* * *

Postée depuis plusieurs minutes devant sa bibliothèque, elle parcourait les rayons avec sa main droite, à la recherche d'un nouvel ouvrage. Elle les connaissait presque tous, et les restants ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle cherchait de l'action brute, de l'amour simple, et une fin heureuse. Pas un de ces thrillers psychologiques comme elle vivait en ce moment même. Un peu de légèreté, c'est tout ce qui lui fallait.

Les doigts de sa main gauche jouaient avec une cigarette éteinte, la dernière de son paquet. Le court voyage de James l'avait fait reprendre, et même s'il était revenu, elle avait du mal à s'arrêter. Elle avait toujours besoin d'être dépendante de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un.

Elle prit un livre dans une main, briquet dans l'autre, et sortit fumer. Elle fut vite rejointe par son garde du corps.

-Vous savez Lola, fumer est très mauvais pour la santé.

-Et c'est vous qui me faites la morale ?

Elle désigna de la tête le paquet qui dépassait de sa poche.

-Peut être, mais moi je n'ai pas déjà une vie au compteur.

Il l'avait dit sur un ton moqueur, mais elle ne ria pas. Elle n'eut pas mal non plus. Sa résurrection avait été douloureuse, mais lui semblait si lointaine maintenant, comme un cauchemar d'enfant. Elle écrasa son mégot sur le sol, lâchant un soupir de regret. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur le paquet du fumeur en face d'elle. Elle devait vraiment apprendre à se passer de ses addictions.

-Une autre ?

Ayant vu son regard, il lui tendait son paquet, plein. Elle résista tant bien que mal à la tentation.

-Non merci, ça ira.

-Comme vous voulez. Vous préférez vos lights, c'est ça ?

Elle se contenta d' hausser les épaules. Lights, parfumées, roulées, qu'importe. Tout ce qui importait était le geste.

-Shepard, vous avez une marque préférée ?

Elle le fixa, interloquée. Sérieusement ?

-C'est _ça_, votre question ? Mes clopes préférées ?

-Et alors, il faut parfois poser des questions inutiles pour mieux connaître quelqu'un. Et on ne l'a pas interdit dans les règles. Donc oui, c'est ma question.

-Je ne fume pas.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-C'était juste pour décompresser un peu. Je m'arrête définitivement à partir d'aujourd'hui. Et vous ?

-Moi ? Je préfère les cigares. Ça, c'est un vrai truc de mec.

-Vous pensez que ça vous rend plus viril ?

-Aha, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être le gars le plus attirant de la base. Vu la concurrence…Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ?

Elle ria à sa remarque. Quel beau parleur.

-Hmm, j'hésite. Bien sûr que vous êtes le meilleur, M. Vega.

-Ah, je le savais. Vous me flattez Lola, mais il en faut plus que ça pour me faire rougir !

-Vous êtes sûr, _James_ ?

Il piqua un fard. Elle adorait le taquiner. Ses réactions face à ces intonations étaient toujours…Intéressantes. Surtout lorsqu'elle appuyait sur son prénom. Et ça ne ratait jamais.

-Bon, ok, je m'avoue vaincu. Mais c'est cruel de jouer avec mon faible cœur d'homme.

-Je vous fais autant d'effet que ça ?

Son ton était chargé d'ironie, ce qui accrut encore la surprise liée à la réponse qu'il lui donna.

-Vous n'avez même pas idée.

Elle se raidit instantanément. Elle n'aimait pas le ton sérieux de sa voix. Pitié, qu'il sorte une plaisanterie, qu'ils puissent encore continuer à faire semblant.

* * *

Il se maudit lui-même.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se taire. Ou à contrôler ses pulsions. Si Shepard le prenait mal, il était fini. Deux mois gâché, et les faibles bases de l'amitié qu'ils avaient commencé à construire, détruite. Réfléchis, se dit-il. C'est maintenant, où il sera trop tard.

-Nous savons bien que personne ne peut résister à votre charme irrésistible, Lola.

Il soupira de soulagement. C'était moins une. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un camarade pour elle, et que leur flirt n'était qu'un jeu. Mais au fond de lui-même, il avait toujours espéré plus. Il avait tenté sa chance, s'aventurant au delà des règles, et il avait perdu.

La main droite de Shepard lâcha son autre poignet. A chaque fois qu'elle était anxieuse, elle serrait son poignet gauche de son autre main et la massait avec de grands gestes. Il n'avait aucune idée de la signification de ce geste, mais elle le faisait fréquemment.

Bordel, pourquoi était-il aussi stupide ?

* * *

Les derniers mots de James sonnaient creux.  
Elle avait été aveugle. Encore. Elle avait fait son choix depuis bien longtemps, et elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse…Attendre quelque chose.

Non c'est faux. Elle le savait très bien. Elle l'avait encouragé à continuer alors qu'elle avait parfaitement deviné ses réelles intentions derrière son attitude joueuse.  
Et elle l'avait déçu. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? A force de le côtoyer, elle avait perdu l'habitude de contrôler ses émotions, comme avant. Sa carapace s'était fissurée face à sa bonne humeur et son entrain, contagieux.

Mais elle ne se permettrait pas de faire la même erreur une nouvelle fois. Trop de gens avaient soufferts en s'attachant à elle. Trop étaient morts en voulant la protéger.

Elle essayait de se convaincre ainsi. Ne pas s'engager pour ne pas blesser l'autre.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas se tromper elle-même indéfiniment.

Elle avait peur. Peur d'être abandonner, encore.

Sa dépendance des autres restait sa plus grande faiblesse. Malgré les années et les coups durs, elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'en défaire. Elle était incapable de vivre pour elle-même.

Sa mère, et Ben, puis Enzo étaient morts. Le jeune Jenkins aussi. Et Ash.  
Ash qu'elle avait sacrifiée pour le sauver, _lui_.

_Lui_, en qui elle avait toute confiance. Elle s'était accrochée à cet homme de toutes ses forces. La mort lui avait tout pris. Il lui avait permis d'avancer. Il était son repère. Elle pensait ne plus jamais être seule.

Le sort en avait décidé autrement. _Il_ en avait décidé autrement.

James l'avait dit lui-même. Il l'avait enfermé. Il allait la laisser dépérir, après deux mois entiers de torture, où elle avait été plus seule que jamais. Face à son destin, et ses remords.

Elle s'était juré de changer. D'être indépendante, sans avoir besoin d'une bouée de sauvetage.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Et James était là. Et il en voulait plus. Trop.  
Se servir de lui ainsi était indécent, elle le savait. Elle ne pourrait pas profiter de sa compassion éternellement.

Soudain, son poignet la brûla. Un signe de son subconscient. « Montre-lui. »  
Elle hésita. Si elle le faisait, il en saurait beaucoup plus sur sa mentalité que n'importe qui. Mais après joué avec lui ainsi, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Il lui avait avoué sa faiblesse. Elle allait lui donner la sienne.

-James. Relevez la tête. Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

-Hmm, une surprise. J'aime ça.

-Arrêtez. C'est inutile de faire semblant. Je ne suis pas si aveugle. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ne pas avoir mis un terme à tout ça en connaissance de cause, mais... Peu importe mes raisons, il est trop tard. Et comme les actes valent plus que les paroles…

-Shepard, je ne suis plus un adolescent vous savez, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me console. J'assume mes actes. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous faire du mal pour donner une signification à mes sentiments.

Il jouait au dur, mais Shepard savait qu'elle l'avait blessé. Il cherchait à la protéger. Elle en avait assez. Elle aussi voulait protéger les siens, sans avoir peur d'être un fardeau.

-Peut être, mais je tiens quand même à le faire. C'est une sorte de…Preuve. J'ai aussi besoin de me convaincre moi-même, je crois. De me rappeler pourquoi j'ai fait mon choix, il y a longtemps.

James avait perdu son air faussement joyeux, et paraissait maintenant très sérieux, comme s'il mesurait déjà l'ampleur de ce geste.

Lentement, elle releva sa manche gauche. Elle avait pris l'habitude de la laisser abaissée, bien que la marque de l'encre noire reste discrète sur sa peau.

-Sur ce bout de chair est gravé mes plus grandes erreurs. Voila la raison.

La seule autre personne à avoir vu ceci était celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur, deux fois déjà. Sur Horizon, puis sur Terre, alors qu'elle était encore inconsciente.

Elle lui offrait son secret le plus précieux. Ses plus vifs cauchemars.

Kaidan avait vu tout ça. Un par un, il avait lu les noms à haute voix, lui arrachant des frissons d'effroi. Nous étions quelques années plus tard, mais James était en train de faire exactement la même chose. Et la douleur restait la même.

* * *

Un tatouage. Une liste de noms.  
Un frisson le parcourut avant même de le lire. Un simple coup d'œil avait suffit à lui faire réaliser.  
Il les lut tous, pour elle, marquant une pause entre chacun d'entre eux.

-Benjamin Davis. Enzo Lorca. Richard L. Jenkins. Ashley Williams.

Merde, Shepard…

Chaque nom avait été un coup de poignard.

Sa vue se brouillait légèrement. Elle n'allait pas pleurer maintenant. Pas après des années d'entrainement. Ces émotions resteraient pour elle.

Elle crut retourner plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque Kaidan avait vu cette marque. Elle venait d'y ajouter Ash, et son bras lui faisait mal.  
Là aussi, elle s'était sentie au bord des larmes.

Il avait été troublé. Il était parti, trop surpris, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il l'avait laissé là.

Mais James n'était pas Kaidan.

Elle se sentit vaciller alors qu'il la retenait dans le début de sa chute. Il tint fermement son épaule, gardant son autre main sur son poignet à elle. Elle retrouva son équilibre.

-Hey Lola. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous attendez de moi. Que je ne suis qu'un camarade, ou un ami. Le sommes-nous ? Je ne sais même pas si vous êtes vraiment vous-même lorsqu'on est ensemble. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai perdu trop de gens que j'aime. Parfois je veux juste oublier et tout balancer. Parce que supporter ça tout seul, c'est trop dur. Faites-moi confiance. S'il vous plaît. Juste un petit peu.

Elle voulait se laisser aller. Croire que son amitié pourrait la sauver de ses propres ténèbres. Elle était fatiguée de porter toute cette souffrance. Elle voulait se reposer, se donner du temps. « Juste un petit peu. »

Mais c'était une vision bien trop idéaliste de la situation. On ne peut pas oublier le passé. On ne peut pas repartir à zéro. Elle se dégagea.

-On se voit demain, Lieutenant. A plus tard.

* * *

Il la regarda partir, sans pouvoir rien faire. Le mal était fait, même s'il n'en était que la raison indirecte.

Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu la consoler et panser ses blessures. Elle ne s'était jamais dévoilée de cette façon, et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais senti aussi loin.  
Leur relation avait brutalement changé en ces quelques secondes.

Ils étaient devenus des étrangers. Elle n'était plus que quelqu'un qu'il avait connu.

Avant.

* * *

**Bon. Ce chapitre a dû être réécrit des dizaines de fois, et franchement, je ne l'aime pas. Mais il marque un tournant essentiel dans l'histoire, donc je ne pouvais pas juste le mettre de côté. J'espère qu'il a quand même été (un peu) agréable à lire. **  
**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, vos avis sont importants, et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à mon histoire ! :)**


	7. Histoire d'une décision

Deux semaines. Deux semaines et trois jours, pour être plus précis.

Depuis cette malheureuse soirée, ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots, rien qui ne ressemblait à une conversation. Ils étaient tout les deux beaucoup trop fiers pour oser tenter une approche, et ainsi avouer leur faiblesse.

Sauf que contrairement à lui, Shepard était mature. Elle agissait en adulte, par des actes réfléchis, et après avoir étudié les conséquences possibles. Même si au vu de leur situation actuelle, sa réaction lors de leur conversation avait été spontanée, sans calculs. Une première. Cela aurait pu être un pas en avant s'il elle ne l'avait pas purement et simplement rejeté à la fin de leur entretien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. C'était une manière de l'amener à la confrontation, même s'il se doutait bien de l'inutilité de son –in- action. Elle ne ferait pas un nouveau pas vers lui, il le savait. Et il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions à leur « problème».

Il devait prendre une décision.

Espérons que la nuit allait lui porter conseil.

* * *

Au début, elle avait pensé l'éviter. Mais sa considération pour lui l'empêchait d'agir ainsi indéfiniment. Et bien qu'elle ait du mal à se l'avouer, elle avait besoin de lui. Alors elle pensait faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Cette idée paraissait être la solution idéale, et si elle lui avait demandé, il l'aurait fait. Mais fuir n'avait jamais résolu ses problèmes. De plus, ce serait renier les sentiments à demi-dévoilé de James, et c'était bien trop cruel. Elle l'avait vécu, elle le savait.

Personne ne méritait d'endurer une telle chose.

On ne pouvait pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens d'abord donner de l'espoir, pour ensuite nier en bloc, et revenir avec des excuses. Non.

Elle devait l'affronter en face.

Juste devant sa porte, elle hésitait. Dans la même position que deux semaines et quatre jours auparavant. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de compter. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant, il l'avait percé à jour. Et elle avait fait de même pour lui. Ils n'avaient plus le choix.

Elle leva le bras, et frappa deux coups sur la porte en métal. Le bruit résonna dans le couloir. Pas de réponse. Mais elle savait qu'il était là.

Retarder l'échéance ne ferait que causer plus de mal. Elle entra.

Il était de profil, assis à même le sol. Torse nu, de l'eau dégoulinant sur ses épaules, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il regardait droit devant lui, plongé dans ses pensées, un air mélancolique qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas sur le visage. Il ne releva même pas les yeux, comme s'il l'attendait.

Shepard tenta tant bien que mal de chasser les pensées qui avaient jailli dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de le trouver attirant.

-James. Il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

La pire des phrases jamais inventée. Elle n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Surtout si son mauvais pressentiment se réalisait. De toute façon, il avait pris sa décision.

-Je sais.

-Bien. J'aimerais…

Il la vit déglutir. Faites que son plan fonctionne.

-J'aimerais que vous partiez.

Il s'y attendait.

-Je vais transmettre le message à Anderson pour vous libérer de vos fonctions. Vous en avez bien assez fait, et je pense pouvoir m'en sortir seule, maintenant. Je ne veux pas jouer avec vous. Je ne veux pas vous blesser, et je ne veux pas être blessée. Le mieux pour nous deux, c'est que vous partiez. Rejoignez votre oncle et votre tante, je sais que vous leur manquez. Votre famille a besoin de vous.

Il ne fit que la regarder, en silence. Alors elle voulait l'envoyer au loin ? Comme si c'était une solution. Il attrapa un t-shirt, et commença à remplir son sac. Quelques vêtements, et ses effets personnels.

-C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Vous avez raison. Rester ici ne résoudra pas mes problèmes, ni les vôtres. J'ai pris des affaires pour tenir quelques jours, ça devrai suffire. Je rentre chez moi.

Voila. Comment allait-elle réagir ?

* * *

Il tourna les talons, en direction de la porte. C'est tout ? Il allait la laisser comme ça, sans un mot de plus ? Il allait l'abandonner ?

-Ne partez pas.

Elle n'avait pas crié, ou même haussé la voix. C'était un murmure, presque inaudible. Avec une petite pointe de désespoir.

* * *

Malgré lui, il sourit. Enfin, le signe qu'il attendait.

-Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais partir comme ça ? Sans même des vrais adieux ? Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que vous semblez le croire. D'accord, j'ai besoin de vous. Mais autant que vous avez besoin de moi. Et il est hors de question que j'abandonne. Je ne vous demande rien. Sauf une chose. Ne jouez pas le cœur de pierre, sans émotions. Ça ne vous correspond pas du tout.

* * *

Il lui avait suffi de dire quelques mots pour faire fléchir toutes ses résolutions. James l'avait entièrement percé à jour.

-Merci. Et, je suis désolée. Encore.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai le cœur solide. Mais ne le refaites plus. On est deux dans cet enfer. Bon, on va chercher vos affaires ?

-Mes affaires ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Et bien, on part. Tous les deux. J'étais sérieux à propos de retourner voir ma famille. Sauf que vous venez avec moi. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est vous et moi maintenant. D'accord, Lola ?  
Rentrer avec lui ? Rencontrer sa famille ? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

-D'accord.

* * *

James avait réfléchi longuement à son projet, si bien qu'il avait réussi à obtenir la permission d'emmener Shepard avec lui depuis plusieurs jours. Seulement, il préférait ne pas lui en parler, elle n'aurait pas apprécié le fait d'avoir été manipulé. Bien qu'elle devait surement se douter de quelque chose.

Ils avaient regagné la chambre de Shepard après que James ait pris le soin de prendre quelques affaires supplémentaires.

Il attendait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. La patience n'avait jamais été un de ces points forts.

-Shepard, vous êtes prête ? Parce que sapée ou pas, j'entre !

Il la trouva à la même position que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, et ne semblait ne pas avoir bougé en ces dix bonnes dernières minutes. Elle fixait l'armoire d'un air consterné.

-Eh bien…Le problème c'est que… Je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements.

James se retint de rire. Elle se faisait vraiment autant de souci juste pour des fringues ?

-Vous voulez dire que vous portez uniquement votre uniforme depuis trois ans ?

-Depuis plus longtemps, en fait. Après Elysium, j'ai passé tout mon temps sur un vaisseau, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre une permission.

-Trop occupée à sauver la galaxie, hein ? Bon, il doit y avoir quelques boutiques dans le coin, on va vous trouver ça.

-Je veux bien mais… Ok, on y va.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire du shopping avec un homme. Surtout du genre de Vega. Ce n'est pas qu'elle doutait de ses goûts vestimentaires, mais elle aurait préféré avoir Liara et Tali avec elle. Après avoir libérée l'asari des ruines prothéennes, Tali s'était mis en tête de trouver une tenue convenable à Liara et de renouveler la garde robe de Shepard, trop « démodée ». La quarienne n'avait pas beaucoup de moyens, mais elle trouvait toujours un moyen de personnaliser sa combinaison par des accessoires fabriqués à la main ou très peu onéreux. Ces escapades à la citadelle avec ses deux amies lui manquaient.

Bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait participer à un défilé, une tenue basique ferait l'affaire.

Sauf que jusqu'à lors, rien n'avait convenu. La mode actuelle sur Terre pour les femmes était l'imitation des tenues asari, c'est-à-dire robe ou jupe longue qui couvrait un maximum le corps, ou qui au contraire, en dévoilait un peu trop. Ce n'était pas aisé de se déplacer avec une tenue pareille. Surtout pour elle, qui détestait se sentir gênée dans ses mouvements.  
Elle tourna sur elle-même. La jupe trainait trop. Et le t-shirt non plus n'allait pas, elle n'avait pas vu à quel point il était…Court. On voyait même son nombril ! Mais à quoi pensaient les femmes qui s'habillaient de cette façon ?

Heureusement, le tissu couvrait cette impressionnante cicatrice en forme de croix sur son abdomen, qui laissait une grande trace rosée sur sa peau. De justesse.

-Alors Lola ?

-ça ne va pas non plus.

-Une petite démonstration ?

Elle sortit de la cabine, gênée. Lui par contre, avait l'air de bien profiter du spectacle.  
Le voir la fit sourire. L'atmosphère entre eux restait un peu tendue, mais James avait recommencé ses blagues débiles, encouragé par Shepard. Bien sûr, quelque chose avait changé, mais elle se sentait bien mieux à présent. Comme s'ils commençaient enfin à se connaître sans la façade derrière laquelle ils s'abritaient.

* * *

Il voulut la siffler, mais son regard l'en dissuada immédiatement. Le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même lui avait au moins permis d'éviter des gestes disgracieux. Sa tenue la rendait beaucoup, beaucoup trop attirante pour lui. Voir son nombril le perturbait. C'était comme la voir en maillot de bain.

-James, un peu de tenue. Je suis votre supérieure, tout de même. Même si vous ne m'écoutez absolument pas.

-Hein ?

Elle soupira.

- Je me change, et on passe à la boutique suivante.

Il la suivit à travers les rues. Elle s'arrêta devant une enseigne qui semblait lui plaire, et entra. Une friperie.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez le vintage Shepard.

-Pas spécialement, mais ils doivent bien avoir un pantalon quelque part. J'en ai assez de tous ces volants.

Il sourit. Elle avait un côté très masculin parfois. Elle fouilla la boutique, et trouva finalement son bonheur. Shepard brandit fièrement sa trouvaille devant elle.

-Voila, c'est parfait.

-Un jean ?

-Un quoi ?

-Un jean. C'était très populaire au début du XXIe siècle. Dans ma famille, on aime tout ce qui est ancien.

-Vous me trouvez ancienne ?

Il tiqua. Elle comptait se servir de sa presque déclaration contre lui ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Et ce n'était pas juste !

- Hey, c'est injuste Lola. Et puis, quatre ans de différence, ce n'est pas énorme. Et seulement deux si on ne compte pas vos années de… « Sommeil. »

- Deux ans, c'est tout ? Parce qu'en plus vous connaissez mon âge ?

-Et même votre date de naissance. Comme tout le monde.

-Si vous le dites. Et vous ?

-Et moi quoi ?

-Votre date de naissance, idiot.

- 27 avril 2158. Trop tard pour m'offrir un cadeau. Et je ne suis pas idiot.

-Quel dommage, vraiment. C'est une plaisanterie, James. Attendez-moi là, je reviens.

Ils sortirent quelques instants plus tard, plusieurs sacs dans la main de Shepard. Il avait tenu à l'aider, c'était le rôle d'un homme. Elle l'avait magistralement recalé.  
Shepard en avait profité pour se changer, et James devait admettre qu'elle portait ses nouveaux vêtements d'une façon très…Digne ?  
Armé de la paire de chaussures réglementaire de l'armée, vêtue d'un simple jean, couleur brut, qui se resserrait sur ses jambes –elle n'aimait pas les vêtements amples- d'un débardeur noir tout simple et d'une veste de sport grise, elle contrastait avec toutes ses femmes en blanc et à moitié nues dans la rue. Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage.  
James se sentit soudain fier de marcher à ses côtés, car elle n'avait pas peur d'exprimer ses opinions, de ne pas se fondre dans la masse. Même si ce n'était qu'une histoire de fringues.

Ils attrapèrent un taxi, qui bientôt, les déposa dans le grand spatio-port de la ville.

* * *

Un vaisseau.

Ce n'était peut être qu'un simple vaisseau de transport planétaire, mais le Normandy lui manquait tant qu'elle aurait pris n'importe quoi. Elle allait voler de nouveau, sentir les effets de la gravité sur son corps, voir ses membres s'alourdir, ses oreilles légèrement siffler. Elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour vivre sur la Terre ferme, loin de toutes ces sensations.

Ici, elle se sentait bien.

* * *

Elle revivait.

Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Une poignée de minutes avait suffi pour réaliser ce qu'il avait tenté tant bien que mal de faire pendant ces trois mois. Lui rendre le sourire. Oh bien sûr, elle n'avait pas fait que se morfondre lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, et ils avaient passé des bons moments mais… Sa joie n'avait jamais été aussi…Naturelle. Lumineuse. Oui, c'est le mot.

Dans cette navette préfabriquée, à l'odeur d'essence et de rouille, au milieu des passagers plus ou moins fréquentables, elle rayonnait.

* * *

**Si je devais découper l'histoire en acte, ce chapitre serait la fin du premier. On entre dans la partie freestyle, avec la famille de James. Cette fois, les titres viendront de la chanson Sweet Dreams, toujours d'Indochine.**  
**Merci encore, pour les reviews, c'est vrai que ces 2 chapitres ont pas été faciles à écrire. Mais je continue mon travail de relecture intensive pour poster la meilleure version possible !**  
**:)**


	8. Histoire d'un paradis

Shepard descendit lentement de la navette, admirant le paysage qui l'entourait.  
Ici, le ciel était bien plus bleu. Et bien plus beau.

* * *

Escondido, États-Unis d'Amérique.

Ville bordée par le désert, et autrefois par d'immenses étendues vertes.  
Climat paradisiaque, chaud, sec et ensoleillé.  
Son centre, toujours animé et festif, bien que plus calme depuis quelques années, par l'exode vers les colonies.  
Ses bas-quartiers, où il avait grandi, auprès de sa famille, depuis ses treize ans. Ils vivaient tous en bordure de la ville, dans un coin populaire, et il fallait l'avouer, assez mal famé.

Son oncle et sa tante habitaient dans un vieil immeuble presque centenaire, mais qui tenait toujours debout malgré son état déplorable. On était très loin de la modernité et le luxe austère de Vancouver.

L'appartement en lui-même, au rez-de chaussée, était petit, certes, mais avait toujours dégagé cette ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale que James aimait tant. Les couleurs vives, bien qu'un peu défraichies la bonne odeur qui sortait de la cuisine les cigares dans le salon les photos dans le couloir. Chez lui.

Son petit coin de paradis.

Il était revenu quelques semaines auparavant, mais il l'avait l'impression de revenir d'un long voyage, après des années d'absence. Et il revenait enfin chez lui. Un retour nostalgique, et attendu. Comme d'habitude, en somme.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Shepard était avec lui.

Il s'avança vers la porte, et sonna. Silence.

La sonnette n'était toujours pas réparée ? Il frappa plusieurs fois contre le métal froid et dur.

-Si, si ! Diego c'est toi ? Rentre, c'est ouvert !

James ouvra et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Alors comme ça tu laisserais même entrer des inconnus ?

* * *

Une femme entre deux âges sortit précipitamment d'une pièce avoisinante. D'après James, sa tante allait bientôt attendre les soixante ans, mais elle paraissait bien plus jeune. Sa masse de cheveux noirs et bouclés, à peine parsemée de quelques cheveux blancs, ondula autour de sa tête alors qu'elle serrait son neveu dans ses bras.

-_Dios míos_, James tu es déjà de retour ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir, j'aurais rangé la maison ! Surtout lorsque tu m'amènes une invitée.

Elle se tourna vers elle. Shepard tendit la main dans le vide. La –pas si- vieille femme l'avait déjà attrapé et lui faisait une grande embrassade, semblable à celle qu'elle venait de donner à James. Shepard ne sut pas comment répondre à cette étreinte, et se laissa faire, trop surprise pour réagir.

- Enchantée mademoiselle, je m'appelle Carmen, mais appelle moi Carmela, comme tout le monde. Je suis la tante de James, et c'est moi qui ai éduqué _este tonto_. Je suis vraiment désolée, s'il m'avait parlé de la venue de sa petite amie, j'aurais préparé quelque chose. Mais je peux toujours appeler la famille, elle sera ravie de voir que James a enfin trouvé une jeune femme convenable. Vous pensez vous fiancer bientôt ?

-Oh la, ne t'emballe pas trop _Tía_ ! _Por favor_, laisse-la tranquille, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Nous ne sommes pas…

- _Cállate_, James ! On n'interrompt pas une conversation. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir, et tu n'aurais pas emmené n'importe qui dans cette maison. Ah, écoute, c'est ton oncle qui rentre, va l'accueillir pendant que je m'occupe de notre invitée. Mademoiselle, je vous fais visiter?

- Oh, j'en serai ravie. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Serena.

Shepard s'amusait beaucoup. D'abord choquée par la déclaration de Carmen, son état d'esprit avait rapidement changé au fur et à mesure que la gêne de James augmentait. La suite de la journée s'annonçait riche en surprises, et en rires.

* * *

Il marmonna un vague « désolé » à Shepard, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de ce quiproquo, contrairement à lui. Quand sa tante avait une idée derrière la tête…  
Rétablir la vérité n'allait pas être évident. Et elle allait encore le traiter d'idiot. Aah, les femmes…

Heureusement que son oncle arrivait, il l'aiderait à mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça.

-Carmen, tu as encore laissé la porte ouverte ! Je sais que la sonnette ne fonctionne plus, mais ce n'est pas une raison valable ! On va finir par se faire cambrioler. Et je viens de recevoir un message de James il doit…James. Tu es déjà là.

Son oncle lui donna une bonne claque dans le dos, et posa la main sur son épaule. Fidèle à lui-même. Le crâne luisant, qu'il avait gardé ainsi depuis son entrée dans l'armée, sa moustache de _vaquero_, tout droit sortie d'un western, et sa chemise fétiche sur le dos. Orange.  
Il était tout aussi exubérant que sa femme, sinon plus. Mais ce vieux fou avait été un véritable père pour lui, alors que le vrai n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis l'incident de San Diego. C'est grâce à lui qu'il avait trouvé sa voie. Marine, comme lui. Emilio lui avait inculqué des valeurs, des principes, et il essayait toujours de s'y tenir. S'il y manquait, son oncle se chargeait toujours de le remettre dans le droit chemin, et pas forcément de la manière la plus douce possible. Il ne l'avait jamais frappé, mais parfois ses mots pouvaient être bien plus douloureux. C'était là la plus grande différence avec Carmen. En apparence dure, elle lui pardonnait toutes ses conneries et ses caprices, même s'il avait droit à quelques remontrances, histoire qu'elle conserve son autorité suprême dans « _Su casa_ ».

Emilio regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un.

-Tu es seul ?

James avait tenu à le prévenir de l'arrivée de Shepard, connaissant l'admiration que le Commandant lui inspirait.

-Non, elle est avec moi._Tía_ l'a emmenée faire le tour de la maison.

-Dit moi qu'elle s'est tenue correctement devant elle…

-Bah, tu la connais. Elle ne l'a même pas reconnue. Elle est persuadée qu'elle est ma nouvelle copine, et que je viens la présenter à la famille.  
Son oncle ria à sa remarque, d'une manière un peu exagérée.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. C'est juste impossible de t'imaginer avec quelqu'un comme le Commandant Shepard.

-Hey, tu es injuste là ! Et puis, je suis totalement son type.

-Pas dans ce sens là. Elle représente tellement de choses pour les humains qu'elle ne peut pas s'intéresser à un simple soldat comme toi.

-Tu sais, derrière son titre, Shepard reste un être humain comme nous.

Au regard de son oncle, celui-ci n'était pas d'accord. C'est vrai, Shepard était extraordinaire. Mais lui avait vu un bout de l'intérieur de la carapace, et d'autres facettes bien différentes du personnage. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer ce lien qu'ils avaient créé?  
Il comprendrait en la voyant, comme Carmen l'avait fait inconsciemment.

-Bon. Le Commandant est toujours aux mains de la _tía_. Je pense qu'il est temps de lui porter secours, avant qu'elle soit assommée par tout son baratin.

-Bonne idée. Surtout qu'elle a déjà dû commencer ces histoires sur toi enfant, ça risque de devenir intéressant.

-Oh pitié, tout mais pas ça. Et ma fierté alors ?

* * *

Des murs bleus comme le ciel.

Un parquet si délavé qu'il en avait perdu sa couleur d'origine.

Derrière les fenêtres, à moitié cachées par des rideaux jaunis, la ville s'étendait à perte de vue.

Bien que James n'habitât plus ici depuis longtemps, on voyait encore les traces de sa présence à travers la pièce. Il y avait encore des photos, accrochées un peu partout dans la chambre, et des cadres, posés sur le bureau. Sur le bureau, l'un d'eux était retourné, cachant la photographie aux yeux indiscrets. L'avait-il volontairement placée ainsi ? Sûrement, puisqu'il était le seul dans cette position. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le retourner.

Mais la présence de Carmen l'en empêchait. Elle avait absolument tenu à lui montrer l'espace dans lequel James avait vécu, et agrémentait la visite de petites anecdotes fort sympathiques sur l'enfance du jeune homme.

D'après Carmen, James avait toujours été un enfant calme et sans problèmes, jusqu'à la mort de sa mère. A partir de là, son père avait commencé à devenir violent, et le jeune adolescent avait contenu ses émotions et toute sa rage pendant des mois entiers, en silence.

-Et un jour, il est arrivé ici, le visage en sang. Son père avait dit une insulte de trop. James avait tenté de… Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, il ne nous l'a jamais dit, mais son père n'a pas apprécié. Et il l'a frappé. Plusieurs fois. Tu as peut être remarqué cette cicatrice, on la voit à peine maintenant, sur l'arcade sourcilière gauche. On l'a emmené à l'hôpital, on l'a soigné. Et il est resté avec nous. Joshua, son père, était quelqu'un de bien lorsqu'il a épousé Maria. La petite mexicaine et le petit bourgeois américain. Digne d'un film. Il a renoncé à beaucoup de choses pour être avec elle. Ils les aimaient vraiment, tous les deux. Il a trop changé, mais je veux me rappeler de lui tenant James dans ses bras, pour qu'il s'endorme, sur la terrasse de l'appartement. Ah, mais je radote. Bah, il a sûrement du t'en parler. Cet idiot parle tout le temps, comme sa vielle tante. D'ailleurs, rejoins-nous au lieu de te cacher, comme si on ne t'avait pas remarqué.

* * *

James avait écouté sa tante raconter l'histoire de son arrivée à sa supérieure. Sa tête posée contre le mur, assez près pour entendre, tout en restant caché. Il avait fait signe à son oncle d'attendre, et tous deux avaient gardé le silence, à mesure que les souvenirs de ce jour refaisaient surface.

Il s'en rappelait parfaitement.  
Chaque mot de son père, chaque coup. Il passa sa main sur ladite cicatrice.

Puis, lorsqu'il entendit sa tante s'adresser directement à lui, il sourit et se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte, son oncle sur les talons.

-Tu savais que j'étais là depuis le début ?

-Oui. Tu n'as jamais été très discret. Ah d'ailleurs Serena, il faut que je te raconte la fois où il a essayé de faire le mur pour rejoindre sa petite amie. Il était persuadé que l'on ne s'en apercevrait pas. Tu ne le trouve pas un peu idiot, parfois ?

-James, idiot ? Juste un petit peu. Je dirais plutôt spontané.

Ah ouais ? C'est comme ça qu'elle le voyait ? En tout cas, elle se prenait bien au jeu. Sa tante allait être déçue lorsqu'ils avoueraient qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Pour l'instant.

-Bon, arrêtons un instant de parler de moi. Je vous amène quelqu'un.

Emilio s'avança, et salua Shepard avec tout le respect que lui inspirait le Commandant. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre en déclamant son matricule.

-Sergent Emilio Vega, anciennement de la 205e division. C'est un honneur, Commandant Shepard.

Il baissa sa main pour lui tendre.

* * *

Shepard crut revoir la scène de sa rencontre avec James. Leur réaction était exactement la même. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment James, qu'elle avait d'abord ignoré, puis apprécié, avec qui elle avait ri, joué, avait-il réussi à la trainer ici, dans sa famille ?

Elle avait changé. Et en bien.

-Enchantée, Monsieur Vega. Je ne suis plus commandant. S'il vous plait, ici, je ne veux être que Serena Shepard.

Le blocage qu'elle avait ressenti à Vancouver venait de là. Shepard voulait être autre chose qu'un titre. Elle-même. Sans préjugés. Sans mensonges.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez, Serena, alors soit. Je me représente. Emilio Vega, oncle de James. J'espère que vous passerez un bon séjour parmi nous.

La poignée de main fut aussi franche que leur sourire. Carmen et James les regardait d'un air consterné. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Un instant. _Querida_… Tu es le Commandant Serena Shepard ? Ah, mais tu aurais du le dire plus tôt, j'aurais compris que toi et James n'étiez pas ensemble !

A cette remarque, James fit mine de bouder. La franchise de ses parents adoptifs attirait encore la sympathie du Commandant.

-Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, il est temps de s'occuper de la _cocina_. Serena, tu peux m'aider à la cuisine ? Ces deux là sont beaucoup trop brutes, ils finissent toujours par casser quelque chose avec leurs grandes mains !

-Eh bien…Je ne suis pas vraiment une spécialiste. J'ai grandi sur Mindoir, je connais quelques plats typique de là-bas, mais sans ingrédients…

-Vraiment ? Tu me raconteras tout ça ! Je vais préparer du _chile relleno, _un plat de chez moi, le Mexique. James t'as parlé de ses origines latines ?

-Non, jamais.

-Ah mais lui…Tu sais…

* * *

A mesure que les deux femmes s'éloignaient de leur champ de vision James regarda son oncle. Il trouva dans ses yeux le même sentiment d'impuissance. Ne comprenant que trop bien ce qui allait leur arriver, ils soufflèrent d'une même voix :

-Aah, les femmes…

* * *

_Petite leçon d'espagnol pour les nuls :  
- tia veut dire tante, et tio, oncle  
- tonto veut dire idiot  
- callate, tais-toi  
- vaquero est l'équivalent de cow-boy  
- querida est un surnom affectueux qui se rapporte à ma chérie, ma belle, etc.  
- cocina : cuisine_

/!\ : le chile relleno est un plat traditionnel mexicain : des poivrons farcis et panés, soit avec des légumes, soit avec de la viande.

* * *

**Pardon pardon pour le retard, mais qui dit fin d'année, dit exams en masse. Donc en ce moment, c'est le rush. Malgré ça, j'ai trouvé le temps de commencer une nouvelle histoire basée sur le monde de Dragon Age, plus un ou deux one-shots en anglais sur Mass Effect.  
Oui, cette partie va être beaucoup plus fun et libre, mais nos persos ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises, j'arrêterai jamais totalement de les torturer. :P  
Encore et toujours merci pour vos visites et commentaires ! :)**


	9. Histoire d'une famille

-Bonjour Lola. Bien dormi ?

Elle était déjà douchée et habillée, avec d'autres vêtements qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble. Contrairement à lui, elle semblait parfaitement réveillée, fraiche, et de bonne humeur.

-Plutôt bien. Votre lit est très confortable James. Et vous, le canapé ? C'était comment ?

Il grogna.

-Dur.

Elle ria. Carmen avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne la chambre, et James n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'installer dans le salon et de dormir sur le canapé, moins confortable que ce qu'il croyait. Il bailla, puis s'étira longuement.

-Je vous aurais bien laissé la place, mais votre tante est très…Persuasive. D'ailleurs, où est-elle partie? Je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin.

-Ils sont partis en course. On a perturbé son programme culinaire, elle est partie faire le plein de provisions. D'ailleurs en parlant de programme…

Shepard leva les yeux de sa tasse de café. Elle semblait intriguée. Espérons qu'elle allait bien prendre la nouvelle.

-Et bien…Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ma tante ne demande pas, elle impose. Et elle m'a disons, informé, de l'organisation d'un grand diner de famille après demain. Et elle m'a « gentiment » demandé de vous inviter.

-Gentiment ? Je pense plutôt à « Il y a un dîner samedi, Serena et toi vous venez. » Non ?

Pas mal, pas mal. Elle avait parfaitement cerné sa tante et sa « motivation ».  
-Exactement ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura pas plus de vingt personnes. Bon, je vais prendre une douche, en profiter pas pour venir m'épier hein.

* * *

_Tonto_. Le mot préféré de sa tante. Personne ne lui avait traduit, mais le sens paraissait évident.

L'offre de ce diner était tentante. Elle n'avait jamais eu une famille nombreuse. Juste sa mère et elle. Son père aussi, mais elle n'avait pas de souvenirs de son existence avec lui. Il était mort quand elle n'avait que trois ans, et sa mémoire avait volontairement effacé tous ses souvenirs de la figure paternel. Pour se protéger. Elle regrettait de ne pas se rappeler de sa voix douce et rauque, de sa tendresse, de ses cadeaux… Hannah lui avait raconté tout cela. Le fier soldat de l'Alliance, souvent absent, mais toujours heureux de les retrouver toutes les deux. Sa mère aussi avait été marine. Mais sa naissance l'avait rangée, et elle avait abandonné sa brillante carrière pour s'occuper d'elle, la petite Serena.

Jonathan, Hannah et Serena Shepard.

Lorsque les premières colonies s'étaient créées, sa mère avait fui la Terre et leur appartement de San Francisco, chargé de souvenirs, devenus trop douloureux. Elles avaient commencé une nouvelle vie sur Mindoir, loin de tout.

Sa famille ne comportait que deux personnes, alors que celle de James devait être beaucoup, beaucoup plus large. Une vingtaine de personnes, il avait dit. Elle y verrait des cousins, des oncles, des tantes, des grands parents… Une famille. Une vraie famille.

Elle devait trouver quelque chose à se mettre.

* * *

-Aah, bordel, y a que de l'eau froide dans cette baraque ?

-Excusez-moi, j'ai du prendre toute l'eau chaude ce matin.

Shepard lui parlait à travers la mince porte de la salle bains. Elle avait oublié quelque chose, peut être ?

-Je vous maudis Shepard ! J'avais dit pas de regards indiscrets. Même si vous fantasmez sur moi sous la douche…

-James, James, James. Restez sérieux 5 minutes. Cela concerne le dîner de samedi.

-Attendez, j'éteins l'eau. Voila, c'est bon. J'écoute.

Il sorti de sa douche –froide-, et attrapa une des serviettes qui trainaient sur le bord de l'évier.

-Eh bien… Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde, et je me demandais si…Non, c'est ridicule. Laissez tomber.

-Balancez tout, vous risquez rien avec moi. Et puis le ridicule ne tue pas.

-Certes. Mais promettez-moi de ne pas rire.

-Promis.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, pour tout relâcher d'une traite.

-Ok. Comment est-ce-que je dois m'habiller ?

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle allait rencontrer une famille d'enragés mexicains, qui allaient sûrement la harceler de questions, la plupart indiscrètes et dérangeantes, et elle s'inquiétait de sa tenue ?

-Vous êtes pleine de surprises Lola !

-Arrêtez de vous moquer, je suis sérieuse. Et je n'ai aucune robe ou jupe à la mode, comme ces trucs que j'ai essayé à Vancouver.

-Shepard, je suis un mec. C'est pas à moi qu'il faut parler chiffons.

-Peut être, mais vous êtes la seule personne disponible. Alors je ne bougerai pas avant d'avoir eu ma réponse.

Quelle tête de mule. Un peu comme lui. Ce côté entêté était un de leurs rares points communs.

Il posa sa serviette pour s'habiller.

Merde, ses fringues étaient trempés. Ils n'auraient pas du les laisser par terre, le rideau de douche étant franchement inutile. Il devait aller en chercher d'autres dans sa chambre. Actuellement réquisitionnée par Shepard. Elle-même en plein milieu du passage, et qui n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Il soupira.  
Après avoir solidement attaché sa serviette autour de sa taille, il entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Il ne devait pas trainer, si sa tante trouvait des traces d'eau sur le sol, il se ferait…Exterminer.

Il inspira un grand coup, et saisit la poignée.

* * *

Ah. Elle n'aurait peut être pas du être aussi…Insistante.  
James était là, devant elle, droit, et un peu gêné. Et accessoirement, à moitié nu.

-Euh... Je vais…aller chercher mes fringues dans votre chambre, maintenant.

-Bien sûr. Si vous voulez, j'attendrai dans le salon.

Elle se dirigea vers ladite pièce, se congratulant intérieurement pour avoir gardé son calme. Elle l'avait déjà vu ainsi, et l'effet était toujours le même. C'était une habitude chez lui de se balader comme ça, ou il le faisait juste en sa présence?  
Allez, elle devait se reprendre. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser déstabiliser par lui, et par ça. Elle n'était plus une adolescente perturbée par ses hormones.  
James la rejoignit dans la pièce, complètement habillé cette fois-ci.

- Shepard, vous m'impressionnez. Restez de marbre face à un homme tel que moi…

-Vous n'êtes pas le premier que je vois à moitié nu, James. Ou plus qu'à moitié, d'ailleurs.

-Vous êtes en train de flirtez avec moi, Lola ?

Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage. Elle croisa les bras, s'appuyant contre le mur. Il reprit.

-Ça ne vous dit pas de faire pareil, pour l'égalité ?

-Vous suggérez que je me déshabille pour vos beaux yeux, Monsieur Vega ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? A moins que vous ne réserviez ce privilège à quelqu'un en particulier…?

* * *

La façon la plus détournée qu'il avait trouvé pour lui demander si elle voyait quelqu'un. D'accord, personne n'était venu à Vancouver, mais James se doutait bien que l'Alliance souhaitait surveiller de près ses fréquentations en ce moment. D'où l'absence de visites. Et même si elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance, elle participait de nouveau à leur jeu. Mais cela ne voulait peut être rien dire. La seule chose qu'il voulait savoir était la raison pour laquelle elle avait été si catégorique. Est-ce que c'était simplement lui ? Ou était-ce une raison plus profonde ?

Comme quelqu'un par exemple.

Il avait entendu parler des rumeurs sur elle et un autre soldat, au nom compliqué, mais son oncle lui avait toujours appris à ne croire que des faits avérés, et pas les ragots.

Shepard mettait du temps à répondre.

* * *

James…

Elle l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres, comme d'habitude.

Alors comme ça, il était toujours intéressé, malgré qu'elle l'ait arrêté dans son élan, et pas avec douceur. Mais elle s'était trop dévoilée face à lui, impossible de faire machine arrière.

De plus, cette question, pourtant si simple, avait déchainé un véritable conflit en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à rayer Kaidan de son esprit. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, seule la douleur resurgissait. Les blessures avaient pris tellement de place dans son cœur que les moments de bonheur semblaient bien dérisoires. La réponse devait donc être un « non ».

Mais…Il y a toujours un mais.

Peut être que si elle le revoyait, ils pourraient se pardonner mutuellement. Et recommencer. Avancer. Et aimer, tout simplement.  
Cela semblait improbable.

Et il y avait un autre problème à ce « non ».

James.

Il pouvait l'interpréter de la mauvaise façon, et y voir un nouvel encouragement dans cette… Dans quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il attendait d'elle, exactement ?

Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses. Foutu dilemme.

Serena plongea ses yeux dans ceux de James, de ce vert si envoutant. Il était très différent de _son_ Kaidan, d'une beauté mélancolique, et son esprit torturé. Son James respirait la joie de vivre, la spontanéité. Le bonheur.

Au diable les conséquences, elle en avait assez de se torturer pour ces deux hommes. Son cerveau méritait un peu de repos. Mais –de nouveau- elle le regretterait peut être dans le futur. Et alors ?  
Agir, et réfléchir ensuite. Comme Enzo lui avait enseigné.

-Non.

-Et…C'est tout ? Autant de réflexion pour ça ?

-Taisez-vous. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à-

- Je sais, je sais, je ne pourrais jamais comprendre la profondeur des tourments des sentiments des femmes, et blablabla.

Shepard arqua un sourcil et le regarda, amusée par le ton de sa voix.

-Je vois que vous avez de l'expérience en la matière.

-Ouais. Une de mes ex-copines, quand elle m'a largué. Elle avait l'impression « d'être en cage », que je lui volais sa « liberté » sans comprendre ses vrais sentiments.

-Vous êtes du genre amoureux transi et possessif, James ?

-Faut croire. Enfin, si ne pas accepter qu'elle aille voir ailleurs soit une atteinte à sa liberté.

-Je vois. Sale histoire. Toutes ne finissent pas mal, mais ce sont de celles-là dont on tire le plus de leçon.

-Alors selon vous, il faut souffrir pour apprendre ?

- La vie ne vous fera pas de cadeaux, James. Apprenez le dès maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Vous avez connu des infidèles, Lola ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça.

Ou pas. Mais elle lui trouvait toujours des excuses.

-Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas. Dans ce genre de choses, on est coupable ou innocent. Pas entre les deux. Mais vous l'aimiez trop pour voir la vérité en face, non ?

Un frisson la parcourut. Elle ne put empêcher le passage d'une ombre soudaine sur ses yeux et son expression. Mais rien qu'un instant de faiblesse.

-Qu'est ce que vous cherchiez réellement à faire en me posant cette question ?

* * *

Elle trouvait toujours des sens cachés aux questions qu'il lui posait. Pourtant la question était simple derrière son déguisement. Libre, ou prise.

L'image d'une Shepard traitresse et infidèle ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Et pas simplement parce qu'il l'avait idéalisé. Son tatouage marquait l'importance des liens qu'elle avait avec les autres. Elle n'oubliait rien et personne. Et c'est pour eux qu'elle s'enchainait à la solitude.

Elle avait dit non. Non pour lui dire qu'il allait trop loin, ou le contraire ? Ou non simplement pour signifier sa liberté, et rien d'autre ?

Ah, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se posait autant de questions ?

Cette femme avait le don de lui retourner le cerveau en un rien de temps.

Et puis merde. Qu'aurait-il fait face à n'importe qui d'autre ? Il aurait foncé, tout simplement, sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Mais Shepard n'était pas n'importe qui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre à nouveau.

-Je voulais vous connaître. Vous, vos émotions et votre passé. Car vos erreurs ne définissent pas ce que vous êtes. Vous n'êtes pas un objet. Et je voulais aussi juste savoir si vous étiez toujours libre.

* * *

Direct, comme toujours. Elle l'avait vu réfléchir, perturbé par sa question. Mais il restait toujours fidèle à lui-même. Rentre dedans. Honnête.

C'était une des choses qu'elle aimait particulièrement chez lui.

Prendre exemple sur lui serait une bonne idée, au lieu de se torturer inutilement.

On ne ment pas à un ami. Car c'est la seule personne qui ne nous jugera pas, peut importe nos actes passés.

-Je comprends. Vous avez parlé de votre ancienne petite amie. Le mien m'a trompé. J'ai essayé de me venger en faisant la même chose, mais j'ai été incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Alors oui, je suis libre. Je crois.

-Est-ce que…Non. Je n'ai rien dit.

-Allez-y, Lieutenant. Entre amis, on ne ment pas.

* * *

Amis. Elle avait dit amis.

* * *

-Est-ce que les rumeurs étaient vraies ? Je veux dire, entre vous et votre…Subordonné.

Les ragots. Kaidan et elle avaient toujours tenu à rester discrets, mais Joker n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire profiter l'équipage de cette histoire. Cela avait fait le tour de l'Alliance, et avait secoué leur relation pendant un temps. Le mec qui se fait le Commandant n'était pas l'image que Kaidan voulait qu'on ait de lui. Pour son « honneur ».

Les hommes et leur orgueil idiot.

-Vous croyez aux rumeurs ?

-Non, mais je les entends.

-Quelle différence ? Oui, c'est vrai, il s'est passé quelque chose avec un subordonné. Une erreur de ma part. Fin de l'histoire.

-Désolé Lola, je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

-Je ne le suis pas. Mais revenons à notre sujet. Alors, robe, pantalon ?

-Détendez-vous, ça n'a aucune importance. Vous serez très bien, peu importe votre tenue.

- Je suis une invitée, c'est la politesse qui veut que je sois impeccable. Mais…Merci.

* * *

Elle avait rougi. Il en était sûr et certain. Si ses remarques commençaient à lui faire cet effet, elle se mettrait bientôt à le câliner, à l'embrasser et… Pas si vite James. Un simple rougissement n'était pas la victoire de la guerre. Qu'il avait très envie de terminer.  
Elle avait peu être encore du mal à oublier ce fameux subordonné, mais n'avait-il pas fait la même chose avec sa Lola ? Shepard avait juste besoin de temps. Et il attendrait autant qu'il le faudra.

* * *

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sourire de vainqueur ?

-ça ? Mais rien du tout. Qu'est ce que vous disiez déjà, mini-jupe ou robe moulante, c'est ça ?

* * *

**Encore désolée pour l'attente, mais je le redit, exams, exams, et exams.**  
**J'espère qu'il valait le coup, merci pour votre patience !**


	10. Histoire d'une réunion

Shepard fit face au bâtiment. La maison, assez ancienne, n'était pas très grande, bien que plus imposante que la plupart des lieux où elle avait vécu.

-C'est la maison d'un de mes cousins, Diego. Celui que ma tante attendait. Il est un des seuls à avoir bien réussi sa vie.

* * *

La voix de James était pleine d'amertume, qu'il ne chercha pas à dissimuler. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Diego. Non, le mot était trop faible.

Il le haïssait.

Même si le temps avait altéré la douleur, et qu'il avait désormais une autre raison de se battre et de vivre, il n'oublierait jamais ce que son « cousin préféré » lui avait fait subir. Diego avait été son grand frère, le seul à qui il pouvait se confier. Il pensait qu'ils se comprenaient mutuellement. James avait cru à sa compassion. Mais ce n'était qu'un autre de ses mensonges. Manipulateur, égoïste, opportuniste… James lui avait balancé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais le salop s'en foutait, car il avait eu exactement ce qu'il voulait. Même Carmen avait fait semblant d'oublier.

Alors ils étaient là, devant l'antre du menteur. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Shepard ne tomberait pas dans ses filets.

* * *

-Bon, on entre ?

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle appréhendait un peu cette rencontre. Tant de gens et de nouveaux visages. Leurs réactions étaient imprévisibles, elle ne pouvait pas se préparer correctement. C'était comme avancer dans le noir. Elle n'aimait pas ça. L'inconnu.

James percevait sa tension. Qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué ? Elle n'avait pas été aussi nerveuse depuis sa bataille contre les Récolteurs. Quelle idiotie.

-Hey Lola, détendez-vous. Ma famille est pas un clan krogan. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

-Vous me rassurez beaucoup, là.

-Aha, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous abandonnerai pas au milieu de ces dingues. Je ne vous lâcherai pas d'une semelle.

-James, j'ai 31 ans. 33 si on compte mes deux années de…Sommeil. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

-Comme vous voulez.

Ils se placèrent devant la porte. Déjà, une bonne odeur et de nombreux rires s'échappaient du jardin arrière. La fête avait déjà commencé. James ne prit même pas la peine de sonner et entra directement, comme s'il savait que la porte serait ouverte. Voyant son étonnement, il prit le temps de lui expliquer.

-Dans ma famille, la porte est toujours ouverte. C'est une manière de dire qu'on sera toujours là si l'un d'entre nous va mal.

Il reprit, d'une voix plus forte, mais froide. Glaciale même, et cela était assez rare venant de sa part pour le noter.

-Diego, on est là !

Une belle voix grave mais moqueuse lui répondit. Les pas de l'homme résonnèrent dans le salon, tandis qu'il marchait vers eux.

-Tu sais James, tu as le droit d'utiliser la sonnette comme tout le monde, au lieu de hurler.

Elle resta sans voix. Une illusion ? Pendant un instant, elle avait cru apercevoir Kaidan. Même taille, même allure, mêmes cheveux, mêmes yeux. Puis, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, elle l'avait étudié plus attentivement, afin de déceler des différences. Pour se rassurer.

Diego était légèrement plus grand, et plus baraqué aussi, un peu comme son cousin. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, d'un noir corbeau aux reflets bleus, sans l'ombre d'un cheveu blanc. Sûrement moins âgé. Plus sûr de lui. Et un sourire bien plus chaleureux.

Toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres, il se plaça face à elle et la regarda dans le fond des yeux, dans une tentative de la charmer.

-Enchanté mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Diego, et je suis votre hôte ce soir. J'espère que vous passerez une agréable soirée en la compagnie de ma famille.

Sa technique était remarquablement au point.

* * *

Quel baratineur. Comment les femmes pouvaient-elles apprécier cette attitude excessivement mielleuse ? Bah, Shepard n'était pas du genre à se laisser berner par quelque chose comme ça. Même si Diego était plus doué en diplomatie, et donc en hypocrisie, que la plupart de ces _pendejos _de politicards qu'il connaissait.

-Moi de même, Diego. Appelez-moi Serena. Et merci encore de tolérer ma présence.

Sa jalousie transparut sur son visage et il fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à son cousin. Ce dernier sourit de plus belle. Connard. James venait de lui offrir sa nouvelle proie.

-Et bien Serena, je vous fais visiter ?

Diego lui offrit son bras, qu'elle accepta sans aucune hésitation.

-Avec plaisir. On se voit plus tard, James.

Ils se déplacèrent vers la cuisine, d'un pas lent mais joyeux. En entrant dans la pièce, Diego en profita pour glisser un regard victorieux à James.

Alors comme ça, il le provoquait ouvertement ? Il voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir. Diego l'avait peut être eu dans le passé, mais Shepard était différente. Il ne le laisserait jamais la gagner.

* * *

-Alors Serena, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

-Moi ? Je ne fais qu'accompagner James. Je suis une fille du Nord, de San Francisco. Je ne connaissais pas du tout la Californie. Ici, il fait beaucoup plus chaud.

-Aha, c'est vrai. J'espère que vous vous acclimatez bien.

La suite de la visite du petit château se déroula calmement, bien que le jardin devint de plus en plus bruyant, de nouvelles voix s'ajoutant aux précédentes. Diego lui parla un peu de sa famille, et de son chez-lui, sa fierté. Il ajouta mine de rien qu'il n'avait ni femme ni enfants. Shepard se disait bien qu'il devait avoir un point commun avec James. Bien que celui-ci soit plus fin et posé. Les sujets de conversation s'enchaînèrent rapidement et avec fluidité, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure ils n'avaient pratiquement pas quitté une des chambres d'amis de l'étage, trop pris dans leurs récits respectifs.

-J'aurais bien aimé vous voir, à ce moment là ! Merci beaucoup pour vos histoires, la soirée commence plutôt bien. Mais il y a juste une chose qui m'étonne.

-Laquelle ?

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas posé de questions à propos de ma relation avec James.

-C'est parce que je connais déjà les réponses.

-Comment ? Vous aussi vous avez découvert ma « réelle identité » ? C'est stupide. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que James n'est pas assez bien pour moi dès qu'ils l'apprennent ?

Le jeune homme ria à sa dernière remarque, pourtant pleine de bon sens selon elle.

-Ah, je savais qui vous étiez à la seconde où je vous ai vu, mais cela n'a aucun rapport. Vous voulez qu'on le voie comme digne d'être avec vous ?

Elle resta stoïque, cachant son incrédulité. Diego l'avait battu dans son propre jeu : la manipulation. Il avait réussi à amener le sujet de la conversation sur cette interrogation à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre. « Qu'est ce que j'attends de lui ? »

Alors, presque inconsciemment, elle éluda. Cela devenait une habitude.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis celle qui n'est pas digne de lui. Où de qui ce soit d'autre. Je ne rendrai jamais personne heureux.

-Ah, Serena… Vous ne savez pas tout je crois. Permettez ?

Il désigna son paquet de cigarettes, et elle hocha la tête de façon affirmative. Mais lorsqu'il proposa pour elle, elle déclina l'offre sans aucune hésitation. Bien que les cigares enfumaient l'appartement de Carmen et Emilio à longueur de journée, elle n'avait pas été tenté une seule fois par ses démons. Quelque chose dans l'air apaisait ses besoins malsains, et l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait ici avait endormit ses craintes. Pour le moment.

-Selon vous, vous ne rendrez personne heureux. Mais je peux aisément vous prouver le contraire. En un mot : James. Je crois que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi…Vivant, depuis la fois où il nous avait présenté sa dernière copine. Avant qu'elle joue avec son cœur, et le réduise en morceaux. Ce que vous avez fait est bien plus incroyable que ce qu'il n'y paraît.

-Il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé de tout ça.

-Quoi de plus normal ? Personne n'aime parler de ses blessures. Si vous promettez de revenir me revoir, je vous raconterai, la prochaine fois.

-C'est une nouvelle technique d'approche ?

-Voyons Serena, je sais être plus subtil que mon cousin. Lorsque l'assaut va commencer, vous ne vous en rendrez même pas compte.

* * *

-Bah alors James, tu vas pas tirer la gueule toute la soirée quand même ?

-Lâche-moi, c'est pas ton problème.

-écoutez-le, on dirait un gamin de cinq ans.

-Laisse le tranquille Eduardo, Diego est en train de lui piquer sa copine. Ils sont ensemble depuis le début de la soirée.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose. Tu sais, avec la jolie brunette là…

-Ferme-la.

Le ton était sec, cassant. James était rongé par la jalousie, et il n'avait pas besoin des allusions de ses abrutis de cousins pour lui rappeler sa situation actuelle.

Cela faisait un certain temps que ces deux là étaient ensemble, et plus les minutes passaient, plus il devenait désagréable avec les autres convives, il le savait. L'alcool n'aidait pas, même s'il n'avait bu qu'une dose infime de ce qu'il engloutissait habituellement. Il tenait à rester sobre pour voir comment la soirée allait évoluer. Et surveiller Shepard. Après tout, c'était toujours son job, non ?

-Désolé gars, je voulais pas parler d'elle, c'est sorti tout seul. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai un peu trop bu. Je suis sûr que Vin a foutu quelque chose dans mon verre. Mais fais gaffe, si tu veux pas que Diego te la pique.

-Ce n'est pas un objet. Et elle n'est pas à moi.

-Pour l'instant ?

Tous ses camarades le regardaient avec insistance.

-J'aimerais bien. Mais elle n'est pas comme les autres.

-Sans blague ! Tu nous dis ça à chaque fois ! Tu crois pas que t'es un peu trop vieux pour ces trucs à l'eau de rose ? T'as bientôt trente ans, faut songer à te caser mon gars.

-Regardez qui me fait la morale ! Eduardo, célibataire endurci, dont la vie sentimentale et sexuelle, je suppose, est un désert aussi aride qu'Escondido !

Sa remarque fit rire son entourage, et le dit Eduardo replongea dans son verre, en maugréant contre sa malchance et son horrible famille.

-Nous aussi on t'aime, Ed. Mais tu sais James, il a raison. J'ai rencontré Feli à vingt-cinq ans, et tu connais la suite.

-Je sais. Pearl va bientôt avoir ses six ans, non ?

-Ouais. Et Blaine a deux ans dans trois semaines.

-Déjà… Le temps passe trop vite. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Felicia venait d'accoucher.

-Si tu passais un peu moins de temps à vadrouiller aux quatre coins de la galaxie, monsieur l'aventurier, tu verrais plus ta famille.

Cette image le fit sourire. C'est vrai qu'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait quitté le cocon familial était l'envie d'aventure. Le besoin d'action, de se sentir vivant. Par admiration, aussi. Il avait déjà songé à s'engager auparavant, mais c'est elle qui l'avait décidé. Elysium avait été sauvé uniquement grâce sa force, et son courage. Elle était devenue son modèle. Mais jamais il ne pourrait le lui avouer en face, elle le prendrait encore pour un gamin. Il avait voulu suivre son exemple sur Fehl Prime, mais il avait échoué lamentablement. Comme quoi, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être un héros.

-Tu sais, c'est beaucoup moins épique que ce qu'il n'y paraît.

-Peut être. Mais au moins, tu vas pouvoir raconter des histoires à la petite. Depuis qu'elle sait que tonton James voyage dans l'espace, elle n'arrête pas de demander de tes nouvelles. Viens avec moi, elle doit être sur la balançoire.

James suivit Vin jusqu'au portique, ou une dizaine d'enfants était rassemblée. Certains jouaient avec leur corde à sauter, leurs vaisseaux miniatures-il reconnut plusieurs fois le Normandy- ou pour les plus vieux, la toute nouvelle console de jeux qui faisait fureur. Ils formaient un concert de cris et de rires, qui respiraient la jeunesse, et la vie.

Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour retourner à cette époque, quand sa mère était encore en vie, et son père autre chose qu'un junkie.

La petite Pearl, juchée sur la plus haute des balançoires, se balançait dans le vent, haut et fort, comme si elle cherchait à atteindre les étoiles.

-Plus haut Martin, plus haut !

Le garçon en question semblait à bout de souffle, et ses petites mains touchaient à peine le dos de sa camarade de jeux. Il parut soulagé lorsque Vin s'approcha pour récupérer Pearl, et il s'étala de tout son long dans l'herbe, le visage rougi par l'effort. Pearl, elle, semblait au contraire pleine d'énergie.

James observa l'homme tendre ses bras vers elle, et fut touché par la tendresse qui habitait son regard.

Les enfants.

Un bout de sa propre chair, de son sang, de son âme.

-Regarde papa, je vole !

En réaction à l'appel de Pearl, il lui vint à l'esprit l'image d'une petite fille, aux longs cheveux foncés et bouclés, comme la mère de James, au sourire franc et au visage rieur, comme lui, et aux yeux verts constellés de taches brunes, comme _elle_.

Soit l'alcool rendait son imagination particulièrement fertile, soit il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne le croyait.

-C'est bien ma chérie, c'est bien. Mais regarde qui je t'ai amené.

Il la posa à terre, et la petite, le reconnaissant, se jeta dans ses bras.

-Mais c'est ma _chica_ ça !

L'illusion de la fille aux yeux perçants apparut de nouveau dans son esprit. Stop. Il commençait vraiment à délirer, là.

Pearl était menue pour son âge, et il n'eut aucun mal à la soulever dans les airs. Elle tourna, encore et encore, tandis que son rire cristallin attirait le regard des autres enfants, qui se rapprochèrent au fur et à mesure. Lorsque ses bras commencèrent à fatiguer, James tint Pearl au creux de ces bras, comme une princesse. Elle semblait aux anges.

-Tonton James, raconte-moi l'espace !

-Aha, tes désirs sont des ordres, _chica_. Vous aussi les enfants, je vais vous raconter une histoire. Asseyez-vous tous en cercle.

Ils s'exécutèrent, trop heureux d'entendre une histoire de James. Il avait toujours été doué pour distraire les enfants, qui aimaient sa joie et ses histoires, et surtout car il ne refusait jamais de participer à leurs jeux. Sa tante se moquait de lui en disant que s'il avait autant de succès, c'était tout simplement car il n'avait jamais grandi, et restait un enfant dans sa tête. Pourquoi pas ? Il enviait l'innocence de ces petits monstres.

Dans leur monde, tout était plus simple. Le mensonge n'y avait pas sa place. On aimait, sans peur, sans doute.

On aimait, c'est tout.

* * *

**Heey ! Il est un peu court, mais la suite risque d'arriver demain, ce chapitre et le suivant n'en formant qu'un à la base. Mais il était trop long, alors j'ai préféré le couper en deux, pour plus de "confort". On y découvre Diego, un personnage très important dans le passé de James. Gardez un oeil sur lui, vous allez être surpris.  
Franchement, vos commentaires sont géniaux, et me donnent vraiment envie d'écrire une suite qui déchire ! :D  
Le prochain chapitre va commencer avec le conte de James, et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi ! :)  
**

**Et bientôt la fin des exams !  
**


	11. Histoire d'une histoire

**Attention les yeux, texte beaucoup plus compact que d'habitude ! Mais plus long aussi. Explication plus bas, and as always, enjoy !**

* * *

-Comment était-elle ?

-Qui ? Son ancienne copine ? Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire.

-Je comprends.

-Je plaisantais. Enfin, à moitié. Vous, qu'est ce que vous savez d'elle ?

* * *

-Il était une fois, un jeune chevalier qui rêvait de partir à l'aventure. Il voulait aller dans les étoiles, et découvrir un nouveau monde. Alors il travailla très dur pour réussir, et un jour, après de longues années, il eut enfin son propre vaisseau. Il l'appela le _Sunshine_.  
Le jour de son départ, sa famille lui offrit trois objets. Le premier était un talisman, grâce auquel les gens qui l'aimaient pourraient toujours veiller sur lui. Le deuxième, un sac de fruits magiques, pour terrasser ses ennemis. Et enfin, le troisième, une épée, qui avait appartenu à son père, et au père de son père, et au père du père de son père avant lui.

-N'importe quoi, la magie ça existe pas d'abord !

-Et les épées, c'est trop ringard !

-Et pourquoi ça n'existerait pas ? Comment est-ce que tu crois que tonton James est revenu ici pour vous raconter cette histoire ? Et un chevalier sans épée n'est pas un chevalier. Je reprends.  
Ainsi, à bord de son vaisseau, qui brillait comme un soleil, il traversa la porte qui fait voyager à travers la galaxie. Son aventure pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

-Et bien, en vérité, pas grand-chose. Je sais qu'il l'aimait.

-Ça, ça ne fait aucun doute. Il l'aimait à en crever. Il a toujours été comme ça. Avec lui, c'est tout ou rien. Vous souriez. Vous comprenez parfaitement, pas vrai ?

-Absolument.

* * *

-Les premiers mois furent difficiles. Le chevalier n'avait pour carte que son instinct, et plus les jours passaient, plus il doutait de lui-même. Car dans l'espace, il n'y avait ni jour, ni nuit.  
Le chevalier le savait, mais l'expérimenter était une toute autre histoire. Il ne voyait plus le Soleil se lever, et la Lune n'était plus là pour lui porter conseil. Tout était toujours noir.  
C'est pendant cette période sombre que le chevalier rencontra ce qui allait devenir son premier allié.

* * *

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Je sais qu'elle l'a trahi. Et qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier.

* * *

-C'était un puissant pirate de l'espace, à la tête d'un vaisseau petit, mais incroyablement rapide. Et encore mieux, il pouvait devenir invisible.

-Waaouuh.

-Oui, bien dit. Les pirates accostèrent le vaisseau du chevalier en pleine nuit, car à cause de sa couleur, il était visible en permanence. Mais les pirates n'étaient pas tous mauvais à cette époque, et lorsque le capitaine le vit, elle ordonna qu'on le laisse tranquille. C'était une alien, une asari, un peuple de femmes bleues. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Oui ! Il y en a une dans ma classe !

-Et bien le capitaine Hermosa en était une. Le jeune chevalier lui rappelait ses débuts dans l'espace, il y a plus de sept cent ans, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle lui proposa de lui enseigner la vie d'un aventurier de l'espace. Et il accepta.  
Hermosa devint son maître, et lui apprit à se battre comme un vrai pirate. Le capitaine le présenta à Bella, sa sœur, qui était aussi son bras droit. Elle était très intelligente, et aida beaucoup le chevalier à comprendre comment il devait se comporter en dehors de la Terre. Ils devinrent de très bons amis, et Bella l'emmena même sur sa planète d'origine, là où vivaient toutes les autres bleues.  
Mais au bout de deux ans, le chevalier comprit qu'il devait quitter Hermosa pour partir vivre sa propre aventure. Le capitaine accepta de le laisser partir, à une seule condition. Il devait changer de vaisseau. Car le _Sunshine_ était trop voyant pour voyager dans l'espace, et trop petit. Le chevalier accepta difficilement mais se résigna à dire adieu à son vaisseau. Tous les pirates lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, et lui dirent qu'ils avaient été heureux de l'avoir pour camarade. Et c'était vrai. Alors, c'est plein de souvenirs qu'il partit, sachant que tous allaient lui manquer.

-Et Bella ?

-Bella ? Elle accompagna le chevalier bien sûr ! Après tout, comment allait-il trouver son chemin sans elle ? C'est ainsi qu'à deux, ils continuèrent le voyage.

-Et le vaisseau ?

-Le nouveau ? Il était noir comme la nuit, et silencieux comme un fantôme. Ils le nommèrent le _Black Pearl_.

* * *

-Là aussi, vous avez raison. Elle, il l'idéalisait. C'était l'amour de sa vie.

-A ce point ?

-Oh que oui. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, et je crois que James l'aimait depuis toujours. Je me rappelle encore comment il était fier de s'afficher avec elle. C'était son trésor, sa princesse. Pour elle, il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

* * *

-Avec Bella pour l'aider, le chevalier put se repérer beaucoup plus facilement. Bientôt à court de vivres, malgré ce qu'Hermosa lui avait laissé, ils devaient trouver un endroit pour tout recharger. C'est là que l'asari lui proposa d'aller à la forteresse volante. Le chevalier en avait entendu parler, comme tout le monde, mais ne s'y était pas encore rendu.  
Cette forteresse, que l'on appelait la Citadelle, était le lieu de rassemblement des rois des peuples de toute la galaxie. C'est là qu'il allait rencontrer de nouveaux amis.

* * *

-Et elle ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait de cette façon ?

-Je ne sais pas. Sûrement, au début. Ils sont tout de même restés plusieurs années ensemble. Elle avait trois ans de plus que lui, et donc plus d'expérience. Mais elle avait aussi besoin de plus de liberté.

-James m'en a parlé. Il m'a aussi dit qu'ils n'avaient pas la même conception de la liberté.

* * *

-Le chevalier était émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait. Bella se moquait de lui, habitué à toute cette richesse. Toutes les cultures se rencontraient à la Citadelle, et des gens des quatre coins de la galaxie s'y retrouvaient pour faire du commerce, s'occuper de la politique, ou simplement échanger sur leur culture.  
L'une de choses les plus étranges qu'il vit fut une extraterrestre protégée par une épaisse combinaison. Lorsque les autres passaient à côté d'elle, il les voyait murmurer et lui lancer des regards de dégout. Il ne comprit pas. Était-ce à cause du petit robot qui l'accompagnait ? Ou simplement à cause du masque qui cachait son visage ? Bella ne voulut pas répondre à ses questions, pensant qu'il devait le découvrir par lui-même.  
Sans cet incident, lorsque deux jours plus tard, ils se rentrèrent dedans par inadvertance, le chevalier n'aurait jamais compris. La jeune femme se couvrit d'excuses et se mit presque à genoux devant lui, ébahi par sa réaction. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle s'excusait ainsi pour quelque chose d'aussi peu important.  
La quarienne, le nom de son peuple, comprit qu'elle était un étranger, et lui expliqua qu'elle était persécutée par les autres peuples de la galaxie, qu'ils étaient devenus des esclaves. Le chevalier lui demanda alors pourquoi personne ne faisait rien pour y remédier. Elle lui dit que son peuple ne pouvait plus se défendre, car ils n'avaient plus ni roi, ni planète. Quand il lui demanda pour quelle raison, elle préféra garder le silence.  
Mais pris de compassion pour elle, il lui demanda de rejoindre son équipage.  
C'est ainsi que Silk la quarienne et Mac le petit robot rejoignirent l'équipe.

* * *

-Vrai. Elle a toujours été...Différente. Hors du commun. Personne ne pouvait l'enchaîner, ou la retenir contre son gré. Elle était libre. Insaisissable même.

-Vous la connaissiez bien. Très bien même. Et c'est à mon tour de le déduire de votre visage. Mais si James la connaissait autant que vous semblez le faire, pourquoi s'est-il mis avec elle ?

-L'amour fou, encore et toujours. Quoi d'autre, sinon? Je vous l'ai dit, son monde se résumait à elle.

* * *

-Le chevalier et sa troupe quittèrent la Citadelle après plusieurs semaines de ravitaillement, et de découverte.  
De plus, ils avaient désormais un but : trouver le trésor d'un ancien pirate de l'espace, qu'il avait caché sur une planète lointaine.  
Avec ce trésor, ils pourraient devenir les hommes les plus riches de la galaxie ! Mais…Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à partir à sa recherche. Leur adversaire le plus redoutable était Satius, un mercenaire de la race des hommes lézards, que l'on appelle aussi turiens, et qui connaissait très bien Bella.  
Celle-ci lui révéla même qu'ils étaient fiancés, mais que la piraterie les avait éloignés.  
Ils s'aimaient, mais dans cette course, ils étaient rivaux.

* * *

-La façon dont ils s'aimaient était incompréhensible pour nous. Tout le monde sentait que l'histoire allait mal se terminer. Car malgré leur différence d'âge, James était le plus sérieux et le plus mature des deux.

-Et celui qui a le plus souffert.

-Je n'en sais rien. Elle n'en a jamais parlé. Les autres n'ont jamais su ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

-Mais vous, si ?

* * *

-Ce fut une course contre la montre, à celui qui serait le plus rapide des deux vaisseaux. Bella ne voulait pas perdre, et elle redoubla d'effort pour trouver le trésor avant Satius. Et elle réussit.  
Dans un des systèmes les plus reculés, sur une planète où l'on ne pouvait pas respirer sans masque. L'équipe descendit au fond d'une grotte, l'emplacement du trésor. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent Satius et son garde du corps emportant le trésor dans leurs bras ! Un combat acharné commença, même si aucun d'entre eux n'avait le cœur à blesser l'autre. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva.  
La grotte, très ancienne, ne résista pas à l'ardeur des combats. Bientôt, les parois se détachèrent, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Pris de panique, les deux équipes sortirent précipitamment, excepté le chevalier, Bella, et Satius. Les deux hommes se disputaient une couronne en or, tandis que Bella faisaient de son mieux pour les persuader de sortir. Mais ils étaient trop occupés dans leur combat pour l'entendre.  
Seulement, lorsque son cri déchira le reste de la grotte, les deux lâchèrent la couronne au même instant, se précipitant pour lui porter secours. Heureusement, tous survécurent.  
Effrayé par l'idée de perdre Bella, Satius promis de rester à ses côtés pour toujours, et de la protéger, quoiqu'il arrive.

-Et le trésor ?

-Ah, mais tu n'as pas compris ? Le chevalier et Satius ont compris eux. Ce qui compte vraiment, ce n'est ni l'or ni les trésors. Ce sont les amis, car ils sont irremplaçables. C'est pourquoi Satius et son garde du corps sans nom vinrent encore agrandir l'équipage du preux chevalier.

* * *

-J'ai un lien fort avec elle, mais cela ne vous regarde pas. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.

-Mais vous avez eu un rôle dans leur séparation ?

-Un rôle ? Vous me surestimez je crois.

-Alors racontez-moi. Pourquoi cette histoire a-t-elle mal tourné ?

* * *

-Ainsi formé, l'équipage partit pour de nouvelles aventures, qui l'amenèrent cette fois au cœur de la galaxie, repaires de très méchants monstres. Ceux-ci menaçaient l'équilibre du monde, et il était du devoir du chevalier de protéger la galaxie.  
Les monstres étaient résistants, mais le chevalier était fort, et partageait avec ses amis quelque chose que les créatures ne connaissaient pas : la confiance. Grâce à ce pouvoir, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au chef des monstres, malgré leurs nombreuses blessures.

* * *

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis un sacré connard, mais même moi je ne peux pas infliger ça à James. Demandez-lui. Il vous répondra mieux que moi.

-Il refusera.

-Peut-on l'en blâmer ?

* * *

-Le chevalier s'élança le premier. Il devait accomplir son devoir.  
Il frappa le monstre, encore et encore. Mais lorsque cette créature le regarda avec ses yeux répugnants, le chevalier ne plus pu bouger un seul membre. Il était paralysé par sa magie, et son cœur se serra, comme si le monstre avait accès aux ténèbres de son cœur.  
Mais ses amis étaient toujours là pour lui venir en aide.

* * *

Shepard descendit maladroitement les longs escaliers en bois. Ayant gardé une tenue sobre, un pantalon, elle avait tenu à porter des talons pour paraître plus élégante, et faire honneur à ses hôtes. Seulement voila, elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans des escaliers, et encore moins sur un sol mou, comme l'herbe du jardin. De plus, elle sentait des ampoules se former à l'arrière de son pied. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'enlever ses chaussures au milieu de tout le monde, non ? Diego devait avoir remarqué sa démarche mal assurée, mais Dieu merci, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Courage, encore quelques heures à tenir.

L'arrière-cour était bondée, où un nombre de personnes plus proche de la centaine que de la vingtaine mangeait et riait à gorges déployées. Elle chercha James du regard à travers la foule, mais sans succès.

Elle regrettait un peu de l'avoir abandonné, après tout, c'est grâce à lui qu'elle était là.

Serena se retourna vers Diego, qui n'était malheureusement plus là. Elle était donc seule au milieu du jardin, complètement perdue, et affamée, en plus de ça. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer, espérant qu'une personne aimable viendrait à son secours. Ses prières furent rapidement exaucées, puisqu'à l'instant où elle ouvrit les yeux, une voix familière la héla.

-Ah _Querida_, tu es là ! Tu t'amuses bien ? Et tu as goûté le chili ? C'est moi qui l'ai préparé ! Tu as rencontré la famille ? Nous avons même une jeune maman, qui te ressemble beaucoup. Et son fils est si mignon ! Et la maison, tu as vu ce château ? Diego a vraiment de la chance. Mais tu dois chercher James. Il est au niveau du portique, avec tous les _niños_.

Comment pouvait-elle parler autant sans reprendre son souffle ? Elle avait plus d'énergie qu'elle et James réunis !

-Les enfants ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Il a un vrai don avec eux. Tu verrais la façon dont il… Ah, mais je ne vais pas te gâcher le plaisir de le découvrir par toi-même ! Tu ne vas pas le regretter. C'est sur l'extrémité du jardin, côté droit. Bon, je te laisse, je vais chercher un peu plus de _sangria_ pour cette bande d'ivrognes. Nan mais je vous jure, aucun respect pour ma cuisine !

Carmen s'éloigna énergiquement, comme toujours, bousculant certains de ces « ivrognes » sur son passage. Quel personnage, celle-là.

Suivant ses conseils, elle atteignit bientôt le coin des enfants. Ils étaient tous en cercle, et semblaient absorbés par ce qu'il entendait. James était là, lui tournant le dos, parlant d'une voix claire et assurée, qui donnait envie de s'arrêter pour l'écouter.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, en prenant garde de ne pas se faire repérer par James, et écouta la suite de son récit.

* * *

-Le monstre s'effondra, touché en plein cœur par la magie de Bella. Le chevalier put bouger à nouveau, et s'approcha tout étonné. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas été capable de toucher le monstre. Silk, qui savait beaucoup de choses, lui expliqua que se monstre se nourrissait de la tristesse des gens, et que son cœur en était plein. Il fut encore plus étonné par cette explication. Il avait vu des choses merveilleuses, comme le monde des extraterrestres bleus ou la forteresse volante, rencontré des amis fidèles, et pourtant, il serait malheureux ? Le chevalier s'assit dans l'herbe et réfléchit, longtemps. En sondant les profondeurs de son âme, il comprit. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Sans cela, il ne serait jamais heureux. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Une amoureuse !

* * *

Shepard détermina que c'était la petite sur les genoux de James qui venait de crier, d'une jolie voix fluette. James la tenait dans ses bras comme une petite princesse, et elle fut attendrie par cette scène.

-N'importe quoi ! L'amour c'est un truc de fille !

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça Martin. L'amour, c'est très important pour être heureux, que l'on soit un garçon ou une fille. Et je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as une amoureuse.

Même de là où elle était, Shepard put voir l'enfant rougir, et arborer une moue boudeuse.

* * *

-Ses amis firent tout leur possible pour lui redonner la joie de vivre. Bella lui apprit à lire dans les étoiles, car elle avait déjà vécu cinq cent ans, et elle connaissait bien le monde.  
Silk, elle, lui raconta l'histoire de son peuple, chassé par les machines qu'ils avaient créées eux-mêmes.  
Le guerrier lézard, Satius, lui enseigna de nouvelles techniques de combat à l'épée.  
L'homme-tortue qui avait abandonné son nom lui offrit un animal, qui lui rappelait beaucoup le chien qu'il avait sur Terre.  
Même le petit robot tenta de le distraire, mais personne ne réussit à le faire sourire. Comme le chevalier commençait à désespérer, ses amis décidèrent de revenir sur Terre.  
Peut être sa famille saurait quoi faire. Ils firent donc le chemin inverse, recroisant même les monstres mi-chien mi-lézard, semblable à son animal de compagnie. Heureusement, le chevalier avait gardé quelques fruits magiques. Ils atteignirent donc la Terre sans problèmes.  
Une fois chez lui, les mois passèrent sans que le chevalier ne sourie une seule fois.  
Sa famille était triste de le voir ainsi. Alors ils décidèrent de l'envoyer voyager, loin, et seul. A bord du bon vieux _Black Pearl_, Il traversa les systèmes, encore, et encore. Il vit la planète de Bella et des autres, même l'ancien vaisseau de Silk. Mais un jour, il se perdit dans un nuage d'étoiles.  
Il ne pouvait plus rentrer chez lui. Encore plus malheureux, mais résigné, il se posa sur la planète la plus proche.  
Et c'est là qu'il la vit.

-Son amoureuse !

-Oui Pearl, son amoureuse. C'était une princesse venue d'une planète lointaine, qui avait fui son royaume après l'attaque de méchants monstres à six yeux. Le chevalier pensa qu'elle était la plus jolie princesse qu'il avait jamais vu, et il en tomba profondément amoureux.  
Mais il n'était pas de ce monde, et ne pouvait rester avec elle. Elle lui avoua qu'elle aussi l'aimait, mais que son devoir envers son peuple passait avant tout le reste. Son peuple aida le chevalier à repartir, et lorsqu'il demanda à la princesse de le suivre, elle accepta, l'amour triomphant encore. Son peuple tout entier la soutint, car ils avaient reconnu l'amour pur et sincère qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Ensemble, ils reprirent le chemin de la Terre.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous voulez que j'arrête l'histoire ?

-Non, encore, encore !

-Alors je continue. Le chevalier et la princesse étaient très heureux dans leur vaisseau, et ils aidaient les personnes qui avaient besoin d'aide, faisant régner la paix sur la galaxie. Durant une de leurs missions, face à de nombreux ennemis, le chevalier fut blessé, et perdit son épée.  
Malheur, car il n'avait plus de fruit magique, seulement son talisman pour se protéger ! Il croyait que sa fin était venue, alors il ferma les yeux.  
Les monstres se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il entendait leurs griffes acérées, et pouvait même sentir leur haleine fétide.  
L'un d'eux le chargea quand soudain…

* * *

La tension était palpable. Shepard se surprit elle-même à se prendre autant au jeu. Carmen avait raison, il avait un don.

* * *

-Tous les monstres s'arrêtèrent. Le chevalier ouvrit les yeux, et vit sa princesse devant lui, le protégeant de son corps. Une barrière bleue les enveloppaient, et repoussaient les ennemis.  
Pris de peur, ils s'enfuirent, laissant le chevalier et sa princesse sains et saufs. Avec tous leurs amis retrouvés, Bella, Silk, Mac, Satius, et le guerrier sans nom, ils partirent à bord du Black Pearl pour de nouvelles aventures !

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Normalement c'est les chevaliers qui sauvent les princesses ! Les filles sont trop nulles pour se battre !

-C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Parce que les princesses, et ben elles ont des pouvoirs magiques !

-Calmez-vous les enfants. Vous savez, l'amour et la confiance sont les choses les plus précieuses que nous ayons. Et les filles savent très bien se battre pour défendre ça. Alors soyez gentils entre vous, d'accord ?

-Oui !

Le groupe se dispersa, sauf la petite Pearl, qui resta dans les bras de James.

-Dit tonton, est-ce que la princesse et le chevalier ils se sont mariés ? Et ils ont eu plein d'enfants ?

-Ah, ça _chica_, c'est autre histoire.

* * *

**Je dois avouer qu'écrire le conte en entier a pas été facile ! J'ai dû coupé la partie sur le guerrier sans nom, je trouvais que ça faisait trop lourd... Bien entendu, ce conte n'est pas un simple conte, et vous avez peut être reconnu certains détails. Shepard va vous aider dans le prochain chap'. ;)  
Aha, vous avez raison, Diego va être très important dans les 2 ou 3 prochains chapitres. Surprise, surprise !  
Et les exams, je gère !**

Pour les plus observateurs, j'ai rajouté un "again" au titre, je pense que cela correspond mieux. Car ils ne font pas que vivre, ils "revivent" (ou "survivent", selon les points de vue). Oui, je suis un peu maniaque. :)  



	12. Histoire d'une Lola

Assis sur le vieux banc en bois, Serena Shepard souriait.

La foule d'enfants allait et venait librement, masse vivace, bruyante, adorable. Le jardin s'était transformé en véritable colonie de vacances, et James en était l'animateur.

Il détonnait au milieu d'eux, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix et ses cent kilos, selon ses propres estimations à elle. Pourtant, les enfants ne semblaient nullement impressionné, et pour cause. Lorsque Pearl s'était lovée dans ces bras, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

-A table, le _mole poblano*_ est servi !

Aussitôt les enfants se dispersèrent, grossissant un autre attroupement déjà impressionnant, celui de leurs parents devant le buffet. Carmen venait à peine de lancer l'appel, mais d'après les exclamations joyeuses qui retentissaient un peu partout dans le jardin, tous l'avait entendue. Emilio lui avait parlé des talents culinaires de sa femme, qu'elle-même trouvait excellente, ainsi que de cette autorité naturelle qu'elle avait, au sein de la famille toute entière. Shepard voulait bien le croire sur parole.

-Du calme, il y en aura pour tout le monde ! _Hostia_, un peu de discipline !

Shepard et James partagèrent un même éclat de rire.

Le dernier remarqua alors la présence de l'autre, toujours dans la même position. Gêné, il marcha avec réserve jusqu'au vieux banc. James resta d'abord là, debout, se tenant droit et crispé devant elle.

-Lola.

-James.

Il avait bu. Juste un peu, mais suffisamment pour altérer son regard, qui brillait de cette lueur particulière, à la fois énergique et triste. Comme au Séoul, sur Terre, quelques mois plus tôt, avant de s'écrouler dans le bar, par la quantité impressionnante d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré ce soir là. Il en était encore loin, heureusement. D'ailleurs, la plupart des hommes présents étaient bien plus éméchés, « pour se mettre dans l'ambiance ».

La logique masculine était tout sauf logique.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur son état, et l'invita à la rejoindre sur son siège bancal, qui grinça lorsque le poids de James vint s'ajouter au sien. Une certaine distance les séparait, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, qu'elle tenait toujours à garder, et que lui, inconsciemment ou non, respectait toujours. Leur proximité était agréable, et comme il ne parlait toujours pas, elle l'observa dans les moindres détails.

L'éternel paquet de cigarettes qui dépassait de sa poche, le col froissé de la chemise blanche, la gourmette, qu'elle portait elle aussi en permanence sa peau, plus mat et luisant sous le soleil du Sud, les cicatrices laissant de petites traces rosées, la barbe de trois jours, et les yeux. Elle en revenait toujours à ses yeux. Il avait quelque chose de sauvage, comme ces grands félins qu'elle avait vu dans ses livres d'histoire sur Mindoir. La faune locale était loin d'égaler celle de la Terre, même après des dizaines d'années de pollution et l'extinction de plusieurs espèces autrefois communes sur sa planète natale.

Un lion. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Car derrière son côté négligé, et sa nonchalance apparente, il dégageait quelque chose d'imposant, d'insolent, qui attirait le regard. Il se détachait des autres, mais ne les repoussait pas, au contraire.

James restait toujours James.

Percevant l'attention qu'elle lui portait, il leva enfin les yeux vers elle et prit la parole.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-La raison de vivre.

-Comment ?

-Je suis là depuis la défaite face au monstre dévoreur de sentiments. Très bien trouvé, d'ailleurs.

-Ah. Je vois. Merci.

Il détourna les yeux, se massant la nuque, trahissant par la même occasion son malaise.

-James, c'était… Génial. Vraiment. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous sentir mal à l'aise. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être gênée, je suis désormais fan de contes de fées pour enfants de six ans.

Le jeune homme parut se décontracter, lui offrant un début de sourire, auquel elle répondit avec bien plus d'éclat.

-Souvent les gens sont surpris. Selon eux, j'ai plus le profil d'un ours que d'un père exemplaire.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Vos futurs enfants seront chanceux de vous avoir.

* * *

James était un volcan, prêt à exploser à la moindre remarque. Aujourd'hui, cela risquait d'être une avalanche de joie et autres sentiments niais. Un peu comme tous les jours depuis qu'il connaissait Shepard. Il souriait maintenant jusqu'aux oreilles, la belle illusion toujours dans sa tête, aux yeux semblables à ceux de la personne devant lui à cet instant.

-Merci Shepard. Un jour, peut être, quand tout sera terminé.

-Il faut juste que vous trouviez votre princesse, celle qui est faite rien que pour vous.

Oh, mais il l'avait déjà trouvé. Elle ne le savait pas encore, c'est tout.

-Vous aussi. Le bon moment, et la bonne personne.

-Un jour, peut être. Comme vous. Mais je ne pense pas être faite pour ça. Et puis, il y a la guerre, « les monstres », les vrais. Je sais que vous me croyez, mais vous n'avez pas vu la menace de vos propres yeux. Alors vous l'oubliez, de temps en temps. Pas moi. Je détruirai ces choses jusqu'au dernier. Et là seulement, si je suis toujours en vie, je pourrais me reposer. Avec mon chevalier, et tous les gens que j'aime.

Elle avait raison. Mais ce poids sur ses épaules allait finir par l'écraser. James avait voulu lui faire oublier, seulement pour quelques instants, mais la cruelle réalité était bien trop présente, même à Escondido. On n'échappe pas à son destin.

-Je sais tout ça. Mais maintenant, je ne peux rien faire. Et ça me tue. Alors je préfère profiter de la vie et des gens que j'aime aussi longtemps qu'il me l'ait permis.

-J'aimerais tellement raisonner de cette manière. Mais c'est impossible. Tous ceux que j'aime sont loin. Et quand je ne suis que Serena, plus personne n'est là.

-C'est faux. Ici aussi, les gens vous aiment.

Moi aussi, je vous aime. Commandant, ou simplement Serena. Il aimait les deux. Le sous-entendu étant plus ou moins explicite, libre à elle de l'interpréter comme elle le voulait. C'était injuste qu'il soit toujours le seul à se prendre la tête pour de simples phrases, à la recherche de ces maudits signes.

Côte à côte sur le vieux banc en bois, leurs mains n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

-Pardon. Vous avez raison. Merci d'être là, et de m'avoir amenée. Je me sens un peu revivre, ici.

Le vent agitait ses cheveux, qui avaient repoussés presque à vue d'œil en quelques mois. Au soleil, des mèches légèrement plus claires se détachaient, formant des cascades de lumière. Ses yeux aussi brillaient. Et elle le regardait.

Et le temps s'était arrêté.

-James, t'as pas vu la bouteille de tequila ? Vin veut pas me la rendre ! Il dit que je suis bourré, mais c'est même pas vrai ! Et…Ah, désolé. Je dérange ?

James lui offrit le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait, mais le jeune homme était trop bourré pour son apercevoir. Cet abruti avait cassé un de leur rare moment à deux. Pour une fois qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls pour discuter ! Une fois dessoûlé, il aurait des comptes à lui rendre.

* * *

-Laissez, James. Il ne doit même pas savoir ce qu'il fait. Et puis, nous avons tout notre temps, ce soir.

Le soldat était tout penaud. Elle regrettait aussi qu'ils aient été interrompus dans ce simple moment apaisant, très rare depuis leur arrivée ici. A Escondido, il n'y avait nulle part pour s'installer dans l'herbe et rêver, en silence. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle sentait qu'elle et James étaient proches, c'est là qu'il se racontait leurs histoires respectives.

Tant pis, il y a toujours une autre fois.

-Revenons à un sujet moins sérieux. J'ai vraiment été impressionnée par le conte. Où trouvez-vous l'inspiration pour des histoires pareilles ?

-Cela vous intéresse à ce point ?

-Oui. J'ai toujours aimé les histoires qui finissent bien. Ma mère m'en a beaucoup raconté lorsque j'étais enfant. Je connais tous les classiques. Mais vous, vous créez un monde de toute pièce. C'est…Impressionnant.

-Si je savais qu'inventer des histoires était une bonne technique de drague, je l'aurais utilisé plus souvent.

Son air amusé était de retour.

-Désolée, je crois que ça ne marche qu'avec moi.

-Et c'est très bien comme ça.

Elle ne releva pas l'allusion, et se contenta de sourire. Parfois, il était agréable de se laisser prendre au jeu.

-Quand je raconte quelque chose aux petits, je veux que ça ait du sens. Alors même s'ils ne peuvent pas la comprendre dans l'immédiat, un jour peut être ils se souviendront de l'histoire du chevalier qui rêvait d'aventure.

-Et ils se rappelleront que les filles aussi savent se battre.

-Bien dit !

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça, pas vrai ?

James fit silence à nouveau. Un sourire mélancolique sur son visage, et quelques reproches dans le regard. Il est vrai qu'elle voulait toujours en savoir plus. Elle était avide de connaissance, avide de le connaître réellement, _lui_.

-Par exemple… Le talisman, et les fruits magiques.

-Shepard, arrêtez de chercher des significations à tout. On dirait une maniaque.

-Je vous avais prévenu, je suis tordue. Abimée par le temps et la guerre. Un peu comme vous, non ? Ce que vous avez raconté, cela me rappelle la vie d'un soldat. Votre vie, non ?

-Je n'ai pas été pirate, je n'ai ni talisman ni fruits magiques, et je n'ai pas vaincu de monstres dévoreurs d'âme.

Il souriait, fier de lui d'avoir repris le contrôle de la situation. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Shepard aussi voulait des réponses.

-Mais vous avez voyagé comme corsaire. Vous avez une gourmette de soldat, et des grenades. Et sur Fehl, vous avez affronté les Récolteurs. Ils ne mangent pas d'âme, mais ce sont bel et bien des monstres. Je continue ?

James lâcha un long soupir de résignation.

-Non, ça ira. D'accord, je m'inspire de ma vie pour raconter mes histoires. Et alors ?

-Et bien… Est-ce que vous pouvez me parler de la princesse ?

-La princesse ? Et bien, c'est une princesse, rien de plus. Elle est belle, forte, intelligente, destinée à devenir une reine. C'est juste un personnage classique de conte.

-Non, pas celle là.

* * *

Elle se mordit la lèvre devant son air interloqué. James ne comprenait pas. De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Je parle de l'autre princesse. La vôtre.

Lola. Elle parlait de sa Lola.

Diego, sale enfoiré. Il lui avait parlé d'elle. Bien entendu, seulement la partie qui concernait James. Il avait dû passer sous silence sa propre responsabilité dans cette histoire.

Comme d'habitude.

Il réagit au quart de tour. Un peu trop violemment, mais le sujet était sensible.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous a raconté sur elle ? C'est lui, pas vrai ? Ce salop. Ça ne peut être que lui pour ressortir tout ça après tant d'années. Ne croyez pas un seul mot de ce qu'il vous a dit. C'est un menteur. Un sale…

-James, du calme.

Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne le calma instantanément.

Cette main si frêle qu'elle lui avait donné, plusieurs mois auparavant. Shepard avait repris du poids, mais elle se plaignait de temps à autre de son « corps de squelette ». Elle paraissait fragile, comme une poupée de porcelaine, avec ses mains blanches et froides.

Mais d'eux deux, James savait qu'il était le plus vulnérable.

-Vos mains sont froides.

-Je sais. Ma circulation n'a jamais été bonne. Et disons que les deux mois n'ont rien arrangés.

Les deux mois. L'ombre qui planait sur elle, dont elle ne voulait jamais lui parler.

-Ses deux mois que vous évoquez parfois sont votre fardeau, c'est ça ? Et bien, cette « princesse », est le mien. C'est très loin d'un conte de fées pour enfants.

-Alors expliquez-moi.

-C'est du passé. Je n'étais pas un chevalier, et elle ne ressemblait en rien à une princesse. Et on n'a pas eu droit au _happy_ _end_.

-Ça n'a aucune importance. Faites-moi confiance.

-Shepard… Je ne peux pas. Pourquoi parler de ça ? Cette histoire ne m'a apporté que du malheur.

-C'est faux. Diego me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que vous n'avez jamais été aussi heureux depuis.

-A qui la faute ? C'est à cause de lui que Lola…

* * *

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. L'espace d'un instant, tout s'arrêta.

Lola.

* * *

Merde. Il avait encore tout fait foirer.

Elle savait, maintenant.

* * *

-Alors, c'était elle. La sœur de votre meilleure amie. La personne que vous avez le plus aimé au monde, qui vous a tout pris. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez comme elle ? Pourquoi Lola ?

Elle avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait agi comme tous les autres. Ce surnom n'était en réalité qu'une étiquette, qui la faisait passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Le héros de la galaxie, sans peur et sans reproches, "qui nous sauvera tous". Un modèle pour les uns, à mettre au bûcher pour les autres. James n'était même pas le premier à la comparer à un être cher perdu. Kaidan lui avait déjà fait le même coup avec Rahna.

Les autres ne faisaient que se servir d'elle, comme l'Alliance ou Cerberus l'avaient si bien compris.

-Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'en parler.

-James, j'ai le droit de savoir. Elle s'appelait Lola.

* * *

Tout allait de travers. Il croyait cette histoire enterrée pour de bon, mais le passé ne nous laisse jamais en paix. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier Lola.

-Vous n'êtes pas Lola. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous appelle comme ça. Vous me faisiez penser à elle, c'est tout.

- Je suis fatigué James. Tout autour de moi n'est que mensonge. Si je ne peux même pas vous faire confiance…

-Ne croyez ça. Il y a des choses dont vous ne me parlerez jamais, et il en va de même pour moi.

-C'est différent. Vous m'avez trop impliquée pour ne rien me dire.

-Ce n'est qu'un surnom !

-Non, ça ne l'est pas.

* * *

Elle voulait savoir. C'était son droit.

-Vous n'avez plus le choix. Je pense avoir compris les motivations de votre cousin. Si vous ne parlez pas, lui le fera.

C'était un coup bas. Une remarque lâche, et méprisable. Elle la regretta aussitôt qu'elle vit la peine qui transparaissait sur son visage, effaçant sa propre colère.

-Je…Cette histoire est un cauchemar.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir provoqué. Rentrons. Je savais que venir ici était une mauvaise idée.

-D'accord.

Aucun autre son ne sortit de sa bouche.

* * *

Le retour se fit dans un silence complet. Vide, comme les yeux de Shepard, mais aussi comme les siens. Ils y penseraient plus tard. Car tous les deux n'avaient qu'une envie.

Oublier.

* * *

*_Plat national au Mexique,un ragoût de poulet ou de dinde parfumé aux épices et au chocolat. Son originalité vient de la pâte mole, combinaison de chocolat, de fruits secs et de trois différentes variétés de piments. (voir sur google pour plus de détails)_

**Encore un chapitre difficile à écrire, surtout après le conte, que j'avais écrit très différemment. J'admets, j'adore créer un rapprochement, et finir en clash ! Bonne chance pour les nerfs ! ;)_  
_Avec l'été qui commence à bien s'installer, j'écrirai peut être moins souvent. Ou au contraire, plus, ça dépendra de mon humeur. Mais le chapitre 13 est presque fini, il arrivera probablement vendredi soir, ou ce week-end. Voila, merci encore d'avoir lu, et les commentaires géniaux !_  
_**


	13. Histoire d'un mensonge

**Fin de la deuxième partie avec ce chapitre long, et très important ! Plus tendre pour les héros, mais aussi révélateur sur leur passé. Enjoy !**

* * *

Deux jours avaient passés depuis l'incident.

James ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il ne lui avait pas non plus accordé un seul regard.

Leur relation avait de nouveau été bouleversée par de stupides secrets, et des mensonges. Ils connaissaient cette situation, depuis cette fois où elle lui avait montré son tatouage, où il avait tenté de la comprendre, de l'aider. Mais elle avait fui. James avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui redonner le sourire, malgré ses efforts pour l'éloigner et lui cacher son passé.

Lorsque les personnes qui nous sont chères nous fuient ou nous rejettent, la douleur qui survient est insurmontable.

Quelque part, il avait raison. Ce surnom idiot, Lola, lui avait fait du bien. Elle était devenue autre chose que Serena Shepard, même si cela n'avait été que pour une seule personne.

Elle avait repris de l'assurance grâce à lui. Tout les deux prenaient des libertés, étaient de plus en plus entreprenants.

Cela avait été son tour de jouer, et son tour de perdre. Ils étaient tous les deux responsables de cette dérive. Mais la partie n'était pas encore terminée. Elle ne déclarerait pas forfait.

Pas cette fois.

* * *

Une navette passa en trombe dans la rue, et les vibrations se firent ressentir jusqu'au canapé de James.

Foutu bolide. On n'avait pas idée de se pavaner à une heure pareille…

Quoique.

* * *

-Je savais que vous donnez mon numéro était une bonne idée.

-Taisez-vous, et roulez. Vous l'avez sûrement réveillé avec vos fanfaronnades.

-Vous ne l'avez pas prévenu ? J'imagine déjà la tête qu'il va faire en l'apprenant.

-Silence. Je ne veux pas en parler. S'il vous plaît.

* * *

9h. C'était rare qu'il se lève aussi tard.

Son altercation avec Shepard l'avait rendu complètement amorphe, et depuis deux jours, il réfléchissait. Car même si elle semblait regretter ses paroles, il n'était pas exclu que Diego lui révèle la vérité sur son histoire avec Lola.

Il devait lui dire. Elle devait l'entendre de sa propre bouche, pas de celle de ce Diego.

L'appartement était profondément silencieux, mais il était bien trop léthargique pour s'en apercevoir immédiatement. James ouvrit le frigo, saisissant quelques œufs et son bon vieux jus de pamplemousse. La cuisinière se mit en marche, et il y cassa les œufs, bien proprement. Quoique sa tante puisse dire, il savait faire des omelettes tout simplement divines.

Bizarre que Shepard ne soit pas encore là. Même s'ils s'évitaient royalement, ils prenaient toujours le petit déjeuner ensemble, sa convive raffolant de ses omelettes, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais osé l'avouer.

Résolu, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, et tapa deux petits coups à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il fallait saisir sa chance, c'était le bon moment pour briser la glace.

Il l'appela. Toujours rien.

La porte grinça légèrement lorsqu'il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Commandant ? Shepard ?

Puis, plus hésitant.

-Serena ?

Partie. Le lit était fait, tout était en ordre.

Elle avait pris la fuite.

* * *

-Alors, que me vaut cet appel?

-Vous voulez une raison ? Je vous trouve séduisant.

-Voyons Serena, je ne suis pas aussi dupe. Sérieusement, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? Ou devrais-je dire, pour qui ?

Shepard le fixa sans ciller. Diego ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant, nullement impressionné. Plus elle passait de temps avec lui, plus elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il savait tout d'elle.

Pire, qu'il la comprenait.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Je ne vous aime pas.

-C'est parce que vous n'avez pas encore eu le temps de vous faire votre propre opinion. De plus, vous êtes en colère, ce qui n'arrange rien. Et enfin, vous ne sembliez pas être du même avis hier soir, lorsque vous m'avez suivi à travers ma « demeure ».

Il était intelligent, et perspicace par-dessus le marché. Elle devait au moins lui accorder ça.

-Vous avez raison. Et je n'aurais jamais d'autre opinion si on ne m'aide pas à y voir plus clair.

Diego sourit.

-Moi, je vous aime bien, Serena. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

Non, elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le savoir. S'il pensait pouvoir la manipuler aussi facilement, il avait tort. Même s'il lui rappelait tant…

-Je vous écoute.

* * *

En entrant entièrement dans la chambre, la première chose qu'il vit fut la valise de Shepard, qui n'avait pas quitté sa place au pied du lit. Elle allait donc revenir.

Il pouvait au moins se consoler avec ça.

Il tourna en rond dans la pièce, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque sur sa destination. A peine s'approcha-t-il de son ancien lit qu'un détail l'interpella. Une feuille de papier. Peu de gens savaient écrire à la main de nos jours, tout étant devenu automatisé et se traitant par informatique. Le message était court, sans prétention. L'écriture, fine et attachée, fit penser à James qu'elle écrivait très bien, même s'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu d'autres écrits que des textes dactylographiés.

_Je suis sortie.  
Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi, je vous préviendrai s'il arrive quelque chose.  
Je reviendrai avant la tombée de la nuit, promis._

* * *

-C'est tout simple. Vous et moi, nous sommes pareils.

Shepard le savait. Au moment-même où il l'avait salué, elle l'avait deviné. Alors elle garda le silence, tandis que Diego souriait de plus belle.

-D'après votre silence, j'en déduis que vous êtes d'accord avec moi. Bon. Je vais vous parler du passé de James. Et de sa ravissante ex-copine.

-Non.

Elle n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais son corps avait réagi pour elle.

Subitement, elle s'était levée de sa chaise, renversant une partie du contenu de la table. Le café laissa une tâche sombre sur la nappe. Le liquide se répandait goutte à goutte sur le sol, tandis qu'elle le regardait, comme en transe.

-Serena, tout va bien ? Votre main…

Elle s'était brûlée la main droite pendant l'incident. Elle ressentait une légère douleur sur sa peau abimée, mais rien de grave.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Je payerai pour les dégâts.

-Ce n'est qu'une tasse de café. Et c'est moi qui vous ai invité. Asseyez-vous, je m'en charge.

Serena le regarda piteusement, honteuse de sa réaction excessive. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Si elle était là, c'était uniquement pour en savoir plus sur Lola_, _la vraie.

-Par moment, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes plus proche des vingt ans que des trente cinq.

-C'est un compliment ?

-Cela dépend comment vous le prenez. Comme une femme, ou comme un soldat.

-Vous faites partie de l'Alliance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Mais il y a bien longtemps.

-On a donc un point commun.

* * *

Elle devait être avec Diego.

Toujours à venir fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres celui-là.

Il lui avait pris Lola de la même façon. Une dispute de trop, des mots de réconfort, et tout était allé de travers.

Shepard et lui n'était pas ensemble, elle était libre. Mais… Malgré leurs conneries respectives, la peur et leur passé, le mur de glace fondait. Petit à petit, grâce aux rayons de soleils qui devenaient plus lumineux. Il avait presque détruit le dernier pan de mur, celui autour de son cœur.

Presque.

Car plus il se sentait proche d'elle, moins il la comprenait. Avec elle, c'était un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière.

Ce jeu le fatiguait, tout cela avait assez duré.

* * *

Ils roulaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà, à bord de la navette rutilante.

Elle ne connaissait pas leur destination finale, mais le conducteur semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Malgré l'antipathie qu'elle avait contractée pour lui, elle se sentait en confiance. Le paysage défilait, sec et aride sous le soleil de midi, et donnait l'impression d'être dans un film, bloqué sur la même image de désert.

Si elle avait porté son armure, elle aurait pu se croire à bord du Mako, sur une de ces planètes inconnues qu'elle explorait avec tant d'enthousiasme, il y a des années. Kaidan et elle partaient souvent dans ce genre d'escapades après la défaite de Sovereign. Ils étaient constamment épiés, et le vieux véhicule leur permettait de se retrouver, sans l'angoisse d'être surpris.

Dans ces moments, elle se sentait revivre.

-Diego, pourquoi avez-vous quitté l'armée ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

-J'entends beaucoup cette phrase en ce moment. Et elle n'est pas toujours employée à bon escient.

-Vous êtes beaucoup plus forte que la plupart d'entre nous, voila pourquoi dans nos bouches elle semble dénuée de sens. Mais croyez-moi, je sais ce que je dis. Vous avez entendu parler d'Akuzé ?

-Les dévoreurs.

La première rencontre de l'humanité avec ces monstres. Elle avait entendu parler du massacre. Très peu de soldats avaient survécu, et les rares qui s'en étaient sortis resteraient marqués à vie par cette rencontre tout droit sorti de l'enfer.

-J'y étais. J'ai eu de la chance, je n'ai perdu qu'une jambe. Et puis, la médecine moderne fait des miracles. Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, non ? Même à moi il m'arrive d'oublier que ce n'est qu'une prothèse en plastique. Enfin. L'Alliance m'a interné, pour s'occuper des blessures post-traumatiques. Conneries tout ça.

-Ils vous ont torturés ?

Une compassion nouvelle l'envahit. Diego lui ressemblait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Et si finalement, il n'avait été qu'un pantin, victime des événements, comme elle ?

-Oui. Pendant des mois. Des expériences, des injections…J'ai gardé toutes les cicatrices. Quand ils ont finalement conclu que j'étais inutile, ils m'ont relâché et mis à pied, en prenant bien soin que je n'oublie jamais ces horreurs. Leur plan a été efficace. Le terme bourrage de crâne paraît trop doux pour le décrire. Mais personne n'est là pour le dire.

-Je comprends. Je ne comprends que trop bien.

* * *

-James ? Serena n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, elle est partie tôt ce matin. Elle avait des choses à faire.

-Et toi tu la laisses partir toute seule, comme ça ? _Tonto_.

-Je sais _Tía_, je sais.

Torse nu, clope au bec, et café dans une main, il scrutait l'horizon.

Elle avait dit avant la nuit, mais l'attente était insupportable.

Son absence le laissait perdu, dans cette maison qui n'avait jamais été que la sienne à lui. Il pouvait se rappeler du moindre détail de la routine qu'y s'était installée, ce qui amplifiait le sentiment de solitude qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Sa voix dans la cuisine, lorsqu'elle tentait de mettre la main à la pâte avec Carmen, ou cette manie d'allumer toutes les lumières en entrant dans une pièce… Des petites choses, des gestes humains.

* * *

-Vous aussi, pas vrai ? Ils font croire à l'opinion publique que Cerberus est responsable, et une fois qu'elle est convaincue, ils essayent de vous persuadez vous-même à tout ça. De la manipulation mentale de base.

-Ne dites pas ça. Cela ne peut pas être… « De base ». Comment des êtres vivants peuvent-ils infliger ça à leurs pairs ? Je sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait Diego, mais je veux continuer à croire que je suis une des seules à l'avoir subi.

-Vous êtes bien naïve.

-Peut être. Disons que j'ai toujours gardé foi en la compassion « humaine », si je puis dire.

-Humain ou extraterrestre, il y a des connards partout.

-Et des gens biens aussi.

* * *

-James ? James, tu m'écoutes ?

-_Lo siento_, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Je vois ça, oui. Tu as beau dire que vous n'êtes pas ensemble, ton air me fait penser que tu ne penses à rien d'autre qu'à ma _Querida_. Fais attention. Si tu ne la retiens pas, elle te laissera. Agis plus intelligemment qu'avec Lola cette fois, ou tu risques de la perdre elle aussi pour de bon.

-_Tía_, ce n'est pas aussi simple…

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu es un homme, non ? Un vrai homme sait quand il doit agir, et il agit vite. Maintenant va t'habiller, avant qu'elle ne te voit vêtu de cette manière. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez, vous les garçons, mais les femmes ne raffolent pas forcement de ces mauvais garçons toujours dénudés. Un peu de dignité, voyons !

James ne put cacher son sourire.

Carmen avait l'art et la manière de rendre les choses beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde. Sa méthode était simple : soit il lui avouait et elle restait, ou bien elle partait. Dans l'autre cas, il se taisait et elle finirait par partir. Il n'avait donc plus rien à perdre. Quand elle rentrerait, il le lui dirait, une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

-La mer ?

-Ça ne vous plaît pas ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant.

-Je sais. J'avais emmené Lola à la mer, une fois.

-Avant, ou après qu'elle ait trompé James avec vous ?

-Serena, Serena. Je suis au moins aussi fort que vous en manipulation, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cet air indigné. Et je pensais que mon histoire vous avait touché un minimum. Vous êtes devenu à ce point insensible ? Avant, bien sûr.

Quel…

Tour à tour, elle avait pitié de lui, et l'instant d'après, elle avait envie de l'étriper. Ce personnage était aussi étrange qu'elle-même pouvait l'être, et Shepard n'aurait pas su dire à quels moments il jouait un rôle, et à quels moments il était sincère.

-Comment Lola a-t-elle pu se jeter dans vos bras ?

-J'étais un mec bien, avant Akuzé. Et puis, James était mon petit frère, j'aurais jamais pu lui faire ça. Mais l'horreur, l'humiliation et la torture, ça vous change un homme. Quand je suis enfin revenu chez moi, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

La mer était d'huile, calme et tranquille.

Le contraste entre cette étendue resplendissante et le capharnaüm sur le sable était effarant, tant ces deux éléments sont en opposition. L'écume venait frapper les jambes des touristes, soucieux de se rafraichir. Les enfants jouaient avec le sable chaud, se construisant de véritables forteresses imprenables, à l'abri du grand bleu. La plage était pleine de gens, sans histoires, qui étaient simplement heureux de vivre. Le récit de Diego n'en paraissait que plus irréel.

Comment tant de peine pouvait-elle exister dans cet univers si beau ? Pourquoi certains devaient-ils payer pour les autres ?

-Serena, je sais que vous trouvez mon comportement immoral, et tout ce que vous voulez. Mais je ne voulais pas faire du mal à James, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. J'étais comme mort. Et Lola était là. Toujours aussi belle et joyeuse. J'étais jaloux de ce qu'elle partageait avec James. Moi, je n'y avais pas eu droit. Alors j'ai sûrement agi par pure mesquinerie, pour leur voler un peu de leur bonheur.

Il mentait.

Shepard y voyait plus clair à présent. Involontairement, il lui avait donné la réponse à toutes ses questions.

-Non Diego. Quand vous parlez d'elle…Vous me rappelez James. Vous l'aimiez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle vous aimait aussi. Cette fois, lorsqu'elle l'a trompé, ce n'était pas par dépit. Vous êtes un menteur, mais vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Diego sourit, le regard toujours tourné vers l'océan. Sa voix était douce.

-Dis Serena, tu ne voudrais pas rester sur Terre avec moi ?

Elle lui répondit avec la même douceur. Ses mots avaient le goût du pardon.

-C'est impossible.

-Dommage. Je crois que vous êtes une des meilleures personnes que j'ai jamais rencontrées. Vous êtes capable de voir du bon chez les gens malgré toutes les horreurs dont ils sont responsables, comme moi.

-Peut être. C'est pour ça que nous sommes pareils, non ?

* * *

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'écris, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Oh, du calme gars ! On voulait juste prendre des nouvelles, Vin et moi. Serena n'est pas là ?

-Non.

-D'accord… Bon. On peut savoir ce que t'écris ?

-Non.

-Bon sang Carmen, qu'est ce que t'as fait à James pour le rendre comme ça ?

-_Cállate_ Eduardo ! Prends plutôt exemple sur lui. James prend enfin son destin en main.

* * *

Leur visage fut éclairé par un brillant rayon de soleil, et ferma leurs yeux. Venir ici avait été une bonne idée.

Face à la mer, la vérité devenait aussi limpide que l'eau, avec ce goût salé qu'était l'amertume.

-J'aimais Lola. Comme un dingue. Autant que James le faisait, sinon plus. Akuzé m'a détruit, mais je ne l'ai jamais oublié. James et elle étaient là lorsque je suis revenu, non, quand mon fantôme est revenu. Ça allait mal entre eux. L'amour de Lola s'était transformé en celui d'une sœur pour son frère, et leur relation devenait malsaine à ses yeux. James a du partir en mission, et à son retour, le mal était fait. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Alors j'ai pris sur moi, et lui ai dit que tout était de ma faute.

-Et Lola ? Elle n'a rien dit ?

-Elle voulait prendre ma défense. Elle disait qu'elle était pleinement responsable de ses actes, et qu'elle était aussi fautive que moi. Mais je ne voulais pas être la cause de leur séparation. Je ne voulais pas que James déteste la personne qu'il avait tant aimée à cause de moi. C'est ce que je me suis dit à l'époque.

-Mais vous êtes un menteur.

-Ouais. Même envers moi-même. Je n'ai même pas eu la force de me battre pour elle. J'ai fui lâchement, incapable d'assumer quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas contrôler.

-Je connais ce sentiment. Vous n'avez jamais cherché à blesser qui que ce soit. Vous avez eu peur. Peur de l'inconnu. Peur de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Alors vous manipulez, vous mentez, pour tout savoir, tout garder sous contrôle, pour vous protéger des autres.  
A force, tu finiras seul.

-Bon conseil. Mais je pense que tu devrais l'appliquer autant que moi.

* * *

-Aah, ce truc m'énerve !

-Du calme ! Je t'ai toujours appris à être patient non ? Ce genre de choses prend du temps.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir !

-Ta tante ne t'as pas dit ? Quand j'étais jeune, je lui envoyais des mails d'amour.

-Sérieusement ? Le vieux Soldat Vega, envoyant des messages romantiques à sa petite femme restée à la maison ? J'aurais bien aimé voir ça de mes propres yeux !

-Sale garnement ! Si tu ne veux pas de mes conseils, je m'en vais.

-D'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Des idées ?

-Et bien, d'après ce que je sais, Serena est une fille simple. Dis-lui simplement ce que tu penses.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Et bien oui. Tant que ça vient du cœur, je suis sûre qu'elle t'écoutera. Et vous n'êtes plus des gamins, non ? A votre âge, on ne croit plus aux contes de fées. Reste toi-même, un idiot, le reste passera tout seul.

* * *

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

Évidemment, elle savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Inutile de lui mentir après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Mais était-elle capable d'oublier toutes ses appréhensions d'adolescente ?

Jusqu'ici, elle avait perdu tous les hommes qu'elle avait aimé, un par un, sans pouvoir rien faire pour les protéger.

Ben, Enzo, Kaidan.

Sur Mindoir, sur Elysium, sur Horizon.

Et tout ça à cause de la guerre. Cette lutte interminable, qui allait bientôt atteindre son apogée.

-Je suis le Commandant Shepard. J'ai un devoir, éradiquer les Moissonneurs. Je ne peux pas l'entraîner là-dedans.

-Vous utilisez ce titre seulement quand il vous arrange. Laisse-le décider. S'il est prêt à rester avec vous quoi qu'il arrive, ce sera sa décision.

Serena se massa son poignet tatoué, lentement, par des gestes saccadés qui trahissait son angoisse.

Il la suivrait. Jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait, il le lui avait promis.

Cette dévotion lui faisait peur. Elle devait être prête à lui rendre la même chose en retour, car après avoir pris une décision, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Est-ce qu'il l'aimerait ? Et est-ce qu'elle serait prête à l'aimer en retour ?

-Rentrons. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-Alors, allons-y, on devrait y être pour seize heures.

-Merci. Je dois lui parler de Lola. Une dernière fois.

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire Serena. Prenez le temps d'être bien sûr de vous.

-Je sais.

* * *

-Je renonce.

-A quoi James ?

-Mon discours. Ma lettre, quoi. C'est ridicule.

-Bien sûr que non. Tu te sous-estimes, mon fils.

-Merci _Tía_, mais ça ne sert rien. Elle n'est pas du genre à aimer les discours tous faits, préparés à l'avance.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Rien. Je veux la voir.

* * *

-Désolé, avec la panne, on risque d'avoir plusieurs heures de retard.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je n'ai jamais été très chanceuse.

-Je veux bien vous croire. Vous savez ce que vous allez lui dire ?

-Non.

-Les femmes. Il faut savoir faire des choix dans la vie.

-Pour l'instant, je ne pense à rien.

-Je croyais que vous deviez réfléchir ?

-J'ai changé d'avis.

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous préparez ?

-Rien. Je veux le voir.

* * *

**Comparé au chapitre précédent, celui-là, je l'aime bien. Et pour ceux qui voulaient que ça bouge, ça va bouger, encore un peu de patience ! La suite va être, disons, guimauve world, mais un peu d'amour tout doux ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Bien entendu, ça ne va pas durer, ça ne serait pas drôle sinon ! ;)**  
**Merci pour les vues et les commentaires !**


	14. Histoire d'un amour

Il n'avait jamais été patient. C'était un sanguin, un être énergique qui n'aimait pas regarder le temps filer, de peur de perdre des moments précieux. James se connaissait assez bien pour le savoir, mais ces heures d'inactivité prolongée lui avait jeté en pleine figure ce défaut, que les gens qualifiait de « comportement immature ». Et puis, il avait besoin d'elle.

La perdre était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver après ce qu'ils avaient réussi à accomplir en cinq mois. Il n'avait plus envie de mourir. La ramener à la vie avait été sa nouvelle mission, et à mesure qu'elle redevenait elle-même, Shepard lui avait donné un peu de ce souffle retrouvé. Pour elle, il avait repris ses anciennes qualités, avant Fehl. Son optimisme de gamin, son entrain contagieux, et son humour un peu lourd. Mais Shepard s'était amusée de cette personnalité digne d'un adolescent prépubère, qui croyait tout savoir du monde, alors qu'en vérité, il n'était qu'un ignorant.

James attendait Shepard.

Son premier élan de motivation, qui l'avait poussé à compter les minutes, s'était bien vite transformé en quart d'heure, puis demi-heure, et enfin, heure complète. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas, malgré la nuit noire et le silence qui régnait sur la ville d'Escondido.

Avant la nuit ? C'est ça oui. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait le lendemain matin, sourire aux lèvres, accompagné de Diego.

Stop. Et son optimisme, alors ? Jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé comme ça. Sa confiance ne devait pas être ébranlée simplement à cause de l'autre. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle s'était retrouvée à sa place, à cause du retard de cette stupide navette. Roulée en boule près de sa fenêtre, elle l'avait attendu pendant des heures à mesure que l'horloge digitale avançait, accompagnant le temps dans sa course immuable.

« Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Vous avez beaucoup de retard. »

Elle lui avait balancé cette phrase, un sourire énigmatique pendu aux lèvres, qui l'avait laissé espérer beaucoup trop sur l'instant. Il s'était magistralement trompé sur l'état d'esprit du Commandant, consolidant le mur qui la séparait de lui avec ses sentiments niais. Et il s'apprêtait à lui offrir une réplique similaire, peut être encore plus sincère que la précédente. Plus niaise aussi, donc.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle prenne la chose différemment cette fois. Serena allait entendre tout ce qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire, le poids des mots qui pesaient sur son cœur d'idiot. C'est bien ce qu'il était, non ?

* * *

-Nous y sommes.

-Merci Diego. Malgré les imprévus, j'ai passé une bonne journée.

-Même si vous ne m'aimez pas ?

-Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis, dit l'adage. Mais ne faites pas trop de bruit, je ne voudrais pas les réveiller.

-Vous êtes une femme pleine de surprises, Serena Shepard. Et James est beaucoup plus romantique que ce que vous croyez. J'entends par là qu'il est sûrement encore debout, guettant vos pas sur la route du retour. Et je n'exagère pas.

Elle sourit à cette remarque, bien que son avis sur le romantisme de James restait mitigé. Il se levait toujours à l'aube avec les premiers rayons du soleil, mais pour y arriver il devait s'endormir avant que ces rayons disparaissent de l'horizon. Restait à savoir quel trait de caractère l'emporterait : dormeur, ou romantique.

-Nous verrons bien.

-Dormez bien, Serena. Si vous dormez cette nuit, bien sûr.

Elle le gratifia d'un regard réprobateur, avant de se sourire à elle-même. Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène et au regard brûlant ressemblait peut être physiquement à Kaidan, mais leur mental était l'exact opposé. Désormais, elle voyait en lui James, aux répliques semblables, et à cette manie de protéger ses secrets par une façade exagérément avenante.

Cette comparaison lui rappela cette envie qu'elle avait de le voir, lui et ses yeux verts perçants, pourtant si doux lorsqu'il la regardait… Oh, elle avait compris. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le lui dire. Mais il allait le faire.

Et Lola lui avait servi d'excuse pour retarder l'échéance.

Fuir.

Cela ne faisait plus partie de ses options. Il était temps de prendre son destin en main et d'accepter la vérité évidente, comme le Commandant Shepard le faisait. Peu importe ce qu'en pensait les autres. C'était entre elle, et lui.

La navette tourna au coin de la rue, et elle ne fut plus éclairée que par la lueur blanche du vieux lampadaire qui détectait sa présence. Elle attendit une possible agitation dans l'appartement, mais tout resta paisible, imperturbable. Son entrée se fit dans le silence, qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de James, où s'était établi ses quartiers depuis son arrivée. Ledit James n'avait pas montré signe de vie, contrairement à ce que Diego lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pas osé s'approcher trop près du canapé où il dormait habituellement, de peur de le tirer d'un doux sommeil.

Elle passerait à l'action le lendemain. Elle pourrait même faire quelque chose pour se faire pardonner, comme le petit-déjeuner. Une omelette. Avec du bacon, et des poivrons. La sienne allait être minable par rapport à celle de son hôte, mais au moins, elle le ferait rire avec ses médiocres talents culinaires. Ensuite, elle lancerait le sujet de Lola, une dernière fois. Puis elle lui dirait ce qu'elle pensait. Et elle lui laisserait le choix de son futur. De leur futur ? Niaiseries. Mais tentantes.

Le jeune homme occupait ses pensées, et apaisée par la journée qu'elle venait de passer, elle ne voulut pas l'en chasser.

La porte de son dortoir grinça sur ses gonds, rompant le silence de mort qui régnait. Mais ni ce grincement, ni la présence d'une silhouette dans sa chambre ne la fit sursauter.

La scène avait un goût de déjà-vu.

Il avait un bras passé négligemment sur ses genoux, eux-mêmes repliés contre son torse musclé. Un rayon de Lune éclairait son visage à l'allure sereine, et rien ne semblait venir troubler son repos. Serena aurait voulu rester ainsi, debout, les yeux grands ouverts, à l'observer pendant des heures. Mais lui en décida autrement. Alerté par la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, il émergea de la douce léthargie d'un sommeil profond. Son nom s'insinua immédiatement dans son esprit, et ses lèvres répondirent à cet appel en murmurant le nom de la belle, toujours au centre de la pièce.

-Shepard…

-James, je vous ai réveillé ?

* * *

Il crut d'abord qu'il dormait, et que la jeune femme n'était qu'un mauvais tour de sa conscience, qui se jouait de son impatience d'amoureux transi. Mais ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui prouva le contraire. Jamais ses rêves n'arrivaient à en reproduire l'éclat avec une telle intensité. Absorbé dans cette contemplation, il en oublia de répondre à la question qu'elle lui avait posée. Il la vit s'avancer près du lit auquel il était adossé, à mesure que les battements de son cœur accéléraient encore. S'il elle s'asseyait là, il ne pourrait pas cacher bien longtemps son agitation intérieure.

Mais elle ne devait pas l'entendre, car elle s'approcha encore. Elle supprima cette distance qui les séparait habituellement comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu d'être, et se colla à lui. Encore un peu, et son cœur exploserait à force de battre la chamade avec autant de conviction. Shepard avait retiré sa veste, plaçant son bras contre le sien. Leur débardeur respectif permettait le contact de leur peau, geste qui fit frissonner James.

Sa peau était froide, alors que lui bouillonnait, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

* * *

Elle devait parler. Lui balancer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et lui demander des explications, une dernière fois. Mais… se retrouver là, près de lui, lui avait ôté tout désir de démarrer une énième dispute sur ce sujet. Réfléchir avec son cœur, pas avec sa tête.

-James. Pourquoi étiez-vous dans ma chambre ?

-Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Vous avez beaucoup de retard.

Toujours cette phrase. Il n'avait pas apprécié sur le moment, pour finalement en rire en se moquant de cet air faussement mystérieux qu'elle avait pris. Le lendemain de cette déclaration, il lui avait avoué implicitement qu'il tenait à elle bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Une éternité s'était écoulée entre ces deux moments.

-Je sais. Je sais aussi que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

-Oui.

* * *

La peur lui coupait la parole. Littéralement. Une jolie marque de morsure décorait sa langue, lui laissant un arrière goût de menthe –merci aux pastilles de sa tante, car « une mauvaise haleine est le pire des tue l'amour »- et de sang dans sa bouche. Face à Shepard, il se sentait désarmé, et n'avait plus aucune prise sur son propre destin. Elle parlerait, et il écouterait.

-Vous n'êtes pas très loquace, ce soir. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de parler de toutes ces choses, soi disant importantes, mais qui n'apportent que du malheur. Alors, au moins pour ce soir, faisons comme si de rien n'était. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Oui. Des milliers de fois oui, même.

-D'accord.

Serena lui sourit, et la danse de son cœur reprit de plus belle. S'il n'avait pas été un idiot peureux, il l'aurait pris dans ces bras, et lui aurait déclamé ce discours qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de préparer, à cause de son imagination, bien trop fertile, et les nombreux scénarios qu'y lui étaient venus à l'esprit. Dans son préféré, elle se lovait contre lui, puis il la portait dans ses bras comme la princesse qu'elle était jusqu'à la fenêtre, et ils restaient là, tous les deux, à contempler la Lune et les merveilles de la nuit. _Happy Ending_.

Malheureusement pour lui, les bonnes fées n'étaient pas là pour lui insuffler le don du courage pour vaincre ses démons intérieurs. Au moins, sa bien-aimée restait près de lui. Par terre, adossée à son lit d'enfant et épuisée par sa journée, mais près de lui.

Un ange passa.

* * *

-Dans mes livres, ceux que vous trouvez bien niais, c'est le moment où les deux héros s'avouent enfin tout ce qu'ils avaient enfouis dans leur cœur, se comprennent, se reconnaissent dans leurs erreurs maladroites. Et se pardonnent.

Elle attendit patiemment sa réponse. Le moindre signe pouvait être révélateur, et l'armée ne lésinait pas sur l'entraînement des soldats pour leur apprendre à rester impassible en toute circonstance. Ils devenaient des automates sans cœur, de parfaits petits soldats qui ne discutaient jamais les ordres, sans penser à l'éthique ou à la justesse de certaines de leurs actions. James ne faisait pas exception, malgré un naturel franc et libre. Aussi, elle ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée lorsqu'il lui répondit.

-Mais… Nous ne sommes pas dans un livre, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa réplique sonna aussi fausse que son sourire, où elle arrivait malgré tout à décerner de la tristesse. Il n'avait jamais réussi à rentrer parfaitement dans le moule du marine idéal. Plutôt par choix, que par obligation. Il défendait sa liberté quoi qu'il arrive, même dans les combats perdus d'avance. Elle l'admirait pour son obstination et elle l'enviait, pour sa liberté.

La vie n'était pas un livre, et leur destin n'était pas encore écrit. L'Alliance et Cerberus avaient bien tentés de le graver, mais elle ne se laisserait plus faire désormais. Les pages blanches ne demandaient qu'à être remplies. James accepterait-il de prendre part à son histoire ?

Elle se leva, regrettant immédiatement la chaleur que le jeune homme dégageait, pour se diriger vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Il n'y avait pas de vent, ce soir là dans le désert. Pas de nuages non plus, offrant une large vue sur l'astre lunaire qui les observaient là-haut.

* * *

Il fut parcouru d'un nouveau frisson. La peur de la voir partir s'était réveillée, bien qu'elle semblait plus avenante que lui, ce soir-là. Au lieu de saisir sa chance, il lui avait sorti une phrase stupide qui sonnait comme un reproche.

Idiot.

Encore trop honteux de sa réaction, il n'osa pas la suivre lorsqu'elle atteignit la fenêtre. Elle regardait l'Univers il la regardait.

-Si les livres ne vous disent rien, les jeux vidéos, eux oui. Ils se passent beaucoup de choses sous les rayons de Lune, non ? Le héros se rappelle toujours ce qui important pour lui dans ces moments. Comme ses raisons de se battre, et de vivre.

Elle attendait une vraie réponse cette fois-ci, pas le speech d'une personne désintéressé. Pourtant, quelque chose l'empêchait dire ce qu'il pensait. Les livres, les jeux… La plupart des personnages idéalisaient le genre humain en lui attribuant des tas de sentiments chevaleresques et des tourments atroces torturant leur pauvre âme. Il ne voulait pas être comparé à ces héros de papier et de pixels.

-Mais la vie n'est pas un jeu.

Non, la vie était bien différente. On ne pouvait pas y régler le niveau de difficulté, ou passer certaines conversations que l'on n'avait pas envie d'avoir. Dans ces jeux, les personnages semblaient invincibles, prêt à traverser n'importe quelles épreuves, sans jamais faiblir. Les choix influaient certes sur la fin, mais celle-ci était sensiblement moins optimiste, ou utopique, selon nos choix. Il n'était qu'un pauvre soldat, pas un héros. Et il voulait qu'elle l'accepte comme il était.

* * *

-J'aimerais bien, parfois. La vie serait tellement plus simple. Le sort de la galaxie ne reposerait plus sur mes seules petites épaules.

-Rien ne vous oblige à porter ce fardeau seule.

-Qui serait prêt-à-porter le poids d'une charge pareille de son plein gré ?

Shepard se retourna vers son interlocuteur, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle menait la conversation depuis le début, et arrivait lentement à ses fins. Tout ça pour le tirer de son hébétude. Un peu de cran, James. C'était lui l'homme, censé prendre les devants.

-Moi.

Son attention se reporta sur la Lune, pour cacher le sourire qui illuminait son visage. James reprenait confiance en lui et ses sentiments, elle n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de le guider.

-Merci d'être là.

* * *

Comment pouvait-il rester indifférent lorsqu'elle lui disait des trucs pareils ? Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi… Douce, fragile, et lasse. Jamais il ne pourrait la laisser partir. Il la protégerait quoi qu'il arrive, pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à revivre l'enfer de la torture et de la trahison. Il donnerait tout, ferait tout.

James ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Il serait son allié, son pilier, son ami, ou plus. Elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour qu'il le soit. Mais comment lui avouer sans l'effrayer ? Sa dernière histoire s'était très mal terminée, et il ne voulait pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs. Shepard devait venir à lui, d'elle-même, il n'avait aucun droit de la forcer. Certains signes ne trompaient pas, mais la peur du rejet le rongeait plus que jamais.

Car de qui se moquait-il ? Il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à la voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, ou simplement être « ami ». Cet amour passionnel, véritable obsession, le brûlait de l'intérieur, petit à petit, vicieusement, d'une chaleur attirante, mais qui finirait inévitablement par le consumer.

Serait-il capable de contenir ses émotions destructrices pour elle, sans risquer de la briser ? Elle avait affronté des événements qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de surmonter. Pouvait-il mettre enjeu son équilibre par égoïsme ?

James pensait être sûr de ses émotions. Alors pourquoi les doutes l'assaillaient en cet instant, alors qu'il n'avait qu'à se lever et tendre les bras vers elle ?

Il n'était vraiment qu'un idiot.

-Il est tard, et votre journée n'a pas dû être facile. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer Shepard. On aura tout le temps de discuter demain.

Il atteignit la porte en deux enjambées rapides, sans se retourner, pour l'empêcher de voir sa frustration. Une fois sorti, il irait courir pour se défouler, et remettre dans l'ordre dans ses priorités. Son bonheur à lui, ou son bonheur à elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il prévoyait. Serena Shepard en décida autrement. D'une poigne ferme malgré la finesse de ses mains, elle l'empêcha de franchir le seuil de la chambre.

-C'est tout ? Vous allez me laisser là, après tout ce que vous m'avez dit ?

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-Plus tard. Votre Commandant vous ordonne de rester ici.

-Vous n'êtes plus mon Commandant.

-Alors c'est Serena qui vous le demande.

Il croisa encore ses grands yeux qui le paralysèrent.

-James, je sais que je change tout le temps d'avis, que je joue, sans jamais m'engager dans une voie, mais… Vous devez m'écouter. Une dernière comparaison. Vous vous souvenez, tous ces films que l'on regardait, pour ne pas aller dormir, et sombrer dans les cauchemars ? Ce moment est la scène finale. Je suis l'indécise, et vous êtes celui qui a trop attendu. Nous voila au moment du choix. J'aime les fins heureuses, où ces deux-là se retrouvent, comme deux âmes sœurs que toutes les trahisons et tous les doutes ne pourront jamais séparer. C'est simpliste, et idéaliste, pourtant, je veux y croire. La vie n'est pas parfaite, et l'amour non plus. Mais ce sont tous deux des miracles, alors il faut leur donner leur chance de faire leurs preuves.

Il l'aimait à en mourir.

James voulait une chance, elle était là. Saisis-la.

-Mais…

Le visage de Shepard se peigna d'une tristesse réelle, et douloureuse aussi bien pour James que pour elle. S'il lui faisait du mal, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Jamais.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un film, je sais. Pardon d'avoir voulu faire toutes ces comparaisons, je pensais juste que…

-Stop. Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais le dire. C'est juste que… Shepard, je… Je veux vous protéger, pas juste parce c'est ma mission. Et je ne veux pas que mes sentiments…Interfèrent. Je serai toujours là si vous avez besoin de moi, même si je ne suis qu'un idiot et je…

Serena semblait intriguée, dans le bon sens du terme, puisqu'un léger sourire avait fait son apparition sur son visage. James reprit, le feu aux joues comme au cœur.

* * *

- Oh, et puis merde. Les hommes agissent au lieu de parler. Car vous savez quoi ? Nous ne sommes ni dans un livre ni dans un jeu, ni dans un film. On n'a pas besoin de ces situations cliché, de ces déclarations bateau, et de toute cette guimauve qui donne la gerbe. Je vous aime. C'est ça, la réalité, et la seule chose qui compte. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

-James…

-Et autre chose. J'ai envie de vous embrasser, maintenant. Et je vais le faire, peut importe ce qui arrivera après.

-Je…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Joignant le geste à la parole, il la fit lever les yeux vers lui en la prenant par le menton, plantant son regard brûlant dans le sien. Il se pencha vers elle pour combler le vide qui les séparait, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ne l'avait pas prévu. Mais, cela restait très agréable.

Quelque chose la retint une fraction de seconde. Le dernier souvenir de ses amours perdus, dont un en particulier. Kaidan, son seul regret, dont elle était entièrement responsable. Ni les butariens, ni l'armée, ni la mort n'étaient à blâmer. C'était sa faute, son choix. Cette pensée fugace s'effaça lorsqu'elle fit un nouveau choix, et s'abandonna complètement à leur étreinte, scellant la promesse engendrée par cet aveu avec tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui au fond d'elle même. Grâce à l'audace dont il avait finalement fait preuve, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait attendu ce moment.

Une palette d'émotion fit danser son cœur, battant la mesure avec la nuée de papillons vibrant dans son ventre, et la symphonie de son feu d'artifices intérieur. James et elle n'avaient plus ces rêves d'enfants naïfs à la recherche du coup de foudre. Tout n'était pas parfait, comme dans un scénario corrigé maintes et maintes fois, mais peu importe. Ils n'avaient pas besoin des stéréotypes pour se sentir bien, et heureux. James l'avait déjà compris. Cette simple preuve d'affection se substituait parfaitement aux clés du paradis.

Le baiser fut long, comme le temps qu'y s'était écoulé entre leur rencontre et ce jour ; doux, comme les bonbons à la menthe de Carmen rassurant, comme ses grands bras protecteurs passionné, comme le feu qui allumait ses yeux quand il la regardait ; beau, comme la rencontre entre une princesse et son prince; magique, comme le début d'une histoire d'amour.

* * *

**Première chapitre de la dernière partie, qui s'annonce plus romantique ! J'ai mis le temps, aussi bien que le soin ! Prochain chapitre pas avant deux semaines, je repars loin de mon ordi chéri...**  
**Et j'ai ajouté une couverture ! Aucun rapport avec M.E., mais je trouve que la photo correspond bien à la relation de Serena et James. Après, chacun son interprétation ! Hope you've enjoyed it ! :)**


	15. Histoire d'une promesse

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par les premières lumières de l'aube que filtraient à peine ses vieux rideaux.

Il se leva sans cérémonie, un peu trop vite, butant sur un tas de vêtements abandonnés là quelques heures auparavant. Se remémorer de leur arrivée à cet endroit acheva de le mettre de bonne humeur, et il y piocha allégrement sa main pour en sortir le nécessaire. La fatigue était là, mais la joie prenait le dessus sur tout le reste. S'il avait été mélomane, il aurait sûrement chanté un air ou deux, mais le peu de fierté masculine qui lui restait tenait encore bon. Le spectacle d'hier soir avait quand même mit un sacré coup à sa vérité. Même s'il s'était rattrapé après.

Il traversa la maison silencieuse avec assurance, d'un pas rapide qui trahissait son impatience. Sans surprise, il retrouva l'objet de ses pensées seule dans la cuisine, bien qu'à une place inhabituelle.

-Bonjour. Tout va bien ?

-Très bien, et vous ?

Elle ne se retourna pas pour le saluer, lui offrant le loisir de l'observer sans risquer de passer pour un pervers, ou autre admirateur en plein émoi. Habillée simplement, comme à son habitude, elle prenait de plus en plus des airs de « fille du Sud » avec ses cheveux et sa peau dorés par le soleil brûlant, son short en vieux jean, et ses t-shirts colorés. Un peu plus, et elle passerait pour sa sœur.

-Bien aussi. C'est rare de vous voir sans Carmen derrière les fourneaux.

-J'aime la cuisine. Cela nécessite de la patience, de la dextérité, du talent, de la passion.

-Un peu comme pour se battre ?

-Oui.

La première image qui lui était venu en tête. Une Shepard à peine plus jeune, enchaînant exercices sur exercices pour atteindre son but : devenir la meilleure pour protéger les siens. Il fut pris d'un élan d'affection pour cette femme incroyable qui se tenait devant lui, si différente des clichés qu'on leur servait. On pourrait consacrer des livres entiers sur l'histoire et les tourments de sa vie. Ou un film hollywoodien tout public, pour célébrer la grandeur d'une légende.

Il plaça avec lenteur ses bras autour de sa taille, sans pour autant gêner ses mouvements.

* * *

Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras se refermer sur elle, et ses joues se colorèrent d'un joli rouge carmin qu'elle attribuerait à la chaleur dégagée par sa cuisine. Passé l'état de surprise causé par sa nouvelle tendresse, elle répondit à cette douce étreinte en lui faisant face, se pressant contre son torse avec affection. Elle avait remarqué qu'entendre les battements de son cœur l'apaisait, et avaient chassé tous les cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous préparez, mais l'odeur ressemble à celle du champ de bataille après une explosion.

-C'est à dire ?

-Le brûlé.

Elle lui offrit le regard le plus désapprobateur qu'elle avait en stock. Elle n'était peu être pas très douée, mais elle n'était pas en train de réduire son plat à l'état de cendres !

-James, le silence est agréable, parfois. Et je vous interdis de vous moquer de ma cuisine.

-Je ne me moque pas du tout. J'aime la cuisine. Et les femmes en tablier. Juste en tablier.

-Je savais que vous étiez un pervers, mais là ça tourne au fétichisme. D'ailleurs, c'est une manie chez les Vega de se balader à moitié nu dans la maison, ou vous êtes juste exhibitionniste de nature ?

-C'est une de mes bottes secrètes pour déconcentrer l'ennemi.

-Et ça fonctionne ?

-Vu l'état de la chose que contenait votre poêle, ça m'en a tout l'air.

Elle tourna son regard vers les restes à moitié carbonisé de sa préparation, non sans dépit.

-Pour une fois qu'elle semblait correcte. J'essayais de cuisiner une omelette, comme Carmen me l'a appris. Mais le résultat n'est pas vraiment… A la hauteur de mes espérances. Surtout lorsque je perds ma concentration.

-Shepard, apprentie cuisinière désespérée chez les Vega. Qui l'aurait cru.

-Je ne suis pas désespérée. Je manque juste un peu de pratique. J'aurais aimé la goûter cette fois.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour votre estomac.

-Alors goûtez-là vous, vous seriez capable d'avaler n'importe quoi.

-Peut être, mais je préfère éviter sur ce coup-là.

-J'ai compris, je la jette.

Serena s'échappa de son étreinte, et se débarrassa de ce qui devait prouver à James ses talents de cuisinière, et par la même occasion lui faire plaisir, souhait qu'elle ne lui avouerait jamais. Feignant d'être vexée par ses propos, elle lui donnait une chance de se rattraper auprès de sa belle, qui regrettait déjà ses bras ; autre chose que sa fierté lui empêcherait d'avouer, même sous la torture.

Rien n'affaiblirait son besoin d'être choyé par une personne aimée, facette de sa personnalité qu'elle abhorrait et qu'elle cacherait à James à tout prix, redoutant son mépris plus que tout. Lui ne demandait rien en échange, ce qui la faisait se sentir si égoïste à côté de sa pureté et de sa sincérité à lui.

-Ne vous vexez pas Shepard, d'ici trois mois, votre omelette sera certainement mangeable.

La présence de son nom de famille dans la bouche du jeune homme l'étonna. La nuit dernière n'avait-elle pas changé les codes et bousculé les convenances ?

-Vous allez continuer à m'appeler Shepard après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Vous allez continuer à me vouvoyer après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est ce que vous venez de faire.

-Touché. Mais on ne peut pas tout changer du jour au lendemain. Et je vous…Je veux dire, et je t'ai… Non, je n'y arrive pas.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Chaque chose en son temps. Et tant que vous ne m'appelez pas Lola, j'accepte toutes les propositions.

Au nom de son ancien amour, James sourit tristement.

-Le problème est toujours là, hein ?

-Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on oublie.

Il soupira en la regardant, mais semblait disposé à enfin répondre à sa requête.

-D'accord. Après mon grand déballage d'hier soir, pourquoi ne pas y aller franchement ? Quelles sont vos questions ?

-Je n'en ai qu'une. A laquelle vous n'avez jamais vraiment voulu répondre. Pourquoi Lola ? Pourquoi avoir choisi de m'appeler comme elle ?

* * *

On y était. Le moment d'abattre ses dernières cartes, et de gagner la partie pour de bon. Il ne ressentait aucun doute, aucune peur James n'avait qu'à se dévoiler, plus besoin de bluff.

-D'abord, je tiens à vous dire que vous n'êtes pas son substitut. Lola et vous avez quelques points communs, une légère ressemblance physique à la limite, mais ça s'arrête là.

-Alors pourquoi, si je ne suis pas elle ?

Courage. Un dernier discours, et ils pourraient enfin aller de l'avant.

-A votre arrivée sur Terre, vous n'étiez plus qu'une ombre. Un corps vivant, mais vide. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous aider, mais je voyais bien que j'étais…Inutile. Sauf dans certains moments, assez rares au début, où j'arrivais à vous faire décrocher un sourire. Puis plus tard, des rires. On a même fini par échanger des plaisanteries, et des banalités. Je vous ai vu reprendre des forces, petit à petit. J'ai commencé à m'intéresser à Serena, et plus uniquement au Commandant Shepard. Je voulais briser votre piédestal pour enfin vous atteindre, vous et votre cœur.

Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard d'elle. Ses paroles coulaient à flot, tel un torrent que rien ne pouvait plus retenir, laissant enfin échapper ce qui était resté trop longtemps enfoui dans son cœur.

-C'est là que j'ai fait une première connerie. « Lola ». Le prénom de la seule personne que j'avais vraiment aimé jusque là, le prénom de celle que j'ai perdu. Mais quand on était tous les deux, j'avais l'impression de la retrouver à travers vous, avant ses mensonges. Alors oui, je me suis rapproché de vous à cause d'elle. Parce que j'avais des remords. Et que j'avais désespérément besoin d'aimer quelqu'un. Mais ça, c'est juste la première partie.

-Stop.

-Je n'ai pas terminé.

-Je sais. Mais je pense que c'est suffisant.

Le froid dans ses yeux le glaça de stupeur. Son attitude ne laissait plus paraître aucune forme de détresse, qui avait disparu sous un masque stoïque.

En cet instant, il haïssait tous ces hommes qui avaient brisé la femme qu'il aimait. Ces butariens qui lui avaient volé son adolescence, et son innocence. L'Alliance, qui avait d'elle un héros, pour mieux la faire passer pour un traître. Cerberus, qui lui avait volé son honneur, et qui, comme tous les autres, s'était servi d'elle. Il méprisait même son équipage, ses soi-disant amis, qui l'abandonnait lâchement à son sort. Oui, il leur en voulait à eux, d'avoir fait du mal à celle qu'il aurait toujours voulu protéger. Et il se sentait minable de ne pas pouvoir réparer ses propres erreurs, et sauver son âme. Une âme abimée par les épreuves, que tous ses soins et même le temps ne pourrait jamais totalement réparer, il le savait.

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne vous laisserai plus vous enfuir. Affrontez ma vérité. Si elle vous dérange, dites le moi, je la changerai s'il le faut.

* * *

Fuite, peur.

Courage, vérité.

Leur relation ne se résumerait-elle jamais qu'à ça ? Changer pour réussir ?

Hors de question.

-Surtout pas. James, vous êtes tel que je vous vois. C'est ce que vous devez être, et c'est que vous devez rester. Je ne veux plus de mensonges.

Le visage de James s'adoucit, à l'instar de la voix de son interlocutrice, par un doux sourire sous le coup de la flatterie, et le jeune homme reprit de plus belle, comme si elle n'avait jamais tenté de l'arrêter.

-Ma deuxième connerie. Vous avoir laissé voir ce que je ressentais, alors que vous n'étiez pas prête. Les blessures étaient trop fraîches, et j'ai été impatient. Mais vous vous êtes ouverte à moi, un petit peu. J'ai vu vos blessures, votre douleur, et même si je ne pourrais jamais me mettre à votre place, j'ai juré de vous aider. Et à partir de ce moment là, sans le demander, je suis tombé amoureux. Comme un idiot. Mais un idiot heureux.

Le jour de son retour, lorsqu'il était en retard, et qu'elle l'attendait, enfant perdue sans son gardien. Un souvenir à la fois douloureux et libérateur pour elle, qui ne prenait jamais ses actes passés à la légère.

-Troisième connerie. Indépendante de ma volonté cette fois. En un mot, Diego. Ce fouteur de merde a fait ce pourquoi il était le plus doué. J'ai bien cru que vous ne m'adresseriez plus la parole après ce qu'il vous a raconté.

Il y avait de l'ironie dans sa voix, mais cette réplique aux relents acides la gênait. Diego n'était pas un monstre, et le blâme n'était pas le sien dans cette histoire. Si Serena pouvait améliorer la relation des deux hommes, pour le remercier du soutien et des réponses qu'il lui avait apportées, même indirectement, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Pour l'intéressé lui-même, pour James, et pour elle aussi. Quoi de plus solide qu'une famille, spécialement si la grande Shepard y avait trouvé sa place ?

-Peut-être, mais regardez où nous en sommes. C'est un peu grâce à lui, non ? Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça. Pas seulement pour nous, mais aussi pour Lola. Et vous le savez très bien.

Le lieutenant garda le silence, ne voulant pas confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Admettre qu'elle avait raison rendrait ridicule la haine qu'il portait à son ancien ami, bien qu'il sache déjà à quel point son attitude paraissait stupide.

-Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça. J'ai besoin de temps.

-L'avenir ne changera pas le passé.

Cette phrase sonnait comme une évidence, cruelle réalité de la situation.

-Je sais. C'est pour cela que Lola fera toujours partie de mon histoire, et de ma vie. Je suis incapable de faire comme si je ne l'avais jamais aimée, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. A cause d'elle, j'ai eu mal. C'est une marque que je garderai à vie. Mais je n'oublierai jamais les bons moments non plus.

Sa Lola. Libre comme l'air, croquant la vie à pleines dents, peu importe la situation. Lola était vivante. Lola était la vie. Mais pas celle de James. Sa vie à lui se tenait juste en face, appuyée contre le meuble de la cuisine. Il en avait la certitude.

-Je l'aime toujours, à ma façon.

Cette phrase, innocente à ses yeux, avait eu un impact certain sur Shepard, qui s'agrippait à la poignée d'un tiroir avec toute sa force. Ses mains, qui blanchissaient par la pression exercée, tremblaient. Elle le cachait tant bien que mal, mais il la connaissait trop bien, bien qu'il n'aurait su dire quelle en était la raison exacte colère, tristesse, déception.

Il soupira. Il ne pourrait jamais changer son passé, qui l'avait rendu si méfiante. Mais il changerait son futur. C'était une promesse.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? Donnez-moi votre main.

La jeune femme eut un geste de recul, plaçant son bras loin de lui. Il pria pour que ce ne soit qu'un réflexe.

* * *

Regrettant ce mouvement brusque, Shepard leva ce bras qu'elle chercher à protéger à hauteur de son visage, s'imprégnant des souvenirs laissés par cette marque. Elle effleura chacun des noms, perdue dans les recoins sombres de sa mémoire. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui faire totalement confiance ? Il avait maintes fois prouvé qu'il en était digne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente délaissé. C'est elle qui ne le méritait pas.

-Serena. Je ne prends ni vous ni votre passé à la légère. Je sais qui vous êtes, et je ne vous demande pas de changer. Et si vous n'avez pas envie de tout me dire, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour former une réponse, mais aucun son n'en sorti.

Pardon. Pardon d'être une idiote. Pardon de n'être qu'une égoïste. Pardon de ne pas être à la hauteur. Ce qu'elle aimerait lui crier de toutes ses forces.

-Donne-moi ta main.

Un simple murmure, mais qui voulait dire tellement de choses.

Lentement, ses doigts se glissèrent dans la main de James, forte et chaude. Avec une délicatesse infinie, il prit cette main qu'elle lui tendait et la posa sur son cœur. Malgré ces six mois passés avec lui, il ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

-Vous entendez mon cœur ? Vous l'entendez battre ?

Elle était paralysée devant cet homme, surprise par la cadence de son cœur, à portée de main. Comme si James cherchait à lui transmettre cette énergie, musique vibrante qui résonnait dans son corps tout entier.

-Vous le sentez, pas vrai ? Lola m'a toujours dit que j'étais un idéaliste, un idiot heureux. Elle m'a dit que mon cœur ne serait jamais vraiment à moi. Et vous savez quoi ? Elle a raison. Parce que mon cœur, je vous le donne. Tout entier. Faites ce que vous voulez avec, ça m'est égal.

Serena savait que James était un romantique pur et dur, malgré les apparences. Mais même venant de lui c'était… Saisissant. Et la chose la plus romantique qu'elle ait jamais entendu de sa vie.

Constatant son absence de réaction apparente, l'autre commença à perdre contenance, rougissant et se triturant les cheveux de sa main libre.

-Bon d'accord, peut être pas en entier. Je veux dire, j'ai… Enfin… J'ai besoin de garder un petit bout pour…

Elle rit. Et toute la tension de la scène précédente retomba. Il savait exactement quels étaient les mots à employer pour la rendre heureuse.

Oubliant tout, elle prit James dans ses bras, qui chancela presque sous son enthousiasme débordant.

-Merci James. Merci d'être là. Et si votre cœur ne tient plus, prenez un bout du mien, je vous l'offre.

-Je… Je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous vous sentiez obligée, je comprendrai si vous ne ressentez pas la même chose, je sais que j'ai tendance à tout exagérer et que j'ai un peu trop d'imagination et que je…

-Ça ne me dérange pas, puisque c'est vous. Ne croyez pas que vous êtes le seul à penser des choses romantiques, et que vous êtes le seul à y croire. Moi aussi, je suis sérieuse.

* * *

Il l'avait rarement vue avec de telles étincelles dans les yeux, et savoir que le sentiment qui donnait vie à ces flammes lui était destiné l'emplissait d'une joie immense. Aimer quelqu'un sincèrement après le départ de Lola lui avait semblé impossible, alors qu'aujourd'hui, l'élue était là, et qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments pour elle. Il mourrait pour elle, il la suivrait même dans l'au-delà, et jusqu'en enfer. Il lui donnerait tout. Et elle aussi. Son cœur, pour le sien. Cet échange dépassait toutes ses espérances, même les plus inavouables.

-Ma quatrième connerie, si jamais elle existe, serait de vous laisser partir.

-Aucune chance que ça arrive. Un cœur, ça se donne, mais ça ne se reprend pas.

-Alors prenez bien soin du mien.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous dire ça.

James venait enfin de comprendre le véritable sens de l'assemblage des mots bonheur et perfection. Cela se résumait en deux mots : Serena Shepard. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, elle lui avait donné le sien. Et que dire d'autre, sinon joie et bonheur ?

-J'y ferai très attention. Promis.

* * *

**Comme Shepard, je vous le dis :** **Pardon. Pardon, pardon, pardon.  
Je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout respecté mes dates, et je m'en ré-excuse. J'ai eu un petit syndrome de la page blanche, mais c'est passé. Ce chapitre a été globalement assez agréable à écrire, même si ce n'est pas facile d'innover sur l'évolution de leur amour mutuel. Bref, je m'égare.  
Le prochain chapitre vous réserve quelques surprises... !  
Merci à ceux qui continuent à suivre cette histoire, malgré mes inconstances ; et bienvenue aux nouveaux s'il y en a ! Merci à tous, et laissez des com's, ils sont vraiment utiles pour moi ! :)**


	16. Histoire d'un gamin

-Je veux la rencontrer.

Elle venait de lui jeter cette phrase, comme ça, qui déboulait de nulle part au milieu d'un déjeuner fort sympathique. Il pouvait prétendre ne pas comprendre, mais elle était bien trop maligne pour se faire avoir. Même si qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu as très bien compris de qui je voulais parler.

Bon, c'était une mauvaise idée. Son air était tout sauf sympathique.

-Ouais, malheureusement.

Sérieusement ? Depuis quand avait-elle des idées aussi farfelues ? Encore, si elle avait voulu rencontrer son père, il aurait pu comprendre, mais ce qu'elle demandait là était juste… Impossible.

-Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais folle. J'ai le droit de savoir à quoi elle ressemble, non ?

-Mais je peux te montrer une photo ! Je dois en avoir une par là…

-Vous gardez toujours des photos d'elle ?

Question piège. Non seulement elle avait repris le vouvoiement, qu'elle utilisait de moins en moins, sauf lorsqu'elle était vraiment, vraiment en colère ; et son regard aurait pu le foudroyer sur place. Il valait mieux obéir sur ce coup là.

-Ça va, j'ai compris. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir encore le numéro de son Omnitech. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut-être en ce moment.

Bizarrement, Shepard avait l'air tout sauf convaincue. Plus têtue qu'une mule, cette femme.

-Ok, ok, je m'en occupe.

* * *

Serena étouffa un rire en voyant le jeune homme s'éloigner. C'était assez drôle de le voir se débattre, même s'il n'osait jamais lui tenir tête trop longtemps. Elle se comparait souvent à une enfant gâtée à qui on passait les caprices les plus idiots, par indulgence. Ou alors, juste par amour.

Amour. Le mot sonnait si bien à ses oreilles.

Raison de plus pour rencontrer Lola, cette femme qui avait eu tellement d'importance pour James, mais aussi pour Diego, qu'elle avait appris à apprécier à sa juste valeur. La rencontre promettait d'être intéressante. Il en découlerait quelque chose de bien, elle en était certaine.

-Alors James, tu as trouvé ?

-Nan, rien. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, je crois qu'elle m'a dit avoir déménagé à New York.

-Tu es sûr ?

Ça serait bien sa veine. Elle espérait tellement de cette femme ne pas la voir la mettrait dans un état d'abattement réel. Qui l'aurait cru ?

-Ouais. Et le numéro n'est plus valide. Dommage, hein ?

-C'est ça, moque toi. Aussi bizarre que ça te semble, je voulais vraiment la rencontrer. Elle fait partie de ta vie, non ? C'est toi qui me l'as dit.

-Et je suis à deux doigts de regretter.

Il s'écroula sur le canapé dans un long souffle. Un peu plus, et elle s'inquièterait vraiment pour lui. Voila ce qu'apportait l'indulgence à celui qui le donnait. Des regrets.

Les regrets lorsque que l'on voit ce qu'une excessive gentillesse a apporté à l'enfant. Un caractère insupportable et borné une tête brûlée. Pourtant, de nombreux parents arrivaient à tenir bon, malgré l'insouciance égoïste de leur progéniture, et leurs sourires si joyeux, qui ne demandaient qu'un peu de bonheur pour persister. Mais très vite, l'égoïsme prenait le pas sur l'insouciance, et ces mêmes enfants adorables découvraient l'orgueil et la cruauté, sans toutefois en saisir le sens. Ils grandissaient, et faisaient du mal. Par envie, par jalousie, par curiosité, ou juste comme ça. On ne demande jamais de justifications à un enfant.

Les parents tentaient alors de comprendre, de donner un sens puis ils pardonnaient. Les enfants devaient apprendre seuls de leurs erreurs.

Le pauvre James. Être à charge d'un grand enfant en pleine convalescence comme elle ne devait pas être évident. Elle lui apprendrait à être plus ferme, un jour. Mais pour l'instant…

-Allez, ne va pas faire la tête.

Passant ses bras autour de son cou, lui se détendit instantanément.

* * *

-C'est injuste. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être le gamin qu'on console.

-Et moi le parent trop gentil ?

-Exactement.

Elle rit, et lui fit semblant de se vexer, histoire de. La faire rire était une bien assez bonne raison pour jouer le sale gosse un peu plus longtemps.

-C'est vrai. Ne ris plus.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est juste que… Je me disais exactement l'inverse.

James se retourna vers elle et arqua un sourcil de surprise. Serena avait vraiment des idées étranges aujourd'hui.

-Du genre… Toi, enfant capricieux ?

Elle hocha la tête, et ce fut à son tour de rire.

-Je crois que je te bats à plate couture à ce niveau là. Et si c'est à propos de Lola, n'y pense plus. De toute façon, ça tombe à l'eau.

A ces mots, il ne put réprimer un sourire, qui lui valut une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

-Hé ! On ne frappe pas ses parents, enfant indigne !

Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit, et il sourit de plus belle.

-James, qu'est-ce que tu… Hé !

-On est pas bien comme ça ?

Aidé de sa force surhumaine, il l'avait fait basculer par-dessus le fauteuil dans une position plus confortable pour la regarder. Elle était maintenant assise sur ses genoux, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, portant son beau sourire. Chacun de ses mouvements s'étaient effectués avec une extrême douceur, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une fragile poupée de verre. Sa petite princesse à protéger.

-Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas trop désagréable.

-La vue est plutôt sympa.

-Dommage qu'il fasse aussi chaud.

Il sentit aussitôt la chaleur nouvelle qui les enveloppait, bien qu'il fût persuadé que le Soleil n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Pas si innocente que ça, la princesse.

-Mais ça, je peux peut-être y remédier.

-Vous avez une idée en tête, M. Vega ?

-Vous me connaissez trop bien, Mlle Shepard.

Le t-shirt trop large de la demoiselle n'opposa aucune résistance face aux larges mains de James, qui se fit un réel plaisir à la voir frissonner. Encore une fois, la température…

-Tes mains sont froides…

-Ça, tu le sais déjà. Ose dire que c'est pas ce que tu voulais, mauvaise fille.

-Je dois admettre que…Hmm… Oh, tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

* * *

Son sourire victorieux avait le don de la faire littéralement fondre. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressenti un truc pareil ? La réponse était simple, et elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir. Ilos, et Kaidan.

Fuite, celle du conseil qui l'avait trahi peur, celle de la mort courage, celui de Kaidan vérité, celle de leurs sentiments respectifs. Les mêmes éléments, toujours, et quatre mots qui commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer. Sauf que là, jusqu'à récemment du moins, elle n'avait fait que fuir et craindre le bonheur.

Sans ce grand idiot aux mains froides… Autant ne pas y penser, puisqu'il était là, à l'enfermer de ses bras.

-J'aime bien quand tu me donnes des ordres.

-J'avais remarqué. Alors exécution, soldat.

Même si tout cela était très immature, elle aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant des heures. Après tout, pourquoi dire non à tant d'affection ?

-Vos désirs sont des ordres. Mais permettez que j'enlève ça, c'est vrai qu'il fait un peu trop chaud pour mon pauvre corps.

-Je vous en prie.

Son débardeur tomba au sol, et les mains toujours enfouis dans son haut à elle, il intensifia leur étreinte, avec une telle volonté qu'elle n'eut aucune envie d'y résister. Malgré cela, elle parvient à lui souffler quelques mots entre deux baisers.

-Tu es le diable en personne.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Vaincue, elle le laissa agir à sa guise, jusqu'à ce que…

-Ah, Dios mio ! Il y a des endroits pour faire ça les enfants !

Ils s'écartèrent immédiatement, comme deux ados pris en faute, même si Shepard riait sous cape. C'était toujours lui qui se retrouvait à moitié déshabillé !

-_Tía_ ! Vous hum… êtes déjà rentré ?

-Ah, arrête de poser des questions aussi stupides. Et va mettre la table, le déjeuner sera prêt dans vingt minutes.

-Euh… Oui, _tía_, tout de suite.

James disparut en un éclair vers la cuisine, t-shirt sur le dos, sous les regards tacites et les sourires amusés de sa famille. Serena aimait se faire traiter d'enfant par Carmen. Elle se sentait chez elle, même si cette famille d'adoption était bien différente de son cocon d'origine, où le bonheur avait bien été présent, mais le rire un peu moins. La mort de son père avait profondément touché sa mère, elle le savait, et son passé de militaire n'avait rien arrangé à son comportement. Sans être froide, Hannah restait avare de marques de tendresse et de compliments, qu'elle avait appris à apprécier à leur juste valeur quand elle les recevait. Ici, c'était l'inverse. Les cajoleries ne manquaient pas, et le fou rire n'était jamais loin.

Heureusement, il était facile de s'habituer à cette situation. James se retenait de moins en moins, et elle le voyait franchir de nouvelles barrières chaque jour. Le plus drôle avait été, sans hésiter, la transition du vouvoiement au tutoiement ; et bientôt, ils se rappelleraient de tous ces moments maladroits avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Serena ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs aujourd'hui.

Elle se concentrât de nouveau sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle, chassant ces images d'un futur qu'elle n'espérait pas trop lointain.

-Je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Je vois ça ! C'est James qui te met dans cet état ? Ah, quel brute ce garçon, pourtant je lui ai toujours dit de…

-Non, non, il n'y est pour rien.

Une idée lui apparut. Si James ne voulait pas l'aider, elle, elle le ferait.

-Alors ?

-A vrai dire, je pensais plutôt à Lola.

* * *

-Carmen, la table est prête ! Carmen ? Carmen !

Aussi impatient qu'un enfant loin de sa mère, James regagna la cuisine, où les deux femmes continuaient de papoter.

-Tu crois ? C'est vrai que ça peut-être une bonne idée. Ecoute, je les appelle ce soir, et je te préviens. Même si je ne peux rien garantir. Tout cela semble si lointain !

-De qui est-ce que vous parlez ?

-De personne James, de personne.

-C'est une surprise.

Une surprise ? Pour Carmen qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue, l'effort allait être considérable, contrairement à Serena, plus muette qu'une tombe. Si partager un secret les rapprochait, il ne dirait pas non : ces deux femmes restaient des composants essentiels de son bonheur.

-Et je n'ai le droit à aucune information ?

Elles se concertèrent du regard, et de haut en bas il se sentit analysé, méthodiquement, scientifiquement. La question ne l'étonna pas.

-Tant que tu as un costume. Tu as au moins une tenue habillé, non ?

-Mlle Serena, je t'apprendrai qu'en plus d'une multitude de caleçons, j'ai quelques costumes classes.

-Dans ta bouche, cela sonne comme un exploit ! Allez _tonto_, ramène-ça à table.

-A vos ordres, chef !

La méfiance n'appartenait pas aux défauts de James, aussi préférât-il rejoindre son oncle sans poser plus de questions. Après tout, ce n'est pas une petite « surprise » qui leur ferait du mal. La vie était plus agréable quand elle n'était pas monotone, bien que la sérénité regagnée dans la maison ne le dérangeait pas.

Les sourires des gens qu'il aimait, dans la maison de sa seconde enfance, autour d'un bon repas préparé avec soin : douce monotonie d'une chaude journée de juillet. Ils pourraient aller à la mer… Les eaux de Vancouver, entouré par un blanc aveuglant qui ne les faisaient que paraître plus noires, ne l'avaient jamais attiré. Mais le bel océan, si proche…

-Serena et moi sortons faire quelques achats cet après-midi, alors soyez sages.

Adieu belle eau bleue.

-Je ne peux pas vous accompagnez ?

-Ah non, c'est une sortie entre filles. Je ne te la vole que pour quelques heures.

-Mais…

Serena passa sa main dans sa tignasse, attrapant son sac de l'autre, avec un baiser sur le front en seule guise d'adieu.

-Tu as entendu mon garçon ? Maman revient vite, alors sois sage.

En réponse à cette moquerie enfantine, il prit une de ses positions préférés : son menton posé sur ses cheveux, ses bras la serrant si fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Fais attention. N'oublie pas que je t'enlève quand je veux.

-Idiot. Je ne suis pas Commandant ou N7 pour rien. La force ne vient pas que des muscles. Je peux te mettre par terre en moins de cinq secondes.

-Ça m'est égal, tant que je peux te garder dans mes bras.

Elle ria, toujours contre son torse, et James commençait à penser que la routine, ce n'était vraiment pas si mal. Avec des regrets, il la laissa s'échapper de leur étreinte qu'elle scella avec un vrai baiser.

-Ne fais pas cette tête. On se voit plus tard.

Il ne put réprimer un soupir de dépit.

-Ouais. A plus tard.

* * *

-Et bien, je crois que tout est bon !

-Oui. Merci de m'avoir accompagné Carmen. Sans vous je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. James n'est pas le partenaire idéal pour ce genre de virée.

Chargées de sacs bien remplies, les deux femmes savouraient avec joie cette après-midi de shopping, comme Shepard n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Carmen l'avait amené dans le cœur de la vieille ville, où chaque parcelle de mur rappelait le passé. Cet endroit sentait le vécu, la vie : pas l'air aseptisé de Vancouver. On y trouvait de tout, des spécialités culinaires en passant par les vieilles boutiques d'antiquaires ou encore la désormais incontournable boutique d'électronique, que l'on trouvait jusque dans le plus petit des villages sur Terre. Et enfin, des boutiques de vêtements corrects.

La première partie de son plan était terminé, la seconde commencerait très vite. Rien qu'à penser au résultat, elle avait une envie inconsciente de sourire, de la plus belle façon possible. Ce n'était peut être qu'un espoir naïf, mais l'occasion de les remercier était là, à portée de main.

Soudain, une enseigne attira son regard et la coupa net dans son élan de rêverie. La surprise était agréable, et le destin lui offrait ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé à chercher.

-Carmen, je peux entrer dans cette boutique quelques instants ?

-Oui bien sûr, si tu veux, même si ce n'est pas trop mon genre. Tu connais un peu?

-Oui. Je crois que cela pourrait faire un beau cadeau pour un gamin que je connais bien.

* * *

**Bon. J'admets que c'était vraiment, vraiment long comme pause, surtout pour un chapitre pas terrible. J'ai pris plus de plaisir pour le suivant, qui risque d'arriver la semaine prochaine, juste pour les dernières retouches.**

**Si certains continuent de passer par là, merci beaucoup ! La fin ne devrait plus tarder, et cette fois, je ne prendrai pas 6 mois pour l'écrire !**


End file.
